Te amaba y no lo sabia
by DarknezzDaria
Summary: Rachel y Quinn son amigas desde la secundaria, se conocen a la perfeccion. Rachel acaba de pedirle tiempo a su novio, lo que no sabe es que este tiempo traerá tanto cosas buenas como malas. ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA.
1. Chapter 1

**ya se que les debo dos historias, pero mi compu sufrió una perdida T.T y mis archivos se quedaron en el disco duro de una chaparra algo olvidadiza en fin.. en lo que recupero mis archivos y mi vida u.u les dejo esta historia. ACLARO no es de mi autoria, hace algunos años vagando por el mundo de los relatos me tope con este sitio llamado todorelatos, y este me gusto mucho la autora se llama Luccy, les dejo su perfil por si gustan leer la historia original http: perfil /1344915/ ... le agregue algunas cosas, la historia sigue siendo la misma solo con unas cositas mas.. espero sea de su agrado **

* * *

Soy Rachel una chica de 23 años, estoy estudiando ciencias económicas en la universidad, hasta el momento se puede decir llevaba una vida tranquila y muy normal la cual comparto con 2 personas muy especiales, aparte de mi familia.

La primera es mi amiga de hace varios años, de hecho, mi mejor amiga Quinn Fabray, ella es alta, rubia, de ojos verdes, somos amigas desde la secundaria, ella era la lider de las porristas y yo la lider del Glee Club-

Tenemos una relación de amistad muy linda, sabemos todo lo que nos pasa que hasta nos entendemos con la mirada. Ella también estudia ciencias economicas, vamos a la misma universidad, nos vemos a diario lo que hace que nuestra amistad perdure. Creo que lo que me une a ella como amiga es que tenemos muchas cosas en común, salvo una muy importante que cabe mucho resaltar, ella es lesbiana.

La segunda persona importante en mi vida es mi novio, Finn Hudson. Es un chico muy guapo, 2 años mayor que yo, lo conoci en la Universidad, es muchisimo mas alto que yo, lo conoci un dia que iba distraida por la cafeteria y le tire un café encima, yo me ofreci a llevarme su camisa y lavarsela y el amablemente se ofrecio a llevarme hasta mi casa, desde ahi nos empezamos a llevar bien.

Llevamos 1 año y medio de relación, la cual no está en su mejor momento ya que ciertas actitudes de él me estaban haciendo sufrir. Por eso hace una semana que decidimos, bueno en realidad yo le pedí un tiempo, a él no le gusto mucho la idea pero acepto pensando que no sería nada malo y que volvería como siempre con él.

Y para no hacerselas larga, esta historia comienza al día siguiente de que nos tomaramos un tiempo Finn y yo…. Como siempre, yo estaba angustiada y confundida, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto asi que llame a Quinn esa noche, porque necesitaba hablar con alguien. Minutos después, ella llega a mi depto. y me encuentra más triste de lo que suponía.

Q - **Rach, no podes estar así, hiciste lo correcto, aparte es solo un tiempo **– me jalaba del brazo para que me parara del sillon -

R - **No se me parece que me apresure mucho **– decia sin ganas de pararme -** a Finn no le gusto nada lo que le dije**. -

Q - **Ya sé que quieres desahogarte y charlar **– hacia un ultimo esfuerzo por hacer que me levantara del sillon - **pero que te parece si vamos a tomar algo, a un bar, necesitas distraerte, aire nuevo jeje** – la mire por un momento y suspire.

Era verdad, necesitaba distraerme un rato y hablar con ella me hacia bien, así que accedí sin ningún pretexto.

Ya en el bar estuvimos hablando bastante. Ella me conto que estaba conociendo a una chica que le caía muy bien y que estaba contenta, eso era bueno, mi amiga necesitaba alguien que la quiera y la cuide, aunque eso signifique pasar menos tiempo conmigo.

Yo como siempre hable de mi relación con Finn, la cual Quinn conocía perfectamente con todo los detalles. Ella siempre me dice que el no es para mi que me merezco una persona mejor y por mucho que yo creyese que era verdad, me costaba un poco separarme de el.

Llevabamos un buen rato en el bar y ya habíamos tomado bastantes copas. Fue cuando justo en ese momento entra al bar Finn el cual al verme me ignora, noté que estaba un poco enojado, era obvio a él no le gustaba verme con Quinn (un detalle muy importante ellos no se llevaban muy bien).

Yo me sentí un poco incómoda pero sin mas seguí charlando con Quinn quien sin darse cuenta apoya su mano sobre la mía, ninguna de las dos nos percatamos de la situación, pero el sí y rápidamente me increpó sin importarle el lugar

F - **para eso era el tiempo no? **- Quedamos las dos sorprendidas - **para que yo no te moleste mientras estas con tu amiguita - **Quinn, que es muy impulsiva, contesta

Q - **no tienes ningún derecho a hacer este escándalo, por lo menos ella te pidió un tiempo **– se pone de pie y lo señala con el dedo - **no como vos que la engañas con cualquiera estando supuestamente enamorado** -

F - **la envidia te hace mentir tan patéticamente jeje te encantaría a vos andar acostándote con cualquiera jaja** - Lo decía al mismo momento que me tomaba con fuerza del brazo – **y vos Rach te vas conmigo **-

Yo estaba inmóvil sin reaccionar sentía la ira de Finn, los gritos de Quinn y lo que me despertó fue la fuerza de él sobre mi brazo, hizo que no se cómo saliera semejante frase de mis labios:

R - **suéltame… yo me quedo… **- me suelto de su agarre y me acerco a Quinn** - y no me molestes cuando estoy con mi novia** - mirando a Quinn –

En esos segundos en que las miradas de los 3 nos encontrábamos muy fijas unas sobre otras a Quinn no se le ocurre otra idea que pararse, tomarme de la mano y dice

Q - **amor Uds. hablen tranquilos yo me voy un ratito al baño**. -

No fue tanto la frase sino como la vi acercarse a mí… a mi cara… miraba fijamente mis labios y los besa por unos segundos que hacen que me olvide de la situación y no reaccione para nada, solo sentir esos labios tan suaves tan dulces.

Cuando mi mente se reincorpora tomando conocimiento nuevamente de la situación me encuentro ya sola con Finn parado frente a mí, ya no con un tono de ira sino desconcertado, no podía creer lo que había oído, lo que había visto.

Comenzó a hablarme yo sentía que sus palabras salían de su boca pero no las entendía mi mente solo tenía el recuerdo de ese fugaz beso. Que me estaba pasando no podía olvidar esa imagen solo veo como Finn se va rápidamente del lugar yo sigo parada en el bar recordando una y otra vez ese beso…

Quinn, que estaba observando todo se acercó rápidamente, y como si nada hubiera pasado, me pregunto:

Q - **que te dijo?... se enojo mucho?... **– yo seguia en las nubes -** que paso Rach?... Te maltrató? Decime algo por favor** – me sacudio un poco -

Lo único que me salió en ese momento fue un "**que hiciste?… por que… porque me besaste?**"

Q - **te seguí el juego nada mas **– se comenzo a reir - **Decime si no estuvo buenísima la cara que hizo cuando nos vio jaja** -

R - **Finn… **- mi cabeza seguia dando vueltas -** se fue…** -

Q - **Y si corazón esa era la idea** – dijo rodando los ojos - **¿Que te dijo?** -

R - **no se… no se… **- agite mi cabeza par aver si asi lograba pensar con tranquilidad - **fue muy rápido todo, seguro debe estar muy enojado** - Ya me estaba recuperando y también comencé a actuar como si nada al igual que Quinn -

Q - **te diste centa como reaccionó** – su expression cambio a preocupacion - **Rach este tipo o es para vos, te esta haciendo sufrir demasiado** – dejo una suave caricia en mi mejilla -

R - **Si pero estamos juntos hace mucho tiempo** – era la frase que me repetia a diario desde que me di cuenta que Finn no era lo que yo esperaba -

Q - **estuvieron juntos queras decir** – me corrigio con una pequeña sonrisa - **porque ahora eres mi novia jeje** – lo dijo en un tono de risa- **ahora vamos fue mucho por hoy - **

Yo sonreí y nos fuimos del bar caminando como siempre como amigas. Quinn seguía tratando el tema en tono de risa, se burlaba de Finn y me tomaba la mano haciendo bromas sobre lo que paso, yo simplemente reía porque no quería o mas bien no podía pensar en eso ahora.

Llegamos a su depto., que no estaba tan lejos, como era temprano subí un rato, seguimos tomando, y al cabo de un rato ya estaba un poco mareada. Hablamos mucho, todo tipo de tonterías sin importancia, en ese estado no podíamos hablar de temas serios. Quinn seguía insinuando irónicamente bromas acerca de lo que habia sucedido, de la cara de Finn, de como se habia puesto palido al ver el beso, en fin, yo simplemente sonreía, no me sentía capaz de razonar todo lo sucedido.

Dos horas después decido irme, llamo a un taxi porque en ese estado no iba a caminar sola de madrugada. Nos acercamos a la puerta y saludo normalmente a Quinn con un beso en la mejilla, ella me toma de la mano y con una vos muy sensual dice

Q - **así, tan fría saludas a tu novia** – se acerca un poco a mi -

Yo que estaba mareada y de tantas bromas en la noche sobre lo que había pasado me acerco mucho mas a ella, que estaba contra la pared, pongo mis manos en su cintura y al oído le digo en el mismo tono.

R - **chau amor fue muy lindo ser tu novia pero a mí me gustan los hombres** - y sin pensarlo, le doy un suave beso en los labios –

Mi intención era un beso fugaz pero Mariana puso sus manos sobre mi cuello y comenzamos a besarnos muy tiernamente me encantaba sentir sus labios suaves, cálidos y tan distinto a todos los que habia probado y entre un beso y otro me susurró

Q - **¿seguro te gustan los hombres?** – siguio besandome

Yo seguí perdida en ese hermoso beso, hasta que siento que una de sus manos baja por mi brazo izquierdo y empieza a subir por mi espalda, por debajo de mi blusa, lo cual me hace reaccionar me retiro bruscamente

R - **si estoy muy segura** – afirmo un poco brusca -

Yo estaba muy seria, pero ella se sonreía, le encantaba esta situación que yo no podía manejar. En eso llegó el taxi y me fui a mi depto. sin dejar de pensar ni un segundo en lo que había pasado toda esa noche, me dormi profundamente...


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, me levante con mucho dolor de cabeza, producto de lo que había tomado la noche anterior, asi que procedí a tomar una ducha. Cuando estaba bajo el agua muchas imágenes vienen a mi mente… Quinn… sus manos… su risa… sus besos… no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho. Me sentía extraña, sabia que habia estado mal, pero no podía parar… no dejaba de seguir recordando ese momento, de sentirlo. ¿que me pasaba?

Salgo de la ducha, me miro en el espejo y me digo, autoconvenciéndome – **"fue todo producto de la bebida, nada mas**".

Otra imagen aparece en mi cabeza… Finn… inmediatamente busco mi celular, seguro habrá estado llamando. Cuando lo encuentro lo único que veo son 3 llamadas perdidas. Una de mi madre y otras dos de Quinn. También había un mensaje de ella

Q - _**Rach corazón como estas? te fuiste muy mal anoche de casa, no quería que terminara así porfa tenemos q hablar –**_

Era obvio que teníamos que hablar en algún momento, aparte con Quinn nos vemos casi todos los días. Seguro ella también ha de saber que lo q pasó no fue mas que un juego, producto de la bebida, una amistad de años no se romperá por una situación tan insignificante… es aquí donde dudo… - _¿realmente era insignificante? -_ deje de pensar tome mi celular y le conteste

R – _**esta todo bien amiga, cuando podamos hablamos - **_

Paso el fin de semana, muy lento a mi parecer. Sin ver ni hablar con ella y con varios intentos de comunicarme con Finn pero no me contestaba, era seguro que estaría muy enojado.

El lunes por la tarde salí temprano de la universidad por lo que invite a Quinn a tomar un café a un bar, no se porqué, pero no quería estar totalmente a solas con ella. La espere en el lugar indicado, hasta que la vi llegar siempre con una sonrisa como es habitual en ella. Nos saludamos normalmente y tomamos asiento.

Q - **resultaste ser un poco insegura corazón **– se rio suavemente - **¿que paso? - **

Era muy raro como me sentía, estaba nerviosa, su presencia me incomodaba, jamás me había sentido así con ella, que es como una hermana.

R - **el alcohol no me deja pensar -** sonreí y note como me sonrojaba

Q **- claro el alcohol** – de repente se puso seria - **¿cómo esta todo con Finn?**

R - **no se **– suspire -** no me responde** – baje la mirada - **pero tampoco se que decirle**

Q - **"el alcohol" decile eso** - Me dijo en tono irónico -

R - **¿es que fue eso no Mariana?** – comenzaba a dudar un poco - **Fue solo la situación ¿no? ¿No hubo nada mas? **– dije un poco nerviosa -

Q - **te fuiste obvio que no hubo nada más** - Esa frase me desconcertó yo estaba segura de que no era nada pero -

R - **por favor Quinn somos amigas como se te ocurre decirme eso, pensé que no significó nada para vos** - En eso llega el mozo, ella solo bajo la mirada, yo hice el pedido -

Q - **no, no significó nada, solo un error producto de lo que tomamos** - Lo dijo en un tono muy serio y tajante - **Sos mi mejor amiga casi te considero mi hermana.**

Lo que decía era lo que debía escuchar porque así lo consideraba pero sentía que sus palaras me destruían a tal punto de querer llora. Que me pasaba, no entendia nada y prefer dejar esas pensamiento de lado.

R - **lo que menos quiero en este momento es perder una amiga** – le dije casi en forma de sollozo -

Q - **esta todo bien Rach** – poso su mirada en el café - **cerremos el tema acá**

Tomamos nuestros cafés y no tocamos mas ese tema, aunque ninguna de las dos había dicho todo lo que sentía, esa charla con Quinn bastó para saber que lo que había pasado no fue insignificante, pero por ahora era lo mejor no hablarlo.

Pasaron 2 semanas desde aquella charla con Quinn, seguimos como siempre las mejores amigas, sin hablar de ese tema. Yo por mi parte trato de no recordar porque me genera un compilado de sensaciones que no se describir.

A todo esto traté de hablar con Finn pero no puedo ubicarlo, sus amigos me comentaron que se fue unos días al campo y que estaba bastante raro, la verdad me sentía mal porque lo hice sufrir y a pesar de que el hizo varias veces lo mismo conmigo esta vez había sido muy extrema la situación, o al menos creo que si me pase un poco al hacerle creer que tengo una relacion con Quinn.

Era sábado en la tarde y habíamos organizado para ir a bailar en la noche, con Quinn y unas amigas conocidas de la universidad, el plan no duro mucho ya que al caer una intensa lluvia ninguna de las chicas quiso salir, por ende esa noche fui al depto. de Quinn a pasar un rato.

Íbamos a cenar y mirar unas películas. Durante la cena ella me conto de su nueva conquista, lo que hizo que mi corazon doliera un poco

Q - **¿te acordás que hace unas semanas te conté que estaba conociendo a alguien?** – lo decia mientras terminaba de comer -

R - **he… si algo me acuerdo** – la verdad es que no queria saber nada -

Q - **se llama Marley, la verdad me gusta bastante, nos llevamos muy bien y…** -se sorió pícaramente-

R - **¿y?** – odio cuando se pone misteriosa -

Q - **según mi instinto** – alzo las cejas - **a ella también le gusto mucho jaja**

R - **jaja sos terrible, pobre chica** – me lanzo una zanahoria - **La tengo que conocer, como siempre tengo que darte mi consentimiento jaja.**

Q - **ok la próxima semana organizo y las presento** – siguio comiendo - **Seguro te va caer muy bien, es muy simpática, tenemos muchas cosas en común salvo… el cuerpazo que ella tiene y yo no jeje.**

R - **dale, me encantaría conocerla aunque…** - dude un poco **- sabes que tus noviecitas nunca se terminan llevando bien conmigo.**

Q - **la misma relación que tengo yo con tu noviecito jeje…** - ruedo los ojos ante la mencion de este - **en realidad ex – noviecito**

R - **no hablemos de mi novio **-Dije en un tono cortante - **Mejor contame de tu chica, asi la voy conociendo.**

Q - **es alta, morena con unos ojos color celeste que te hacen suspirar cada vez que la miras** – no se porque no me gustaba escucharla hablar asi de alguien que no fuera yo - **y de su cuero no tengo más que decir que es una escultura jeje. Lo decía mientras cerraba sus ojos imaginando.**

R - **por favor Quinn, detalles físicos no** – bufe - **compórtate hablemos de la persona.**

Q - **ok… ok… me olvide que no te gustan las chicas** – solto una carcajada - **La verdad hay algo que no me gusta dy Marlet y de ninguna de las chicas con las que Salí hasta ahora**.

R **- a ver… que es lo que no te gusta de tooodas tus chicas jajaja**

Q - **sus besos…** - alze una ceja -

R - **no me mientas por favor jajaa - **La interrumpí gritando, irónicamente.

Q - **nadie… pero nadie jamás me regalo un beso tan dulce, ingenuo, pero apasionado a la vez **- Lo dijo y me miro directamente a los ojos como esperando mi reacción - **como vos** - yo me puse nerviosa y baje la mirada al instante y lo único que atine a responder solo para seguir el juego y no mostrar mis nervios fue:

R **– pues te vas a quedar con las ganas porque no te voy a regalar ninguno mas **– y me cruce de brazos -

Q - **parece que los voy a tener que robar entonces jeje**

R - **Quinnie querida, me parece que a tu chica no le gustaría para nada enterarse que estas acosando a tus amigas** – le dije mirandola fijamente -

Q - **mi chica no se tiene porque enterar **– se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el salon - ¿**miramos la película?**

Todo ese juego de palabras me dejó bastante rara, yo quería seguir para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar ella y también yo. Pero por otro lado sabia que Quinn simplemente jugaba, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, solo lo decía para ver como reaccionaria, ella siempre quiere ser la dueña de la situación.

Nos sentamos sobre unos almohadones en el suelo a ver la peli. Era de drama y romance bastante buena yo me enganche tanto en la trama que no me percate que Quinn estaba recostada sobre mi hombro. Cuando volteo a verla se había dormido, a ella no le atraen mucho los dramas. Por primera vez la veía distinta, era muy linda con su piel blanca, su mechón de pelo sobre la cara y… su boca, la cual yo había probado y aunque lo niegue, era como ella decía, había sido el beso mas rico de toda mi vida.

En ese momento corro el mechón de su cara y tenía unas ganas de abrasarla, de volver a sentir esos labios que ya casi no podía contenerme. Acerco mi cara a la suya y puedo sentir su respiración, calculo que ella también la mia, porque en ese momento abre sus ojos y me ve, yo totalmente sonrojada y ella, sonríe

Q - **parece que no soy la única que quiere robar besos**. - En ese momento me aparte bruscamente -

R - **so… solo… estaba por acomodarte** - Lo dije con vos muy temblorosa - **te estabas cayendo**

Quinn sonreía, sabía perfectamente que no era así, pero tampoco quiso insistir era obvio que yo estaba confundida y eso le encantaba.

R - **ya termino la peli es hora de irme** - Quería salir corriendo, me sentía muy incomoda. –

Q - **estas loca, no ves como llueve, quedate a pasar la noche.** -Había quedado miles de veces a dormir en su dpto.. pero hoy era diferente -

R - **me tomo un taxi no hay problema** – no queria estar mas tiempo cerca de ella -

Q - **porfa, quedate** – me miraba cual cachorro triste - **o tenes miedo?**

R - **¿de que tendría que tener miedo?**

Q - **de vos misma… de no poder controlarte cada vez que me ves **- No podía creer Mariana me estaba encarando, pensé que solo jugaba pero, me mira distinto - **o crees que no me doy cuenta que cada vez que insinúo algo te ruborizas y te pones nerviosa..**

R - **no es verdad, me pongo nerviosas por tus comentarios, porque me hacen acordad a lo que paso nada mas** - Mariana comenzó a caminar acercándose a mi lentamente yo retrocedía hasta que me tope con la pared -

Q - **jamás me había fijado en vos como mujer, porque sos mi amiga, pero después de esos besos… no se que paso en mi, comencé a verte distinta, me atraes mucho, y veo que te anda pasando lo mismo -**

Ella seguía avanzando, hasta colocar sus manos sobre la pared, a ambos lado quedando yo en el medio, con su cara a centímetros. Si seguía avanzando no podría contenerme, quería salir corriendo pero mi cuerpo no se movía.

R **- somos amigas Quinn…** - Ya me temblaba la voz - **acá no pasa nada, por favor no empieces con tus jueguitos**

Q - **te recuerdo que la que estuvo a punto de besarme mientras dormía fuiste vos, la que comenzó todo fuiste vos amor, y si no queres jugar conmigo podrias alejarte simplemente -**

En ese instante bajé unos de sus brazos, e intente salir pero ella no me dejó, tomó mis manos y comenzó a besarme a lo que yo quise negarme pero el deseo era tal que no resistí. Nuestros labios se rozaban tan dulce y apasionadamente, primero era suave hasta que comenzó a ser intenso a tal punto de que los entreabrimos y dimos paso a nuestras lenguas que se enredaban y recorrían todas nuestras bocas. No lo podía negar sus besos me volvían loca y la situación aun mas. Estaba contra la pared y nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas haciendo fuerza para que yo no me soltara.

Ya llevabamos como 5 minutos besándonos sin parar, hasta que Quinn suelta mis manos para tomarme por la cintura, yo apoye mis manos en sus hombros. Necesitábamos respirar así que separamos nuestras bocas sin decir una palabra. Con los ojos cerrados juntamos nuestras frentes, nuestra respiración era en un mismo tono. Ella comenzó a besarme el cuello y sus manos iban bajando hacia mis nalgas, lo cual me hizo apartarla ella se alejó y me quedo mirando fijamente. Sus ojos estaban brillosos, nunca los había visto así.

Q - **perdón, pero es más fuerte que yo** -

Tenía tantas emociones juntas, no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo note como mis ojos se humedecían y una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla. Quinn me abrasó muy fuertemente a lo que yo respondí, sabía que en ese momento estaba abrasando a mi amiga y no a la chica con la que antes me había besado.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews... aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, actualizare diariamente :) pao un gusto tenerte leyendo esto...


	3. Chapter 3

Estuvimos así, abrasadas, un largo rato, hasta que ella toma mi mano y nos dirigimos a sentarnos en el sillón, una frente a la otra, solo nos mirábamos tiernamente, ella limpió mis lágrimas con su mano.

Q - **no quiero hacerte sufrir **– me dio una sonrisa algo triste - **lo siento** -

R - **jamás pensé estar en esta situación Quinn, estoy muy confundida** – suspire - **¿que estamos haciendo?**

Q - **lo que sentimos** -

R - **¿y que sentimos? Explicame. -**

Estábamos una frente a la otra, mirándonos a los ojos, tenía que saber, que le pasaba exactamente a ella, ya era inevitable eludir el tema.

Q - **sabes que yo te quiero desde siempre** – sonrei ante sus palabras - **porque sos una personita importante en mi vida, pero ahora es distinto, todo ese amor de amiga que te tenia **– alce la ceja - **perdón que tengo… fue cambiando a algo mas profundo, no se como explicarlo… **- tomo aire y me confeso - **me gustas.**

Seguíamos de frente, pero ella ahora bajó su mirada. Yo estaba sorprendida, fue tan directa, ella me quería de otra forma y yo…. Yo no sabia que sentía en ese momento.

R – **Pero para vos es muy diferente Quinn** – dije acariciando su mejilla.- **Porque es normal que salgas con una chica, pero yo estoy confundída** – ella tenia su Mirada fija en el piso aun - **es verdad no te voy a negar que todo lo que paso me encanto pero… **- al decir eso logre que alzara su Mirada -** no se si soy así o si quiero ser así**.

Q - **¿así como?** – aparto mi mano de un golpe y se levanto del sillon -

Su mirada ya había cambiado, su tono de voz era distinto.

R - **sabes que no soy lesbiana** – su Mirada ahora era desafiante - **Todo esto **

**Q -** **te parece raro que dos personas se atraigan, se gusten? **– solto una carcajada - **por favor Sofia, a mi me parece raro que pienses así, siempre me decías que me admirabas por mi decisión.**

R - **¿recuerdas todo lo que pasaste para aceptar lo tuyo?**

Q- **estas equivocada, yo me acepte desde el primer momento** – tomo fuerzas y continuo - **a los que les costó aceptarlo fue a m familia.**

Me recosté en el sillón y cerré mis ojos, como había cambiado tanto mi vida en unos días, en que situación estaba. Era innegable… ella me atraía, pero _- ¿y si es solo curiosidad? ¿si realmente no es esto lo que siento? -_

Estaba demasiado confundida y con Quinn frente a mi era imposible poder pensar. Me miro por ultima vez y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

Q - **bueno Rach yo mi decisión la tome ya hace varios años** – no me atrevia a voltearme para verla- **creo que ahora llego tu momento.**

R - **no podes ponerme en esta situación** – comenzaba a desesperarme - **aparte, hay algo que vos tuviste en ese momento que yo ahora no** - Lo dije en un tono melancólico -

Q - **¿que cosas?** -

R - **una amiga** -

Q - **no digas eso, sabes que siempre, pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas, yo voy a estar, nuestra amistad no se va a romper **– sonrio -

R - **yo creo que de alguna manera ya se rompió** -

Mientras hablábamos yo no la veía porque ella estaba detrás de mi. Luego de decir esas palabras, sentí un silencio muy incomodo, era raro porque ella no es de quedarse callada. Volteo a verla y si estaba detrás de mi parada, tensa y de sus ojos corrían varias lagrimas. Mis palabras le dolieron mucho, era verdad ella juro que nunca se iba afectar nuestra amistad y yo rompo esa promesa con semejante frase, fui una inconsciente. Me levante rápidamente y la abrase.

Q - **perdón no quise decir eso** – me sentia una tonta - **vos sos mi mejor amiga y asi lo será siempre**.

Nos abrasamos muy fuerte por un largo rato. Me separo y beso su mejilla, ella solo me mira tristemente, y nuevamente mis impulsos me traicionan apoyo mis labios en los suyo y puedo sentir su dulzura y también sus lágrimas, que hasta allí habían llegado, ella correspondió pero fue un beso suave, muy lento, lo raro fue que la que se apartó esta vez fue ella.

Q - **basta Rach **– me empujo suavemente - **nos estamos lastimando mucho **– camino hacia el sillon -

Realmente ella estaba muy dolida, mi rechazo, mis palabras, de verdad no había pensado en ella. Que egoista habia sido…

R - **lo siento mucho, no se como manejar esto** – me rasqué la cabeza - **creo que lo mejor es que me valla **-

Pensé que me lo iba a impedir ya estábamos a altas horas de la madrugada, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera me miraba y eso me dolia un poco, saber que la causante de este incomodo momento era yo.

Q - **creo que es lo major **– su voz temblaba un poco - **cuando no estés mas confundida y sepas que hacer con tu vida hablamos** -

Me dijo esto sentada en el sillón sin siquiera dirigirme mirada. Yo salí de su depto. y rompí en llanto, era horrible esa situación y yo fui quien la arruino y dependía de mi que todo mejore o no.

Pasaron 2 días de lo sucedido con Quinn, dos días en los que lo único que hice fue llorar y maldecirme a mi misma por lo estúpida que había sido. Ahora me encuentro totalmente sola. De Finn lo único que sé es que está pasando un tiempo en el campo y por lo visto no quiere saber nada de mí.

Quinn no atiende mis llamados y contesta los mensajes muy fríamente, no volví a verla, porque sé que cuando lo haga tengo que tener una respuesta y por ahora no es así. En momentos quisiera que nada hubiese pasado y en otros quiero salir corriendo a buscarla y decirle… _- ¿decirle que Sofía… que? -_

Intento distraerme, no pensar en eso, trato de hacer algunos trabajos para la universidad, pero me es imposible, mi cabeza no me deja pensar en otra cosa, tengo que hacer algo, asi no puedo estar. En eso suena mi celular, es mi mamá:

R - **hola mami** - muy cariñosa -

MAMÁ: **hola Rach, querida, no me llamás nunca **- Mi mamá es un poco pesada, cuando quiere - **no se nada de vos, ¿como estas?**

R - **Ma estoy bien, si no te llamo es porque estoy ocupada** – suspira - **¿Como estas vos?**

MAMÁ - **yo bien, en realidad te llamaba para decirte algo del abuelo **-

R - **no me asustes** – comienzo a paniquearme - **¿que paso con el abuelo?**

MAMÁ - **no es nada malo, tuvo una descompensación, pero ya esta bien, solo te avisaba para que después no me reproches **-

R - **bueno ma gracias, y sabes que aunque no te llame te quiero** -

MAMÁ - **yo también hija, cuídate, besos** -

Lo que había pasado era perfecto, mi mamá me había traído una solución. Les cuento mi abuelo José, es la persona que mas quiero de mi familia, yo le digo que es un _**"viejito sabio"**_, siempre tiene la palabra justa para todos y cada momento. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, el vive en una estancia a las afuera de la ciudad, un lugar único lleno de verde, con un pequeño lago, mi lugarcito en el mundo, perfecto para pensar.

No pierdo nada con ir unos días, acá no tengo a nadie que pueda ayudar a aclarar mis dudas, voy a perder solo unas clases, pero si me quedo es lo mismo no me concentraría. Está decidido me voy visitar al abuelo.

No avisé nada a nadie, solo prepare unas ropas en un bolso, dormí en mi depto. esa noche y al día siguiente, bastante temprano, Sali rumbo a la estancia. No habría problemas para quedarme, porque es una casa grande donde viven solo él y dos personas que lo cuidan.

Luego de un poquito mas de una hora de viaje, llegué al lugar, hacia unos meses que no iba, es muy lindo, con una entrada larga, con arboles enormes a ambos lados y al final una casona inmensa y como siempre mi abuelo sentado en el hall, con sus libros y sus perros jeje. De inmediato fui corriendo a saludarlo, el con su carita de sorprendido je

ABUELO - **mi niña, que haces por aquí tanto tiempo sin verte** -

R - **me contaron que una personita no andaba muy bien** -

ABUELO - **me parece que te mintieron, porque aca hay abuelo para rato jaja** -

Estuvimos hablando un rato largo sentados en el hall, me conto todo lo de su descompostura, hablamos de la familia, de la estancias y mas. Hasta que llegamos a hablar de mí.

ABUELO - **y vos mi niña, ¿como estas?** – temi que fuera a preguntar eso - **¿que es de tu vida?**

R - **todo bien abu** – espero me crea - **je mucho estudio, nada mas** -

ABUELO - **te voy a creer pero** – me estudio por unos segundos – **tus ojos no dicen lo mismo.**

Eso es lo que me gusta de él, sabe leer la mirada de las personas, pero no insiste en que le cuentes solo se conforma con lo que le dices. Pasé dos días maravillosos, con largas charlas y caminatas con mi abuelo, o hablando con alguna de las personas del lugar. Realmente me sentía muy bien, pero cada vez que quedaba sola, mi mente me traía todos mis problemas a la luz.

Una tarde decidí ir a caminar sola, llegue hasta un pequeño lago y me senté sobre el pasto, a la orilla, bajo un árbol. Solo observaba el paisaje, dejando mi mente en blanco hasta que en un momento en ella se reconstruyeron todos los hechos, desde aquel bar donde vi por última vez a Finn, hasta el día en que vi por última vez a Quinn.

Me dolía mi relación con Finn pero, lo que me estaba destruyendo es la situación en la que estaba con Quinn, cada vez que recordaba esa última noche, mis lagrimas comenzaban a brotar y sentía un nudo en mi estomago. Era innegable la quería… y la quería mas que a una amiga, el solo recordarla me daban ganas de abrazarla, mirar sus hermosos ojos, sentir su perfume y sobre todo sentir sus labios… esos que me hacen perder la cordura.

En medio del as lagrimas me veo riendo como una loca, recordarla me hacia feliz. Pero a esa chica es a la que lastime, solo por mis malditos miedos había perdido a una amiga y perdería a la persona que quiero si no me decidía a tiempo. La noche comenzó a caer, me volví a la estancia, mi abuelo ya estaba preocupado.

ABUELO – **Rach** – se veia demasiado preocupado - **¿donde estabas? pensé que te habrías perdido **-

R - **Sali a caminar un rato, nada mas, es muy lindo este lugar -**

ABUELO - **es muy lindo si, sirve para relajar la mente** -

R - **totalmente de acuerdo** -

ABUELO: **Rachel, sabes que no me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás, pero desde que llegaste note algo distinto en vos**. – yo baje mi mirada, el me conocía más que nadie- **Mi niña ¿que te esta pasando? ¿Te veo muy triste? -**

Era verdad, frente a él me sentía como una niñita, volví a romper en llanto y mi abuelo me abrazo, necesitaba sentirme protegida. Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que nos sentamos y él me preguntó

ABUELO: **me dijiste que la familia estaba bien, los estudios también, entonces… **- suspiro -** ¿como está todo con Simón?**

R – **con Finn esta todo mal… pero no es ese el tema… hay otra persona** -

ABUELO - **las vueltas del amor…** -sonrió-

R - **no te dije quien era esa persona y menos que estuviera enamorada - **

ABUELO - **jaja, niñita… el solo hecho de pronunciar "otra persona" se te iluminaron los ojos -** Efectivamente, nadie me conoce más que el jeje

R - **estoy confundida… esa persona me dijo que me quiere pero… yo tengo miedo** -

ABUELO - **¿a que le tienes miedo?** -

R - **a sufrir y hacerla sufrir, a que solo sea un capricho mío, a que no funcione -**

ABUELO: **te voy a decir algo y quiero que me escuches bien " el miedo a sufrir o a fracasar es peor que el mismísimo sufrimiento o fracaso"… te estás destruyendo antes de intentar, estas fracasando suponiendo que podría ser así y no lo sabes.**

Sus palabras me dejaron pensando un largo rato, tenía razón en todo lo que me decía. La amistad de Mariana no volvería jamás a ser la misma y estaba quitando la única posibilidad de estar con ella solo por miedo.

R - **siempre tienes las palabras justas… gracias viejito jeje** - Lo abrase pero ahora ya con una sonrisa -

ABUELO **- si llegas a darle una oportunidad a ese chico lo quiero conocer jeje** -

Mi cara cambio por completo, un detalle me falto darle al abuelo, no era ningún chico jeje… era una chica. Pero no quise apresurarme a los acontecimientos así que solo asentí y nada mas.

Pase un día mas en allí y luego decidí volver, no podía escaparme mas de la realidad. Llegue a mi depto. el viernes por la tarde, estaba segura de hablar con Quinn, la iba a llamar pero no, mejor sorprenderla en su depto. Ella sabía que yo estuve unos días en el campo, en uno de los mensajes que nos mandamos se lo conté.

Por la noche me arreglé y tome unos bombones que había comprado de camino, para ella. Tome coraje y me dirigí a verla. Estaba frente a la puerta de su depto, respire hondo y toque. Me atendió ella, estaba hermosa como siempre, al verme sonrió y impulsivamente nos abrasamos sin decir nada

Q - **pensé que no te volvería a ver, por Dios nunca más hagas esto de desaparecer así -**

R - **me dijiste que volviera cuando tenga una decisión tomada** – tome valor - **por eso aca estoy.**

Q - **no vengas con que…** - puse mi dedo en su boca haciéndola callar -

R - **te quiero **-

Sus ojos retomaron ese brillo que solo una vez pude ver, sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Pero la que cambio totalmente la cara fui yo porque, no termino de decir estas palabras que de una de las habitaciones sale una chica, muy bonita por cierto, estaba desconcertada, quien era esa chica, me arruino el momento. Quinn seguía mirándome, no reaccionaba, sus ojos estaban clavados en mi. La chica se acerca nosotros y dirigiéndose a Quinn.

DESCONOCIDA: **¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?** – dijo en tono divertido – **amor** – Esperen… _¿QUE?_ -


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando dijo esas palabras un calor subió por mi cuerpo, me sentia avergonzada, que había hecho, todo mi mundo se estaba cayendo. Pero tome coraje, mi mirada cambio por completo

R - **si **– la mire con cierto enojo - **no nos vas a presenter -**

Q - **he…** - totalmente descolocada - **…he, Rach ella es Marley…** - ahora lo entiendo - **de quien te había hablado.**

M - **así que vos sos Rachel,** - la chica caminaba sonriendo acercándose a mi para saludarme muy simpáticamente con un beso en la mejilla - **Quinnie me habló mucho de vos, la verdad estaba ansiosa por conocer a la mejor amiga de mi nov…**

Q - **he... si me hubiese gustado organizar una presentación mas linda**, - Mariana estaba muuuy nerviosa y no era para menos con lo que le había dicho - **pero se dio asi**

R - **un gusto Marley **– force una sonrisa -** Quinn también me hablo de vos… pero no me dijo nada de que ya eran novias oficialmente -**

M - **si debes conocer bastante a Mary no le gustan mucho las relaciones oficiales** -

Q - **es que hace muy poco solo unos días, y me pareció que no era una noticia para contar por teléfono** -

R - **las felicito** -

Estaba muy enojada, pero no podía hacer nada, Quinn estaba en todo su derecho… pero… _¿por que no esperó para ver que le contestaba yo?_ sentí que realmente no le importaba para nada. Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, quería gritar, pero no podía, aparte Marley era muy simpática y amable conmigo. Pero Quinn, _¿se estará vengando por todo lo que le dije?_ si es asi lo logro porque me esta haciendo sufrir como las mejores.

R - **buena chicas yo me retiro simplemente pase a saludar** -

M - **por favor quédate a cenar con nosotras** -

La chica insistía pero Quinn no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, realmente yo estaba decepcionada.

R - **gracias pero en otro momento** -

M - **dale otro día organizamos mejor no amor?** – miro a Quinn - **Estas muy callada, te incomoda que hable con tu amiga jeje no queras que me cuente algún secretito jeje**

Q - **para nada, aparte sofia sabe perfectamente que puede y no contar **-

M - **no te lo tomes tan así** – sonrio - **Pero algunos me vas a contar no Sofi?**

R - **si obvio te digo uno** –mire fijamente a Quinn que puso una de cara de "que vas a decir"- **Quinn me dijo que tus besos son irresistible, que no se comparan con nada - **Quinn me quería matar con la mirada, sabía perfectamente que eso me lo había dicho a mi - **Es así no Quinnie?**

M - **bueno parece que le da un poco de vergüenza reconocerlo **-

Q - **es que se supone que es un secreto de amigas **-

R - **me voy, cuando quieras Marley te cuento mas sobre…** - me dolia decirlo - **tu amor**

Me marche con la frente bien en alto y una sonrisa, la cual se borro por completo cuando comencé a bajar las escaleras, no quería llorar pero mis lágrimas ya caían de mi cara como chorros de agua. Mi intento de superar mis miedos me llevo a la humillación total. Cuando llego al primer piso alguien me toma por el brazo, era ella, que había bajado por el ascensor.

Q - **perdóname por favor jamás pensé que ibas a venir y menos que te declararías de esa manera.** – su Mirada reflejaba dolor - **Lo siento…**

R - **esta todo bien, yo soy la que te pido perdón** - Me zafé de sus mano y me dirigí a la puerta de salida - **Olvídate de todo lo que paso hoy, fue un error mio pensar que me ibas a esperar, nada mas** -

Note que ella quiso seguirme pero apareció Marley. Me sentía tan fracasada, que no quise volver a mi depto solo para llorar toda la noche, así que me dirigí a un bar, el dueño era un amigo mío de la universidad. Era un lugar con mucha gente y poca luz, fui directamente a la barra y allí estaba Noah.

N - **que sorpresa, Rach, como estas?** -

R - **Noah todo bien, andaba por acá cerca y decidí venir a saludar** -

N - **mmm no te creo mucho que hayas venido por mi jeje, pero igual bienvenida, pedí lo que quieras que es regalo de la casa **-

R - **no seas malo jeje y gracias** -

N - **me disculpas atiendo unos asuntitos y estoy con vos **-

R - **ok no hay problema** -

Aparte de ser compañero de la universidad, Noah fue quien me presento a Finn, asi que conoce bastante bien nuestra relación, de seguro debe saber por lo que estamos pasando, no se si fue muy buena idea venir, pero ya estoy acá.

Mire mi celular y tenía un mensaje de Quinn, no quise leerlo, no quería saber nada de ella, por lo menos esa noche. Noah se acerco nuevamente, esta vez traía algo para tomar, no se lo que era pero que estaba muy fuerte seguro. Hablamos bastante, de la universidad, las materias, los profes y mas.

Yo y el alcohol no somos compatibles jeje, luego de casi dos hora ya estábamos charlando de cualquier cosa, de la vida y mas. Hasta que pregunto lo que me imaginaba

N - **¿que pasa con Finn?** – lo mire fijamente - **Se que están distanciados** -

R - **es largo de explicar, fueron muchas cosas que se dieron en la relación y esta complicado** -

N - **sabes que el es un poco loquito, por asi decirlo, pero jamás lo vi tan enamorado de alguien, el te quiere mucho** -

R - **lo sé… pero no me vas a negar que no se porto muy bien últimamente conmigo** -

N - **pero nunca estuvieron tan distanciados como ahora, creo que después de esto el va a saber valorarte mas** -

R - **es que esta vez fui yo la del problema **– suspire - **yo lo lastime** -

N - **no se lo que paso, pero creo que no debe ser tan malo como para que no se perdonen… ustedes tienen que darse por lo menos una última oportunidad **-

R - **quizás tengas razón, el fue la relación mas larga y estable que tuve en mi vida** -

En eso lo llaman a Noah y me quede un rato pensando en lo que me había dicho, con todo lo de Quinn, nunca pensé realmente en Finn. Con el pase momentos muy lindo, no se si lo amo, pero si lo quiero mucho, la verdad nos merecemos una charla y por que no, quizás, otra oportunidad. Estar con el quizá haga que olvide estos sentimientos por Quinn y todo vuelva a ser como antes. Aparte ella ya tiene novia, decir esa frase me destruía, tome mi vaso y lo vacié de una.

Me despedí de Noah y me dirigí a mi depto. Estaba recostada sobre mi sillón y parecía que las paredes se me caían, siempre digo que no voy a volver a tomar, pero ni mis promesas cumplo. No se si fue la charla con Noah o el enojo con Quinn pero tome mi celular y llame a Finn. Esta vez si me atendió

F - **hola Rach, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí** -

R - **Hola, sabes que nunca me olvido de vos** -

F **- la verdad no lo sé… pasó mucho tiempo** -

R - **tenemos que hablar…** - escuche un suspiro de el - **hay muchas cosas que aclarar, sabes que lo de Quinn fue todo mentira, no se porque se dio asi** -

F **- no hablemos de ella… sé que te lastimé mucho… pero vos también a mi** -

R - **parece que últimamente lo único que hago es lastimar gente** -

F - **pero las heridas se curan… te tengo que dejar porque estoy trabajando,** **después hablamos, me gustó escucharte** -

R - **dale cuando podamos hablamos **-

F - **amor… te extraño** -

R - **yo… también** -

Cortamos la comunicación, las palabras "te extraño" me salieron por inercia, realmente estaba preparada para volver a verlo? Volví a mirar mi celular y recordé el mensaje que me había mandado Quinn y no había leído, lo estaba por borrar pero lo abrí

**MENSAJE: yo también te quiero**

Definitivamente me voy a volver loca, leí cincuenta veces el mensaje, no podía creer, que me quiso decir, quería reír, quería llorar, estaba en shock alcohólico y emocional, me recosté del todo en mi cama, con los ojos clavados en el techo y mi mente en blanco, que lo único que repetía era "yo también te quiero"… "amor… te extraño", hasta quedar dormida.

Me desperté con el ruido de mi teléfono que estaba quedando sin batería, me dolía todo el cuerpo, aun estaba vestida de la noche anterior, mire la hora, iban a ser la 2 de la tarde. Con los ojos semiabierto, abrí la ducha y llene la bañera, me recosté en ella y volví a dormirme. Nuevamente me despertó mi teléfono, pero esta vez me estaban llamando, Sali rápidamente, y conteste, era un número desconocido.

R - **¿si quien habla? -**

Q - **soy Quinn, por favor te necesito, me acaban de robar** -

R - **¿como que te robaron?** – mi Corazon empezo a latir muy rapido - **¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Donde estas?** - Me desperté totalmente.

Q - **yo estoy bien, pero me sacaron todo, no tengo dinero nada, estoy muy lejos no consigo siquiera taxi** -

R - **decime donde estas que te voy a buscar** -

Q - **esta es la dirección,…, estoy en una plaza** -

R - **ok salgo para allá, espérame y tranquilízate** -

Q - **te espero, gracias** -

Qué manera de empezar el día por Dios. Me cambie rápidamente y salía buscarla. Me tome un taxi, porque no sabía como llegar, le indique la dirección al chofer. Por el camino no pensaba en nada mas que encontrarla sana y salva, me había asustado mucho, quería llegar cuanto antes, al parecer ella estaba tranquila por el tono que había escuchado en su vos.

Veinte minutos después llegué al lugar, empecé a buscarla como loca, hasta que la vi sentada en un banco, cuando me vio se dirigió hacia mi y nos abrasamos

R - **¿que te paso? por Dios me asuste mucho** – a estas Alturas ya estaba histerica - **¿como estas? - **Era raro, porque ella estaba muy tranquila, y se sonreía.

Q - **perdóname… se que no tengo que hacer estas cosas, pero lo del robo era todo mentira** -

R - **me estas tomando por idiota **– la preocupacion se me habia ido y ahora estaba muy molesta - **por que haces estas cosas**

Q - **no encontré otra manera de traerte hasta acá, si te lo pedía de seguro no venias** -

R - **que pretendes de mi Quinn, me quieres volver loca, todo lo que paso, ahora esto** -

Q - **quiero que pases el resto del día conmigo, sin ningún pretexto, sin hablar de lo que paso, solo disfrutemos el día, sin pensar en nadie mas que nosotras, por favor nos lo merecemos** -

R - **estás loca** – me rei -

Q - **te prometo que esta misma noche aclaramos todo **– sus ojos me volvian loca -** pero ahora acepta mi propuesta por favor** -

Esta mujer estaba loca, pero de la manera en que me lo pedia, todo mi enojo se borraba, me tenia hipnotizada.

R - **ya estoy acá, el taxi se fue, parece que no me queda otra **-

Q - **te juro que no te vas a arrepentir** -

Me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar. Yo trataba de aparentar seriedad, pero ella estaba como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotras, como si fuésemos las amigas de siempre.

* * *

aqui esta otro capitulo, que bueno que les esta gustando... les recuerdo que esta historia no es mia.. sino de Luccy abajo les dejo la dirección... :) solo tienen que poner todorelatos... y lo que esta abajo

/perfil/

1344915/


	5. Chapter 5

R - **¿a donde vamos? **–

Q -** ya vas a ver **– me sonrio -

Me llevaba de la mano casi corriendo, no entendía nada, hasta que paramos en una esquina, ella se colocó detrás de mi, tapándome mis ojos.

Q - **confía en mi te va a gustar** – decia mientras me empujaba un poco - **caminemos**

R - **me vas hacer caer** - hice un puchero que dudo que ella pudiera ver - **decime de una vez a donde vamos** -

Caminamos unos metros, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello y la sensación de dejarme guiar por ella, quería aparentar estar enojada, pero estaba hecha una tonta jeje

Q - **listo, llegamos** - Me destapo los ojos y tenía frente a mi la entrada a un parque de diversiones, ahora si que estaba totalmente confundida. -

R - **¿me estas tomando el pelo?** – la miraba a ella y miraba el lugar al cual me habia llevado - **¿que hacemos acá? -**

Q - **te acordás que hace unos años, cuando todavía éramos unas mocosas, siempre soñábamos con pasar todo un día en un parque…? **– asenti - **Bueno, creo que esta es la ocasión.** -

R - **no estoy para estas cosas** – me aleje un poco de ella - **y todo lo que pasó, me da bronca que actúes como si nada** -

Q - **estas rompiendo la promesa, dijiste que no tocaríamos el tema y que pasarías un día conmigo** – desvie la Mirada - ** Después hablamos de lo que quieras, ahora vamos **-

Era una situación rara pero lo había prometido, asi que no me quedo otra que entrar. Era verdad siempre de chicas yo insistía con pasar todo un día en un parque, pero fuimos creciendo y esa idea quedo como un simple deseo.

Quinn estaba enloquecida, parecía una niñita, me llevaba corriendo de juego en juego, a tal punto de olvidarme de todo, reímos, gritamos, corrimos, hasta cansarnos. Se había convertido en una tarde única, lo que nos faltaba era solo la montaña rusa, a la cual Quinn le había rehuido, ya que era demasiado alta, pero la tome de la mano y la lleve hasta estar sentadas en ella, comenzó a moverse y a medida que tomaba velocidad ella apretaba mis manos cada vez mas fuertes, volteo a mirarla y estaba con los ojos cerrados, me acerqué a su oído y casi gritando dije

R - **por fin descubro algo a lo que le tienes miedo** -

Impulsivamente le doy un beso en la mejilla, ella abrió sus ojos y nos mirábamos perdidamente, las dos con una sorisa de felicidad, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, nos perdimos por unos segundos del mundo, a tal punto que nos dimos cuenta que el recorrido ya había acabado.

Salimos riendo, caminábamos por el predio lentamente y tomadas de la mano, ambas nos dábamos cuenta, pero ninguna quería soltarse.

Q - **nada que ver lo hice solo para tomarte la mano** – desviaba la Mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas -

R - **no te creo** – la rete -

Hablábamos como dos niñas, nos hacíamos cosquillas y reíamos cada dos segundos.

R - **hay que rico** – mis ojos se iluminaron cuando vi los algodones de azucar - **quiero comer algodón de azúcar** – desvie mi Mirada hacia Quinn - **porfis porfis**

Q - **ok niñita hermosa ya te lo compro** -

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy largo por cierto jeje, y se dirigió a comprar. No quería pensar en nada, esa tarde había sido maravillosa, pero ya estaba terminando. Quinn se acercó comiendo el algodón de azúcar.

R - **te lo estas comiendo todo** – hice un puchero - **yo era la que quería** -

Q - **es mío, si quieres te convido…** -

Tomo un pedacito con su mano y me lo ofreció, cuando lo iba a tomar, no me dejó, asi que comí de su mano, me estaba provocando y yo no me iba a queda atrás, asi que comiendo el algodón chupe uno de sus dedos, ella sonrió e introdujo el dedo que yo había lamido en su boca, me sonroje y baje mi mirada con una leve sonrisa en mis labios.

R - **nos vamos** -

Q – **si **– me tendio su mano -** pero a un lugar mas acorde a nuestra edad jeje el dia todavía no termina** -

Esta vez no proteste, tome su mano y me deje llevar. Caminamos unas cuadras, según mi instinto me decía que estábamos cerca del lago de la ciudad, se sentía ese olor a tierra mojada, también se escuchaba música muy fuerte, y había muchos jóvenes por el lugar.

Q - **te va a gustar el lugar, me trajo una chic…-** alce la ceja - **he alguien una vez y me encantó, la gente es muy buena onda jeje** -

Era cerca del muelle, un lugar muy grande, lleno de chicos y chicas de nuestra edad, había todo tipo de clase de gente, los que bailaban, los que hablaban, los que cantaban, los que ya no se conocían de la cantidad de alcohol o alguna otra sustancia en el cuerpo, pero lo más lindo era que todos tenia re buena onda.

Entramos al lugar, pedimos unos tragos y nos dirigimos al muelle, esta vez procure ser mas cuidadosa con la bebida, no me permitiría otro descontrol. En el muelle había un grupo reducido de jóvenes que cantaban y tocaban algunos instrumentos sentados en ronda, nos invitaron a sumarnos, a lo que accedimos rápidamente, me senté en el suelo y Quinn hizo lo mismo, pero corrió mis piernas y se coloco frente a mi, recostando su espalada en mi pecho.

Podía sentir el olor de su pelo y el calor de su cuerpo, lo que hacia que me ponga muy nerviosa. Me tranquilice cuando comenzaron a cantar una canción muy buena, en la cual nos prendimos todos, era rock nacional (Insisto de Ciro y los Persas), todos cantábamos pero en el estribillo Quinn tomó mis manos para abrasarse mas y cantaba muy fuerte:

… **si yo te volviera a ver,**

**Insisto, siempre te voy a querer,**

**Insisto, aunque el tiempo diga no,**

**Insisto, nunca morirá este amor… **

Me encantaba escucharla, y más si me dedicaba esas indirectas jeje. Cantamos un rato mas hasta que otro chico agarro una guitarra y comenzó a cantar el tema de Ricky Martin "lo mejor de mi vida eres tu", y esta vez fui yo la que le cante al oído…

… **yo me siento al fin feliz, la tristeza no es para mí**

**Y que me importa lo que viví, si me regalan el futuro no lo quiero sin ti.**

**Hay no me digas no, si escondes algo dámelo**

**Por que llego la hora de estar conmigo, pues el destino y asi lo escribió**

**si es amor abrásame con ganas, si no lo es tal vez será mañana**

**estando juntas mi mundo se llena de luz**

**lo mejor de mi vida eres tu**

**Lo mejor de i vida eres tu… **

Ella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás quedando las dos cara a cara

Q - **vos también sos lo mejor de mi vida** - Me robo un piquito -

Al instante me ruborice, estábamos delante de mucha gente pero al parecer nadie nos vio.

Q - **¿vamos a buscar otros tragos?** -

Asentí con la mirada. Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos al bar, la música estaba muy fuerte y tentadora jeje sonaba un tema de los Black Eyes peas.

R - **me encanta este tema** - No es que me apasione el tecno, pero este, es mi debilidad jeje -

Q - **olvida los tragos** – me jalo hacia la pista - **vamos a bailar** -

R –** no** -

Fue imposible negarme ante su mirada. El lugar estaba lleno, llevábamos bailando aproximadamente media hora, a pesar de que la música era muy movida, Quinn se movía muy sensualmente, me provocaba de tal forma que me ruborizaba a cada segundo.

Cuando nos estábamos por marchar, cambia totalmente la música comienza a sonar el tema de Axel "como decirte". Quinn me tomó por la cintura, apretándome a su cuerpo, un calor inmenso me recorrió, la música me llevaba, asi que coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello, nos mirabamos y sonreímos, las dos nos movíamos muy lentamente, cantándonos la canción al oído:

**Que haces aquí yo no te vi llegar,**

**que hace el amor si se vuelve a encontrar**

**Que fue de ti que lejos del ayer,**

**se fue una niña hoy veo una mujer**

**como ocultar que el tiempo ya paso,**

**como callar el amor de las dos**

**si eres feliz dímelo por favor,**

**hoy se que el mundo ha cambiado para siempre**

**te amare siempre asi, aunque no seas mia…**

**Como decirte que te quiero, y desafiar al mundo entero**

**como gritar que hemos soñado, si hemos perdido hemos ganado**

**como decirte que te quiero, como decirte que me muero de amor**

**si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón… **

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, sus manos en mi cintura, su perfume, el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, su voz; estaba enloquecida, separamos unos centímetros nuestras caras para mirarnos a los ojos, pegamos nuestras frentes. Sus ojos brillaban, la dos sonreíamos, nuestras respiraciones se sincronizaban y la distancia entre nuestras bocas desapareció para fundirse en un beso único, lento, apasionado.

Otra vez sentía ese sabor, esos labios irreemplazables, le dimos lugar a nuestras lengua para que bailen al igual que nuestros cuerpos, sus manos apretaban mi cuerpo al suyo y las mias no soltaban su cuello, no quería separarme nunca, quería frenar todo el universo allí mismo y vivir para siempre ese momento.

Separamos nuestras bocas solo para tomar un respiro, no decíamos nada, nuestros ojos hablaban por nosotras, una sonrisa se dibujo en nuestros labios que se volvieron a fundir en otro y otro y otro beso. Creo que estuvimos asi por mas de veinte minutos, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que alrededor nuestro había gente jeje

Salimos del lugar sin decir palabra, tomadas de la mano, sonriendo como dos… enamoradas jeje. Caminamos alejándonos del lugar, hasta llegar a una esquina

Q - **he… voy a llamar a… un taxi **-

Me apoye contra un murito que había allí, la miraba y no podía creer, no pensaba en otra cosa que en todo lo que había pasado en este día, y me sonreía. Ella se acercó y se recostó sobre el muro a mi lado. Tomo mi mano y jugaba con mis dedos, las dos mirábamos a la calle

Q - **¿te gustó pasar el día juntas?** -

R – **si** -

Q - **¿estas arrepentida?** -La miré a los ojos, se veía como esperaba impaciente mi respuesta -

R - para nada -

Se sonreía, es tan linda je, que no pude evitarlo, la besé nuevamente, eran pequeños besitos, ella jalaba mi labio inferior, las dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja jeje. Nos besamos hasta que llego el taxi. Durante el viaje nos recostamos una a la otra, sin decir nada.

Intentaba reaccionar, pensar, meditar lo que había pasado, como llegamos a este punto y nada, mi mente solo recordaba sus besos, su risa. Llegamos a su depto, ella baja y me jala para que hiciera lo mismo.

R - **yo aprovecho y me voy a mi depto.** -

Q - **para nada corazón** – me volvio a tomar la mano y me jalo hacia su departamento - **después del día juntas, te prometí que hablaríamos.**

Con todo lo que había pasado era todo un riesgo ir a su depto jeje. Pero tenía razón, llegó el momento de aclarar todo. Demoramos casi media subiendo las escaleras, entre cosquillas, abrazos, algunos besitos jeje, no avanzábamos nunca, creo que despertamos a todos los vecinos jeje. Ya en su depto nos besamos sin control hasta caer sentadas en el sillón. Tratando de tomar un poco de aire dije

R - **creo que llego el momento de aclara todo ¿no?** -

Q - **lo único que tengo para decir es que te quiero muchísimo, no te das una idea de todo lo que me provocas, y mas si puedo tenerte asi delante mio… besarte… mimarte…** -

R - **para un poquito amor**…- vi como le brillaban los ojos -** dejame hablar** -

Q - **¿como me dijiste?** - Me sonroje al instante, se me había escapado esa palabra -

R - **que pares un poquito, por favor, dejame hablar** -

Q - **mmm no creo que me hayas dicho exactamente eso, pero bueno** – se acomo major en el sillon - **Quiero que me digas todo lo que venias a decirme ayer, porfa, me pase toda la noche imaginando lo que dirías**

R - **vos lo dijiste ayer vine a decirte, pero no te vi tan desesperada por escucharme, se ve que tenias a otra a quien escuchar** -

Me Salio todo el enojo de adentro, me plante con mis palabras pero baje mi mirada enseguida al notar como cambiaba la cara de Quinn al pronunciar cada una de mis palabras.

Q - **perdóname fui una idiota… no solo por lo de ayer, sino por dejarte sola todo este tiempo y querer reemplazar tu ausencia con otra persona… es que… tus palabras me habían dejado muy dolida** -

R - **yo también estuve mal en ese momento, no medí mis palabras… pero, no esperaste a que te contestara… a que te dijera lo que sentía y te pusiste de novia** -

Q - **pará… pará… pará, Marley se confundió, no estamos de novia, entendeme estaba dolida y la relación con ella ya era de antes, te lo había contado** -

R - ya mirándonos a los ojos - **¿y ahora como estas con ella? -**

Sabía que su respuesta era todo, había pasado solo un día, pero aquí sabría realmente que tanto me quiere.

Q - **no importa ahora ella, ya estuvimos ablando y le aclaré la situación** – su voz sonaba segura - **Me vas a decir o no lo de ayer -**

Verdaderamente Quinn era experta en zafar de situaciones, pero me dejo un poco tranquila lo que me había dicho, ahora era mi momento, no sabía si decirle exactamente todo lo de ayer, pero… hay como me mira

SOFIA: **haber como te digo** – los nervios regresaron a mi - **vos también provocas en mi miles de cosas que no sé como explicar** – senti como comemzaba a sonrojarme - **Nunca lo había sentido antes solo que después de ese primer beso… es como que se despertó algo en mi** – tome aire - **Sentí muchísimo miedo, por eso el rechazo, pero alguien me dijo que el miedo es peor que el sufrimiento. Asi que tenia que elegir, o trataba de recomponer nuestra amistad o me arriesgaba a ver que era esto que sentía, esta necesidad de… estar con vos je**

Q - **¿y que decidiste se puede saber?** - Me tape la cara porque su mirada me incomodaba y se lo dije rapidísimo. –

R - **te quiero mucho y quiero tener una oportunidad con vos** -

Ella comenzó a reírse y se abalanzó sobre mi, abrazándome y tirándome sobre el sillón, quitó mis manos de mi cara y apoyo su frente con la mia, estaba sobre mi.

Q - **me encantás…** - comenzo a darme besos - **por Dios, como te quiero**

Me daba besos por toda la cara hasta fundirse en mi boca, nuevamente nuestras lenguas se enredaban, era tan rico sentirla así, yo tenia mis manos en su cuello impidiendo que se apartara de mi. Ella comenzó a besar mi cuello, no puedo describir lo que sentía, solo cerré mis ojos y me abandoné a sus besos. En un momento sentí que se aparto, cuando abro mis ojos ella me mira y se sonreía

Q - **te vez tan linda** -

Me ruboricé y rápidamente comencé a hacerle cosquilla, al estar ella sobre mi se cayó al suelo. Nos empezamos a reir como locas, por la caída, por la situación, por todo. Tenerla lejos unos instantes me hizo razonar

R - **creo que ahora si me tengo que ir** -

Q - **ni lo sueñes… te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche** -

Me jalo al suelo con ella y seguimos besándonos.

R - **y… ¿porque debería quedarme?** – lo dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Q - **muchas veces quedaste aca, no creo que esta sea una excepción, o** – entrecerro los ojos - **¿te incomoda?**

Lo decía mientras pasaba su dedo desde mi boca, por mi cuello y seguía bajando. La detuve muy sutilmente, si seguía haciendo estas cosas no se como iba a terminar, y creo que todo se dio muy rápido y hasta el nivel que habíamos llegado era suficiente.

R - **ni se te ocurra estar pensando que voy a ir a esa cama, donde estuviste seguramente no se con cuantas de tu chicas.**

Lo dije en tono irónico, ella se hizo la inocente, como que jamás había hecho algo asi.

Q - **me estas ofendiendo jeje, lo acepto… pero, no querrás que vallamos a la tuya donde estuviste con tu ex noviecito** -

Mi cara cambio totalmente, me había olvidado por completo de Finn y lo que habíamos hablado. Quinn se dio cuenta

Q - **¿para que hablé? **– vi como su expression cambiaba por tristeza -** no me digas que te vas a arrepentir ahora, según lo que se no volvieron a hablar o no es asi? -**

R - **si hablamos… -**

Q - **¿que le dijiste?** -

R - **fue anoche, estaba un poco alcoholizada** – baje mi Mirada - **hable con Noah, estaba enojadísima con vos **-

Q - **¿que le dijiste? **– su voz sonaba fria, dura -

R - **que todo lo nuestro fue mentira y que teníamos que hablar** -

Q - **no te voy a juzgar** – suspiro - **pero creo que ahora estamos a mano**

R - **algo mas.. le dije…** - no me atrevia a confesarselo - **le dije que lo extrañaba**

Estábamos las dos sentadas, en el suelo, Quinn jugaba con mis dedos

Q - **¿que vas a hacer?** -

R - **Quinnie… yo ahora quiero estar con vos… pero no te puedo decir exactamente que es lo que siento, obvio a Finn también lo quiero pero nuestra relación ya es insostenible**. – no se movie, ni decia nada, su Mirada estaba fija en el suelo - **Yo quiero saber si vos estas dispuesta a intentar algo conmigo, pero sin ninguna certeza, en este momento no te puedo prometer nada, si me dices que no estás en todo tu derecho**

Q - **con tal de estar con vos… **- me miro -** me arriesgo a cualquier cosa** -

Nos abrasamos muy fuerte. En ese momento me di cuenta que realmente me quería, son muy pocas las personas que se arriesgan de esa manera. Pero yo estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para no hacerla sufrir.

R - **gracias por entenderme… te quiero muuucho** -

Me estaba por contestar pero no la deje, me senté sobre sus piernas y la bese apasionadamente.

R - **corazón…** -

Q - **te tenés que ir ya lo se y no quiero** – hizo un puchero -

R - **mañana nos vemos, después de la Universidad** -

Q - **vez como me tenés, ya me había olvidado que mañana tenia clases **-

Me fui de su depto. Obvio que luego de una sesión interminable de besos jeje..


	6. Chapter 6

Llegué a mi depto., estaba cansadísima, asi que sin mas me entregue en los brazos de Morfeo. Al día siguiente me desperté con un mensaje de ella

MENSAJE **- buen día corazón, estoy contando los segundos para verte, te extraño –**

Estaba muy contenta esa mañana, me prepare un desayuno y dispuse a ordenar un poco mi vida jaja (suena raro pero si). Todo pasó muy rápido, de ser amiga de Quinn y estar de novia con Finn, a estar peleada con los dos, y ahora en una especie de relación con Quinn. - _¿Que somos, novias? ¿Seguimos siendo amigas? ¿Como voy a enfrentar esto? ¿Como se lo digo a Finn? ¿Y a mi familia? -_ Obvio que el primero en saberlo sera el abuelo, y el que me diría como contárselo a mamá. Cuantas cosas por Dios, pero lo único que quiero en este momento, es verla.

Por la tarde, fui a la universidad, las clases me parecieron interminables. Cuando culminé, estaba por escribirle un mensajito cuando siento que alguien me toma por detrás de la cintura, era ella que me susurra al oído.

Q - **hola preciosa, te extrañé** -

Sin decir nada, la tome de la mano y la jale hacia el baño, que se encontraba muy cerca, trabe la puerta y comenzamos a besarnos como locas, era tan excitante la situación.

R - **yo también te extrañe** – no podia estar lejos de ella - **no pude ni concentrarme pensado en vos.**

Ella estaba recostada sobre la puerta y yo delante de ella haciéndole miles de mimos. Hasta que oímos que golpeaban. Comenzamos a reírnos por la situación. Nos arreglamos y salimos diciendo que se había trabado la puerta, que momento por Dios.

Luego de eso fuimos a mi depto. Tenía que ponerme al día con todos los trabajos de mis clases y supuestamente Quinn me ayudaría. Creo que en dos horas no llegué a pasar ni siquiera una hoja. Nos la pasábamos mimándonos, riendo y más.

R - **por favor mi vida** – dije con voz suplicante - **concentrémonos porque tengo que terminar-**

Q - **¿ya quieres terminar conmigo?**

R **- sabes que estoy súper atrasada** – le reproche **- y no estás ayudando**

Q **- yo te estoy dando ánimos **– se rio -** incentivándote para que no sea tan aburrido -**

R - **sos una loquita **– me saco la lengua - **pero te quiero**

Q - **yo mas** -

R - **te puedo hacer una pregunta y si podes contéstame con la mayor sinceridad posible?** -

Q - **lo que quieras** -

R - **yo me di cuenta que sentía algo mas fuerte por vos después que ocurrió lo del beso pero… **- la mire fijamente -** vos… cuando empezaste a verme de otra forma -**

Q - **jeje que ocurrencias las tuyas** – me mando un beso - **pero te voy a contar la verdad** – la vi tomar aire -** Hace unos años, cuando recién me había dado cuenta de mis preferencias, yo a mujer que se me cruzaba la veía distinta **– alce la ceja y se rio un poco -** fueron unos meses en los cuales la verdad me da un poquito de vergüenza decirlo, me gustabas mucho **– mis mejillas se pusieron rojas - **pero tenia terror a siquiera insinuarte algo por miedo a que te asustes y se rompiera nuestra amistad, luego con el tiempo comencé a salir con chicas y todo eso que sentía **– miro al suelo - **yo pensé que se había ido, pero parece que simplemente se ocultó muy dentro mío y después de ese beso volvió a Salir con mucha mas fuerza jeje **-

R - **wow me dejaste helada **– no podia dejar de sonreir - **jamás pensé que te hubieras fijado antes en mi** -

Q – **perdón** – me miro un poco avergonzada - **fueron simplemente unos meses pero hace años ya, nunca te mentí, nuestra amistad siempre fue verdadera - **

R - **esta todo bien, no tenés que pedirme perdón** – me acerque a ella y le acaricie la mejilla - **es mas te tendría que agradecer porque si me hubieses confesado en aquel momento de seguro me hubiera dado miedo y no me hubiese acercado mas a vos** -

Q - **siempre valore eso de vos** – me dio un pico - **que a pesar de mi condición nunca me dejaste sola, muchas de las que se decían mis amigas al enterarse nunca mas me dirigieron la palabra -**

R - **es dura la sociedad para las personas como vos** – rodo los ojos -

Q - **como nosotras querrás decir **– solte una carcajada -

R - **tienes razón** – me quede pensando - **no lo había terminado de razonar, soy lesbiana** –

Q - **no entiendo que es lo que te da risa** -

R - **que no se nada** – mi miro raro - **me tenes que enseñar a ser lesbian -**

Q - **jaja realmente sos una loquita linda…** - me beso - **corazón no te puedo enseñar, se es y punto jaja. **– se alejo un poco y me miro de una manera que no puedo describir **- Podría…** - acercaba su rostro al mio - **no se…** - Dios como queria besarla otra vez - **enseñarte otras cosas que seguramente sabes muy bien pero jamás probaste con una mujer **– no pude mas y le robe un beso mas largo y pasional que los demas -

R - **que estas insinuando Quinn** – le dije apenas recupere el aliento -

Q - **nada amor nos tomaremos el tiempo que quieras** –dijo de manera inocente -

R - **tengo una propuesta para hacerte** – sonrio -

Q - **mmm de que se trata -**

R - **te gustaría…** - dije mirando el suelo no se porque aun me da pena hacer esa tipo de preguntas con ella – **te gustaria pasar el fin de semana conmigo…**

Q - **no me lo tenes que preguntar** -

R - **pero en el campo** -

Q - **me encantaría** – tenia una sonrisa enorme en el rostro -

R – **y…. – **dude un poco en decirlo **- si te digo que visitaremos a mi abuelo**

Q - **no entiendo… pensé que…** - vi su cara de confusion -

R - **si, vamos a estar solas** – comence a explicarle - **pero antes tengo que hablar con él, porque le prometí que si me declaraba a la persona que quería el seria el primero en conocerla –**

Q - **pero si tu abuelo ya me conoce** – mi rubia al parecer no entendia aun -

R - **como mi amiga…** - le di un beso en la mejilla -** no como la persona a la que quiero**

Q - **me gusta la idea pero** – temblo un poco - **me da un poquito de miedo y si me rechaza** -

R - **es imposible que pase eso, el es la persona mas comprensible en el mundo, aparte creo que un poco se dio cuenta de cómo vienen las cosas **-

Q - esta bien, esta bien, lo que vos quieras Hermosa -

Me di cuenta que no había entendido bien mi idea, me acerqué a ella la abrase y le dije al oído.

R - **tengo un secretito para vos amiga** – senti como se estemecio -

Q - **asi que venís en plan de amiga** -

R - **la verdad es que yo este finde voy a saludar a mi abuelo y le voy a pedir prestada una de las cabañas que tiene cerca del lago, la que el usa con los turistas…** - vi que intento hablar - **shhh vos no digas nada pero allí quiero llevar a una personita muy especial que hace que mis días tengas sentido -**

Su cara se ilumino, al parecer le había encantado mi idea jeje

Q - **yo también tengo un secreto amiga… **- se mordio el labio - **me parece que me estoy enamorando perdidamente y de esto no hay vuelta atrás jeje -**

Me encantó que me haya dicho eso, aunque un poco de miedo me generaba. Asi pasó la semana, nos veíamos todos los días como siempre, pero ahora era diferente, nos mirábamos e instantáneamente una sonrisa se formaba en nuestros rostros, cuando nos encontrábamos a solas no parábamos de abrasarnos, besarnos, mimarnos, era todo tan lindo.

A Quinn la volvían loca mis besos y a mi me fascinaba que me diera muchos besitos en el cuello, tenia una suavidad y pasión a la vez, nunca me había sentido tan bien con una persona, el solo hecho de verla o despertarme en la mañana con un mensaje suyo me dejaba como un estúpida riendo sola, contaba las horas para verla, no conseguía concentrarme en mis estudios pensando en ella, no puedo explicar lo que siento, es algo distinto jamás me paso, ni siquiera con Finn que estuve mas de un año, no logro explicarlo es algo muy raro y lindo a las vez -_ ¿será esto amor? Creo que no hay dudas me enamore de Mariana… la amo_ -

SOFIA: **la amo… la amo… **- ya hasta hablaba sola -

Repetía una y otra vez, mientras acomodaba algunas ropas en un bolso. Era viernes, ya estaba anocheciendo y en unos minutos partiríamos al campo a pasar nuestro finde juntas.

Ya en camino al depto de Quinn, iba pensando cual seria el mejor momento para declararle mi amor, tenia que ser un momento único e inolvidable. Pero… y ella como reaccionara, seré muy apresurada, pero si me dijo que se estaba enamorando… - **no pienses Rach, solo vive este momento es obvio que ella te quiere si no, no estaría con vos** -

Llegue a su depto. Y me propuse un objetivo "este finde seria inolvidable". Subí a buscarla, (tenemos nuestras llaves ya hace años je). Ella estaba en su habitación con muuuucha ropa tirada por todos lados.

R - **hola hermosa…** - la bese - **lista para las mini vacaciones** -

Q - **no, no tengo nada listo, no se que llevarme** -

R - **son dos días y aparte es en el campo, no creo que tengas que llevar demasiado** -

Q - **ya se que no es mucha la ropa que tengo que llevar, pasa que perdí una prenda en especial y la quiero** -

R - **Quinn** – mire la habitacion - **con todo lo que tenes aca, una prenda no hace la diferencia -**

Q - **pero esa si yo la quiero** – hizo un puchero -

R - **ok te ayudo a buscar, decime como es** -

Q - **he...** – se puso nerviosa - **no, esta bien yo me arreglo vos acomódame los cosméticos**

R - **que misteriosa estas **– entrecerre los ojos - **que estas escondiendo jeje -**

Me acerque lentamente y comencé a hacerle cosquilla, cayó sobre la cama en medio de la ropa y yo sobre ella, la tenia dominada no paraba de reírse hasta que tomo mis manos inmovilizándome y nos besamos lentamente, cuando giro para quedar a su lado no medí la distancia y caí de la cama.

Ella se reía y yo con la cara en el suelo, hasta que diviso debajo de la cama un paquetito transparente, lo tomo en mis manos y al parecer era un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro muy sugestivo y provocativo.

R - **no será esto lo que buscabas**. – mostrando el paquete con una cara muy picara.

Mariana se quedo colorada y se abalanzó al suelo sobre mi quitándome el paquete

Q - **se supone que no lo tenias que ver…** - rode los ojos - **por ahora je… era una sorpresa **-

R - **te he visto tantas veces en ropa interior** -

Q - **si es verdad pero…** - puso una sonrisa picara - **nunca me la quitaste**

Ahora la que estaba sonrojada era yo. Quinn sabe ser muy insinuante cuando quiere.

SOFIA: no va a faltar oportunidad. Ahora vamos que se hace muy tarde.

Durante el viaje, de un poco mas de una hora, Quinn no paraba de provocarme, parecía una nenita, me hacia caritas y cuando encontraba oportunidad me robaba algún besos. Mas de una vez me distraje, agradezco que no conduzco muy fuerte y tengo buenos reflejos.

Cuando estábamos llegando note que Quinn, se quedo muy callada solo escuchaba música y casi no hablaba.

R - **¿pasa algo Quinnie estas muy callada? **-

Q - **¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?** – movia la pierna en señal de nerviosismo -

R - **creo que es un buen paso – **le sonrei -** quien mejor que mi abuelo para entenderme -**

Q - **y si no lo hace… **- comenzo a divagar - **y si no te entiende…-** si no la detenia entraria en un ataque de panico - **si nos rechaza, Rach no quiero que sufras.**

R - **no creo que san tan grande el sufrimiento si vos estas a mi lado -**

Q - **siempre a tu lado** -

R - **iremos de a poco, no le contare todo de una creo que con su experiencia lo notara** -

Llegamos y mi abuelo como siempre esperando afuera, yo ya le había avisado de mi visita y le había hecho mi petición de las cabañas. Le di un beso en la mano a Quinn y bajamos

R – **abue** – corri a sus brazos - **te extrañe mucho como estas** -

ABUELO: **mi niña** – me abrazo mas fuerte - **que bien se te ve**

R - **estoy feliz** – le hice una seña a Quinn para que se acercara - **abuelo ¿te acordas de Quinn no?**

ABUELO: **como olvidarme si son las dos niñitas que siempre que vienen revolucionan y llenan de alegría esta casa** – se dirigio a Quinn - **¿como estas?** -

Q - **Muy bien don Hiram** – le dio un abrazo rapido - **un gusto siempre volver a verlo - **

ABUELO: **por favor rubia dime abuelo, si eres como una nieta para mi -**

Con Quinn nos miramos con una leve sonrisa, esto era una buena señal.

ABUELO: **pasen niñas, las estaba esperando para cenar. -**

Entramos y enseguida vimos una mesa llena de manjares caseros jeje, nos sentamos los tres a la mesa y mi abuelo propuso el brindis.

ABUELO - **quiero brindar por uds que me honran con su visita** – alzo la copa - **y especialmente por ti Rachel, porque puedo ver en tus ojos esa felicidad que hace tiempo, en realidad que nunca antes había visto en vos** -

Mi abuelo ya había empezado con su ciencia de las miradas, me incomodaba un poco, temia que me preguntara por todo lo que yo le había contado, pero no, el fue muy discreto y no objeto nada en toda la cena.

Ya habíamos terminado hablamos de todo un poco, familia estudios y el mundo en general. Cuando Quinn se retiro un momento al baño mi abuelo se dirigió a fuera y lo seguí

ABUELO: **me había quedado muy triste la ultima vez que te vi** – me paso un brazo por lo hombros - **pero ahora se que todo esta muy bien, que sos una mujercita feliz y muy enamorada o no es asi? **-

R - **si, asi es** -

ABUELO - **no es Finn el dueño de esa felicidad no?** -

R - **no, no es Finn** -

ABUELO - **entonces tendrás que disculpar mi torpeza** -

R - **no entiendo a que te referís abu** -

ABUELO- **Finn estuvo hace unos días por acá, me dijo que estaba en el campo hace tiempo y que pasaba a saludarme** – suspire - **yo le pregunté por vos pensando que habrían hablado pero ahora que te veo parece que no** -

R - **¿que te dijo? **-

ABUELO - **que estaba un poquito distanciado pero nada grave, que el volvería a reconquistarte, porque sin vos ya no puede estar. Y creo que así es, porque lo note muy triste cuando te nombra **-

R - **quedamos en hablar pero** – suspire - **pasaron tantas cosas en estos días**

ABUELO: **me imagino… si eres feliz con esta persona creo que deberías decírselo, a Finn le dolerá, pero si es bueno sabrá entender tu felicidad. Quizás venga unos de estos día, porque sin querer le dije que venias**

R - **abuelo… yo no estoy preparada para hablar con el** -

ABUELO - **no se necesita estar preparados solo hay que ir con la verdad** - En eso se acerca Quinn -

ABUELO - **bueno niñas, para mi ya es muy tarde las dejo y me voy a descansar -**

R **- adiós viejito** – le di un beso en la mejilla **- te quiero mucho -**

Q - **que descanse** -

ABUELO: **gracias…** - y dirigiéndose a Mariana- **y tu también niña, tienes en tus ojo el brillo del amor… no lo pierdan es muy valioso conseguirlo** -

Creo que mi abuelo sabia mejor que nosotras mismas lo que nos pasaba, era un viejito muy sabio. Aunque no se cuanto de bueno tenga esto de que Finn quiera recuperarme, y sepa que estoy aquí. No quise decirle nada a Quinn, para no arruinar el finde con dudas innecesarias.

Q - **amor creo que tenis razón tu abuelo es muy inteligente, creo que ya sabe todo lo nuestro** -

R - **te dije es la persona que mas quiero y confío en el mundo** -

Q - **me estas ofendiendo, pensé que esa era yo** -

R - **después de vos jeje** - La abrase por detrás y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro derecho.

Q - **me gusta mucho este lugar, se pueden ver las estrellas **-

R - **ven te muestro algo** -

La tome de la mano y nos alejamos unos metros de la casa, era un lugarcito donde no habia casi arboles, ni luces y se podía ver perfectamente el cielo estrellado, era como estar en una habitación a oscuras con un techo lleno de lucecitas. Quinn se sacó su abrigo, lo extendió sobre el suelo, yo me sente y ella recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas observando asi el cielo.

Q - **se ve muy lindo **-

R - **gracias** -

Q - **el cielo, tonta… aunque si tendría que elegir no se con quien me quedo…** - me acaricio la mejilla - **sos preciosa bebé -**

Me sonreí mientras acaricia su pelo, me acerque lo mas que pude a su cara, a tal punto de sentir nuestras respiraciones, busque su mirada, era hermosa, la tenía en mis brazos, bajo las estrellas, la podía sentir. No puedo explicar las miles de sensaciones que sentía en ese momento, que me llevaron a decir lo que mi corazón gritaba.

R - **te amo Quinn… te amo** -


	7. Chapter 7

Ella sonrió, apoyó sus manos en mi cuello y sus labios en los míos, fue el beso mas lindo, tierno y apasionado. Yo quería demostrarle en ese beso mis palabras, lo que le había dicho, lo que sentía. Luego de unos minutos ella se separa y quedan nuestras frentes pegadas.

Q - **yo también te amo mi amor… te amo… te amo **– me daba besitos por toda mi cara - **no me anime a decírtelo antes para que no pienses que soy una apresurada, pero moría todos los días por gritarte que te amo… que sos lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado**.

R - **te entendí mi amor… yo también**. -

Nos besábamos bajo las estrellas, era tanto lo que sentíamos que no se como pasé de estar sentada, a estar sobre Quinn, en el suelo. Nuestras lenguas se desesperaban por ganar la boca de la otra, en un momento comencé a besar su cuello, su piel era mi debilidad, y mas si podía decirle al oído que la amaba mientras la besaba.

Sentí como sus manos se posaron en mi espalda, por debajo de mi blusa, y como soltaba unos pequeñitos gemidos cuando recorría su cuello. Comencé a entrar en un estado de excitación que el solo sentirla hacia que recorra un escalofrío por toda mi columna y mis partes mas intimas me recriminaran.

Comenzamos a sentir pasos que se acercaban

Q - **hmm… amor… me parece… que alguien… viene** -

R - **deben… ser… los perros…** -

UNA VOZ - **¿quien anda allí?** -

Al escuchar la voz nos separamos rápidamente, quedando sentadas en el suelo, entonces me percate que estábamos en el medio del campo y seguro era uno de los que cuidaban del lugar

R - **soy la nieta de Don Jose** -

Efectivamente, era Mario, uno de los cuidadores.

MARIO - **disculpe señorita, es que escuche ruidos y no sabia que estaba ud fuera de la casa** -

R - **no hay problema, Mario, solo estábamos apreciando la noche **- y muy bien - **pero ya nos íbamos** -

MARIO - **permítame que las acompañe, entonces me aseguro de que no les pase nada** -

Miro a Quinn que aun estaba sonrojada por la situación, la verdad nos había arruinado el momento, pero creo que es lo mejor, nuestra primera vez tenía que ser especial.

Nos dirigimos a la casa, en el camino Quinn y yo íbamos tomadas de la mano, Mario nos miraba raro pero no me importaba en absoluto. Ya en la casa la señora que cuidaba de mi abuelo nos había preparado dos cuartas separados, no objeté nada porque sabía que estaba en lo de mi abuelo y que mañana ya tendría a Quinn todo el día para mi jeje. Ya me había cambiado para acostarme, cuando giro, la veo a ella en pijamas, me miraba y se sonreía

Q - **te amo** -

R - **yo también te amo Hermosa** – le tire un beso -

Q - **hasta mañana bebé** – me devolvio el beso - **que sueñes conmigo**

R - **no me vas a dar el beso de las buenas noches** – le pregunte hacienda un puchero

Q – **no** – negaba - **porque si me acerco a vos no me despego mas**

R - **uno chiquitito porfa **– intente hacer el gesto del gatito de Shrek -

Arrimo la puerta se acercó lentamente, jeje parecía como si viniera en misión secreta, me dio un beso que no fue tan chiquito

Q - **mmm… te amo bebé… ahora si me voy** – caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir se giro y con una mirada picara me dijo - **ha… hoy te salvo Mario, pero mañana no te salvas de mi **-

Obvio que nadie nos va a salvar jaja, lo que mas quiero es estar con ella, mi amor, mi rubia. Me dormí con una sonrisa en la cara jeje, es indiscutible ella me hace feliz.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, saludaría a mi abue y después me iría con Quinn a las cabañas. Me dirigí a su cuarto, la puerta estaba sin llaves, entre y aun estaba durmiendo, es tan tan linda, como nunca me había percatado de que la tenia a mi lado. Me acerque a la cama, arrodillándome en el suelo frente a ella, no quería asustarla, corrí un mecho de su cara y ella entreabrió sus ojos.

R - **buen día Hermosa** – le acaricie la mejilla -

Q - **haaa… que lindo es despertar y verte** – me jalo - **ven que me tenes que dar el besito de los buenos días jeje**

R - **vamos amor - **Le di un besito muy tierno, ella me quedo mirando como pidiendo mas **- tenemos que desayunar, saludar al abuelo y nos vamos a las cabañas** -

Q - **ok en unos segunditos estoy, te amo** – sonrei - **no me voy a cansar de decírtelo **-

R - **yo también Hermosa** -

Cuando llego al comedor, mi abuelo ya estaba desayunando, siempre temprano jeje

R - **hola abue** – le beso la mejilla **-¿como amaneciste?** -

ABUELO - **muy bien y ahora que te veo asi tan radiante, mejor** -

R - **gracias jeje… abue me parece que te mereces que te cuente quien es esa persona que me pone asi **- Bajé mi mirada, mis manos temblaban - **aunque creo que ya algo intuyes** - el hizo un silencio y a mi me falto el aire hasta volver a escuchar su voz.

ABUELO - **la quieres mucho no?** – lo mire a los ojos -

R - **la amo** -

ABUELO: **si estas esperando que te de mi opinión, olvídalo niña, yo soy feliz siempre que tu lo seas no importa con quien, aunque me alegra saber que es Quinn, es una buena niña**

Mis lagrimas ya estaban sobre mis labio, que tenían una sonrisa enorme, yo sabia que el lo aceptaría pero no pensé que me daría tanta felicidad escucharlo, me levante y lo abrase muy fuerte

R - **no sabes la alegría que me da que me aceptes, no contárselo a nadie ya me estaba quitando el sueño, te quiero viejito mio** -

Le llene sus mejillas de besos jeje, en eso veo a Quinn que llega al comedor y nos mira un poco sorprendida por la situación, yo abrasada a mi abuelo riendo mientras se me caían las lagrimas

Q - **bu… buenos días…** - se rasco la cabeza -

ABUELO - **me parece que me merezco una presentación oficial no? **-

Me dirigí a Quinn, tome su mano, ella aun estaba desconcertada por no saber lo que pasaba.

R - **abuelo… te presento a Quinn** – le tendi la mano - **la persona que me hace feliz y hace que mi vida tenga sentido **- Quinn se sonrojó e inmediatamente bajo su Mirada - a**mor… el ya lo sabe **-

ABUELO - **creo que ahora si me merezco que de una vez por todas me llames abuelo **- mi abuelo se paro - **felicitaciones mis niñas me hace muy feliz verlas asi -**

Quinn me miraba ahora si con una sonrisa enorme, fue directamente a abrasarlo y sus lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

Q - **siempre quise tener un abuelo como ud. Gracias por su comprensión** -

ABUELO - **pero niñas por favor basta de llanto, si no entraré a pensar que las estoy lastimando** -

R/Q - **jamás viejito lindo jeje **-

R - **abuelo de verdad gracias, te aviso que nosotras ya nos marchamos pero voy a volver porque tengo que pedirte otro favor** -

ABUELO: **lo que quieras mi niña**

R - **tendrás que ayudarme a hablar con mama **– baje la Mirada -** a ella no se como decírselo, es muy distinta a ti**

ABUELO: **no juzgues antes de tiempo, creo que tu madre al igual que yo sabrá entender tu felicidad… y si no es asi, yo estaré para regañarla jeje**

R - **no me canso de decirte que te quiero, sos la persona que mas quiero viejito hermoso**

Q - **cof cof…**

R - **de mi familia amor… aparte, a vos te amo**

ABUELO: **mejor me marcho, no se van a pelear por mi jeje, que pasen lindo y Rach, no te olvides de mi, mira que me encanta que me visites y ahora que tengo nieta nueva con mas razón -**

Q - **se lo prometo don… he… abuelo, ud será como nuestro padrino jeje o Cupido** -

ABUELO - **jaja eso espero niñas, las quiero mucho** -

De nuevo nos abrasamos los tres y nos despedimos de él, realmente estaba feliz habérselo contado a alguien me hizo liberar una tensión enorme. Ahora si nos encontrábamos a solas en el comedor, ella me miraba y se sonreía, me acerque la tomé de la cintura y nos besamos, ella tenia sus manos en mi cuello

Q - **que manera de empezar el día, no quiero imaginar como va a terminar** -

R - **uff no lo se dejemos que suceda** -

Q - **me encanta cuando te haces la misteriosa** -

Desayunamos y partimos a las cabañas. Estaba muy cerca de la estancia ya que pertenecía todo al mismo terreno, unos pocos Km y llegamos. El lugar era soñado, una entrada muy larga de caminos de tierra, con mucha vegetación a su alrededor, al final se podía ver el lago y junto a el una pequeña cabaña de madera - a pesar de estar en el campo es de arquitectura moderan, hace poco tiempo se le ocurrió a el abue que tenia ese paraíso sin ocupar, y hacer unas cabañitas seria rentable, asi que le encargo la obra a un arquitecto y no se imaginan la belleza que quedo armada -

Q - **haaa… es hermoso… no lo puedo creer, no conocía esta parte del lago, me encanta amor**

R - **te dije que es un lugar soñado, aquí vengo a veces cuando necesito relax** -

Q - **yyy…** - miraba para todos lados - **viniste siempre sola?**

R - **jaja no tengo por que decírtelo** -

Q - **me lo imaginaba, seguro viniste con Fi…** - Enseguida la corte -

R - **nunca vine con nadie, porque es mi lugar en el mundo y sos la primera en conocerlo** -

Q - **perdón, es que a veces los celos me pueden** -

R - **sos re tierna cuando te pones celosa** -

Q - **no creas jeje** -

Desempacamos y recorrimos la cabaña, Quinn estaba feliz me llevaba de la mano para todos lados, teníamos la cocina–comedor, un living con unos sillones enormes y un hogar con leñas listo para encender, y las habitaciones. Quinn entro en la que tenia cama matrimonial y se tiro sobre ella

Q - **me encanta, me encantaaa -**

R - **discúlpame pero… aca duermo yo -**

Q - **llegué primero jeje**

R - **soy la dueña**

Q - **no voy a salir… lo que si** - me jaló tirándome a la cama y ella se colocó sobre mi - **te la puedo compartir**

R - **me gusta la idea… pero mira que yo me muevo mucho -**

Q - **no creo que te muevas mas que yo** -

Tomo mis manos y las tiro hacia atrás, me besaba el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja y terminaba en mi boca, era tan rico y me sujetaba las manos estaba perdida bajo ella, bajo su cuerpo, sus encantos, sus besos, su olor. Ya no daba mas quería entregarme a ella pero siempre para estos momentos hay alguien que interrumpe, esta vez fue mi teléfono

R - **mmm… amor… teng… tengo que… attender -**

Q - **siempre consigues escapar… mala -**

Me decía mientras se quitaba y me hacia un puchero, me acerque y mordí su labio inferior, luego comencé a buscar mi tel que andaba por debajo de la cama, no se bien jeje, sin mirar quien era atendí

Q – **hola -**

F - **hola Rach soy Finn… como estas nena, te extrañaba -**

Me cambió la cara completamente, me sorprendió su llamado, justo ahora tenia que ser, encima Quinn que no dejaba de mirarme

F - **¿me escuchas?**

R - **he… no muy bien parece que… hay interferencia **-

Q - **¿donde estas?** -

En mi desesperación de evadir la comunicación y de la situación en que estaba, quise levantarme de la cama para caminar hacia la ventana, pero me caí y el tel voló también

Q - **amor cuidado te vas a matar** -

R - **hay mi cabeza **-

Q - **cuidado bebé ¿estas bien?** -

Me dolía la cabeza y no encontraba el tel, cuando lo veo todavía estaba abierta la comunicación, la corte rápidamente y lo apagué. Estaba nerviosa - _¿habrá escuchado Finn? Hay Dios ¿por que ahora tenia que llamar? -_

Q - **¿estas bien? ¿Quien era que te puso así?**

R - **no se era número desconocido, pero como no se escuchaba bien quise caminar hacia la ventana y me caí** -

No quería que se arruinara nuestro finde hablando de otro, así que me pareció lo mejor no decir nada.

Q - **sos una apresurada, tenes que tener mas cuidado, no quiero pasar el finde con mi amor toda golpeada** -

R - **lo siento me fijare mejor la prox jeje, vamos a cocinar algo** -

Q - **dale pero deja que yo lo hago, porque no quiero que terminar sola el finde -**

R - **no seas extremista amor… que sea un poco despistada no quiere decir que me pase siempre -**

Q - **si, pero por las dudas deja que yo cocino, tu solo ayúdame -**

R - **como ud diga señorita… ¿le puedo pedir un favor? –**

Q - **lo que quieras bebe** -

R - **heee… me das unos besitos que me duele mucho la cabeza** -

Q - **ven hermosa que te voy a curar a besos jeje** -

Pasamos el mediodía, entre cocina, almuerzo, limpieza y muuuuchos besos y abrazos. Era perfecto tenerla para mi solita y no veía las horas que llegara la noche porque sabíamos que hoy seria nuestro gran día, que hoy nuestro amor se consumaría en su perfección.

Por la tarde salimos a caminar por el lugar, llevamos mi cámara de fotos y guardábamos cada recuerdo de este paraíso en ella. Llevamos una manta y algo para pasar la tarde junto al lago. Nos la pasábamos abrasadas, caminando de la mano, posando para las fotos jeje, a mi me daba un poco de vergüenza pero, Quinn hacia todo tipo de poses, hasta se subió a un árbol para que le tome una fotografía.

Hablábamos de nuestro amor, de formar una familia y nos reíamos de la situación jeje. Hablamos también que luego de que aclare todo con Finn seriamos formalmente novias, Quinn me pidió que fuera lo antes posible y yo se lo prometí. Yo estaba feliz lo único que a veces venia a mi mente solo eran como reaccionarían Finn y mi mamá al enterarse.

Pasamos una tarde estupenda, me encantaba estar con mi amor, al estar con ella todo el mundo dejaba de existir para mi. En un momento ella me dijo que encendería su tel porque una amiga de la universidad llamaría por unos datos que le tenía que pasar, cuando tomó su tel se lo quité para hacerle una broma, y comencé a correr, ella me seguía diciéndome que era una chiquilina y que se las iba a pagar.

Q - **amor dame el tel por favor, me muero si se rompe, porfis**

R - **te preocupa mas, de lo que le pase a tu tel que de mi**

Q - **pasa que el tiene mas tiempo conmigo que vos je**

R - **que feo eso jeje**

Seguía sin poder quitármelo, hasta que unos ruido detrás de unas plantas me distrajeron.

R - **que fue eso, ¿viste? -**

Q - **no quieras distraerme dame el tel -**

R - **te juro que me pareció ver a alguien -**

Q - **debe ser algún cuidador o un perro -**

En eso Quinn me toma por la cintura y me quita el tel, en un leve intento de cosquillas que quise hacerle, se cae al agua, no lo podía creer, menos mal que no era hondo y alcanzó a tirar su tel para que no se mojara. Yo no reaccionaba solo me reía, ella estaba furiosa y sabia que se vengaría

R - **jajaa amor perdona… te juro que no quise, perdón mi vida perdón jeje**

Q – **Barbra – **ups! me llamo por mi segundo nombre, estoy en problemas** - me las vas a pagar, ayúdame a salir mínimo**

Se la veía enojadísima, le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a salir y la muy guacha me jalo con ella al agua

Q - **te dije que me las ibas a pagar – **le dije al salir del agua

R - **sos muy mala bebe **– se rio -

Q - **vos empezaste… y la mala soy yo? **– asenti -

R - **pero no te tire al agua, te caíste sola – **se acerco un poco -

Q - **ya no te quiero **– yo me aleje -

R - **yo tampoco – **camino otro paso -

Q - **sos mala **– me detuve -

R - **y vos rencorosa **– estaba mas cerca de mi -

Q - **pareces una nenita cuando te pones asi **– tomo mi playera -

R - **da da da da -** Le decía mientras me acercaba tirándole agua a ella -

Q - **una nenita muy sexy de hecho**

Nos empezamos a besar muy apasionadamente, aun dentro del lago, ella tomo mi cintura y yo con mis manos en su espalda. Al estar mojadas nuestros cuerpos podían sentirse perfectamente, se me erizó toda la piel al sentir el contacto de sus pechos con los míos, que parecían desnudos.

R - **mmm… de verdad… no me quieres mas? -**

Q - **mmm no…**

R - **no? Pero por que si fue todo bromita?**

Q -** te amo… es imposible dejar de amarte**

Nos besábamos cada vez mas intensamente, nuestras lenguas ya era una. Hasta que ella se aparta bruscamente de mi.

Q - **me pareció ver a alguien detrás de las plantas**

R - **no bebé deben ser los perros, seguro**

Q - **bueno pero vamos a la cabaña, que esta oscureciendo, estamos mojadas y no quiero enfermarme**

R - **no queres enfermarte o tenes miedito?**

Q - **las dos cosas**

Juntamos todas nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la cabaña, abrasadas, mojadas y cubiertas con una manta jeje. Llegamos y de nuevo la sesión de besos, creo que en mi vida bese tanto a una persona.

R - **mmm necesito una ducha calentita**

Q -: **que… queres que te acompañe amor porque yo también la necesito**

R - **no es mala idea**

Seguíamos besándonos pero esta vez entraron en juego nuestras manos, hasta que como siempre suena un teléfono

R - **no, no, nooooo… otra vez no**

Q - **es el mio seguro es mi compañera le paso unos datos y listo**

R - **bueno me voy… y te espero**

Mientras atendía nos mirábamos muy lujuriosamente, comencé a caminar hacia el baño y me saqué todo lo que traía puesto en la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo, dejando a la vista de ella toda mi espalda, me cubrí con mis manos y gire para tirarle un beso. Ella me miro y se mordió el labio inferior.

Entré a la ducha, dejando la puerta entreabierta, no daba mas, necesitaba estar con ella y creo que ya era el momento, luego de la tarde que habíamos pasado. La esperé unos minutos, pensé que después de lo que había hecho vendría corriendo a buscarme, pero pasaban los minutos y nada ni siquiera ruidos escuchaba.

Termine de bañarme, cuando salgo del baño la llamo y no contesta, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, entro a la habitación a cambiarme y sobre la cama encontré una notita que decía: **"amor te estoy esperando"** había un dibujito de un árbol calcule que era afuera, aunque me pareció raro porque no era como la letra de Quinn, pero solo me puse un vestido blanco muy sexy y Sali tras ella, de seguro tendría alguna sorpresita para mi...

Llegué al árbol enorme que había afuera, tenía pegada otra notita: "cierra los ojos princesa y déjate sorprender", sonreí y tape mis ojos con mis manos, al instante comencé a oír música y alguien que se acercaba

R - **me encantan las sorpresas amor, ya te extrañaba**

Yo seguía con mis ojos tapados, pero sentía que ella estaba allí, a mi lado, sentí como se acercó y rápidamente tomo mi cintura y me besó. Respondí al beso, pero al segundo me di cuenta que no era ella, no eran sus labios, no era su sabor, su olor, no eran sus manos que ya estaban subiendo por debajo de mi vestido, me destape lo más rápido… no lo podía creer era él… era Simón, como se atrevió…

Q - **tenias razón Finn… de vos no lo puedo creer Rachel, no lo puedo creer…**

Y para mi sorpresa también estaba ella…


	8. Chapter 8

Estaba temblando, todavía con las manos de él en mi cintura, no podía reaccionar, no me salían palabras, y la escucho me volteo y está allí, viéndolo todo, mi amor, mi Quinn… con su carita llena de lagrimas y angustia en sus ojos.

R - **amor por favor no es lo que piensas, soltáme Simón** -

F - **que pasa amor?... me dijiste que viniera aquí, que me extrañabas, que me necesitabas, recién cuando te llamé estabas muy excitada, me dijiste que necesitabas verme** -

Q - **no lo puedo creer, dijiste que me amabas… Rachel sos de lo peor** -

R - **que decís inútil, jama hable con vos que le dijiste a Quinn** -

F - **perdón, no me pude contener, sé que me pediste que no le dijera nada de que estabas confundida, de que no sabias como decirle que en realidad lo de uds. No fue nada para vos, de hecho pensé que ella lo tomaría igual que yo, que aceptaría compartirte** -

Q - **jamás pensé que me lastimarías asi, jamás** -

R - **vos no le vas a creer a él no? **-

Q - **júrame que no sabias nada de él, que no volviste a verlo **-

R - **te juro que no lo vi, te lo juro** -

F - **y con quien hablaste hoy a la mañana, con mi sombra acaso, no te dijo el abuelo que yo venía hoy, acaso no la pasamos riquísimo anoche en la habitación de al lado?** -

R - **sos una basura Finn… jamás estuvimos junto** -

Q - **contéstame le hablaste?** -

R - **si pero jamás…** -

Q - **la basura sos vos Rachel, no lo puedo cree sos una hipócrita, me mentiste en la cara y yo te creí, era obvio que jamás lo dejarías y menos por mi admítelo, te doy lastima, quisiste probar que se sentía juguetear con una mujer pero no tuviste los ovarios para estar conmigo o me vas a negar que me rechazaste miles de veces… claro jamás podría darte lo que él** -

R - **jamás te rechacé, quería que lo nuestro fuera especial, yo… yo te amo Quinn** -

F - **no seas terca Quinnie hagamos un trió, yo no tengo problemas, ella te da a vos lo que necesitas y yo le doy lo que vos no podes** -

R - **cállate idiota, sos un mentiroso y si no hable con vos antes es porque no quería lastimarte, pero me das asco **-

Q -** ahora entiendo todo me traías escondida aca, en un supuesto lugar único donde te revolcaste mil y una vez con él, querías estar conmigo y él a la vez** -

R - **no podes pensar asi de mi, él nunca vino a este lugar, no se ni como llegó** -

F - **no mientas mas amor, ella no te quiere como yo, y no vas a negar todas las veces que lo hicimos en el lago, en la alfombra junto al hogar** -

R - **ahora entiendo todo, eras vos basura, vos el que andaba hoy a la tarde cuando me pareció ver a alguien** -

Q - **no te excuses Rachel, me contó todo, como sucedieron las cosas, cuando te llamó recién para que salgas estaba yo presente y te arreglaste y viniste sin ningún problema** -

R - **pensé que eras vos la del mensaje amor, crèeme** -

Q - **me mentís en la cara Rachel, te llamó por tel para que vinieras a su encuentro** -

R - **jamás me llamó, encontré una notita en la cama y pensé que eras vos, te lo juro amor crèeme** -

Q - **lo besaste recién, cerraste los ojos y todo** -

R - **fue todo una trampa de él, te lo juro te amo pensé que esto era una sorpresa tuya por eso la ropa, la frase, todo entiéndeme, jamás te mentiría… y si no te dije nada de que Finn me llamó hoy era para no arruinar este finde **-

Todo había cambiado en unos minuto, no podía creer, Finn me había tendido una trampa, de seguro el del tel fue él y le habrá dicho no se cuantas cosas a Quinn para que reaccionara asi, no lo puedo creer estoy perdiéndolo todo.

Finn lo único que hacía era mentir y mentir, Quinn me miraba con odio y a mi las lagrimas no me alcanzaban y menos las palabras, el se las había ingeniado para que todo parezca verdad.

Q - **fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida estar con vos, porque no solo perdí al amor de mi vida y Sali lastimada, sino que perdí una amistad de años, no puedo creer como tiraste todo a la basura** -

Salió corriendo para la cabaña, yo la corría gritando y explicando todo pero ella no me escuchaba y Finn junto con nosotras mintiendo a mas no poder. Ella comenzó a juntar sus cosas yo intentaba detenerla pero no podía, ella estaba cegada. Me paré en la puerta para impedir que se fuera

Q **- córrete Rachel, no hagas esto peor** -

R - **te amo mi amor, créeme por favor **-

Q - **no me mientas mas, no hagas que te odie aun mas por favor déjame ir** -

Ella salió por la parte de atrás de la cabaña corriendo y se llevo mi auto dejándome sola, Sali corriendo tras ella pero fue inútil, se fue, me dejó, no me creyó. Caí en tierra llorando desconsoladamente, aun no entendía todo lo que había pasado.

Hasta que siento que alguien me levanta del suelo, era Finn que seguía aquí, el culpable de todo, jamás pensé que fuera asi, Quinn me advirtió muchas veces que él era mala persona pero siempre lo negaba. Ahora todo lo que una vez sentí por el se transformo en odio.

R - **soltame hijo de puta… sos una basura… te odio Finn… te odio tanto como una vez te quise… por que hiciste esto por que me arruinaste la vida? Por queee?** -

F - **por que vos hiciste lo mismo conmigo… estaba dispuesto a pasar una vida con vos, a pedirte que viviéramos juntos… pero escuché hoy como ella te decía mi amor… las vi besándose en el lago… jamás me trataste asi, jamás** -

Ahora estábamos los dos sentados en el suelo sobre la tierra llorando y gritándonos.

R - **teníamos que hablar pero no, vos fuiste al extremo, jamás te lastime asi, Finn jamás** -

F - **me mentiste, me dijiste que no pasaba nada con ella** -

R - **es que no pasaba nada, esto comenzó aquel día en el bar y se fue dando nunca te engañe para que me hagas esto** -

F - **a pesar de todo yo te amo Rachel, yo no puedo estar sin vos y menos verte con otra persona** -

R - **si me amas tanto tienes que aclarar todo con Quinn** -

F - **solo si vuelves conmigo **-

R - **nunca mas Finn, después de lo que hiciste hoy, no puedo estar con una persona como vos, aparte te duela o no yo la amo a ella, nunca sentí nada tan fuerte como lo que siento por Qui… **-

F - **cállate por favor… y no, nunca le voy a decir la verdad, si no estás conmigo, no estás con nadie o por lo menos nunca dejaré que estés con ella, nunca **-

R - **estas enfermo **-

F - **vos me hiciste asi sabes, todo este tiempo que estuve con vos aprendí a mentir y ser convincente, solo que esta vez estas del otro lado y duele no? **-

R - **de que hablas enfermo **-

F - **siempre te mentí, a pesar de que te amo mucho, te engañe varias veces, con calenturas del momento, y Quinn te lo decía pero nunca le creíste, porque yo era convincente y llevaba las mentiras hasta las últimas consecuencias** -

R - **no puedo creer el monstruo con el que estaba** -

F - **con todo lo que le dije a la pobre de Quinnie y lo que va a escuchar ahora, me aseguro de que nunca volverá, a acercarse siquiera, a vos jaja** -

Estaba anonadada parecía que la persona que tenia frente a mi era un perfecto desconocido, estaba viviendo lo que le paso a Quinn todo este tiempo en carne propia, era horrible, y lo peor era imaginar todo lo que le abría dicho a ella, todo lo que habrá inventado, estaba muy furiosa y dolida, y él, muy sarcástico se reía en mi cara

R - **ella va a volver porque me ama **-

F - j**aja sigue soñando jaja cuando ella llegue a lo de tu abuelo y uno de los peones a los cuales le pagué le diga que anoche me vio entrar a tu habitación, creo que te va a odiar mas de lo que tu a mi jaja** -

Realmente me sacó, me pare y con todas mis fuerza le pegue una cachetada, el seguía riendo sarcásticamente, volví a pegarle, creo que de sus labios salía un hilo de sangre, pero el se reia lo que me generaba mas odio.

Tenía frente a mi a la persona que una vez quise y a la persona que acababa de arruinar mi vida, se me cruzó por un segundo las ganas de matarlo a golpes. Pero me contuve y me dirigí a la cabaña, tenia que hablar con Quinn, intentar aclarar todo aunque el se había encargado de que todo parezca verdaderamente cierto, seria muy difícil.

Entre y con lo descontrolada que estaba no podía marcar los números, llame varias veces pero no me atendió, hasta que no pude llamar mas de seguro apago su tel. entonces comencé a guardar todas mis cosas, cuando tenia las maletas lista Sali de la cabaña me iria caminando hasta lo de mi abuelo, no me importaba nada yo solo quería estar con ella aclarar las cosas, hasta que siento que me jalan del brazo

F - **a dónde vas? Estás loca… es de noche y estas en el medio del campo** -

R -** soltame…ahora te venia a preocupar por mi **-

F - **yo lo único que quiero es que no estés con ella, pero no me perdonaría que te pasara algo** -

R - **lo hubieses pensado antes por que yo me voy, pase lo que pase** -

F - **no te lo voy a permitir** - Me saco todas las maletas y se paro frente a mi -

R - **sabes que todavía estas a tiempo de que intente perdonarte… porque no me acompañas a lo de mi abuelo y aclaramos todo de una vez… por favor Finn** -

F - **jajaja no te aproveches de mi, no soy idiota… mañana vas a poder largarte, aparte no creo que la encuentres de seguro ya debe estar llegando a la ciudad** -

Tenía razón, ella de seguro ya estará en la ciudad y Finn no dejaría que me fuera, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la cabaña

R - **ya te podes ir, lo lograste no voy a salir corriendo tras ella** -

F - **de aca no me muevo **-

Haaaa estaba enojada, quería matarlo, quería encontrarla, quería volver el tiempo atrás. Me encerré en la habitación y me tire sobre la cama. Marque una y otra vez a Quinn, pero jamás me atendió, hasta que el llanto y el sufrimiento me vencieron y quede dormida.

Me desperté al día siguiente, no sabía ni donde estaba hasta que comencé a reaccionar, me dolía todo el cuerpo por como me había acostado, se escuchaba música muy fuerte, la misma canción una y otra vez. Recordé al instante todo lo que había pasado, tenia la esperanza de que fuera Quinn, pero era el inútil de Finn, que recostado sobre el sofá cantaba al ritmo de la canción

**Yo no quería mentir, me hiciste un mentiroso,**

**Hoy digo lo que tu quieres oír como una acto piadoso,**

**Yo no quería huir, me hiciste un fugitivo,**

**Con tal de no reñirme, invento algún motivo**

**Total que sigo siendo el mismo que yo he sido**

**Y si es que soy distinto, lo soy solo contigo**

**Con tal de dibujarte en el rostro una sonrisa**

**Mentir se hizo un ejercicio… soy un embustero**

**Una mentira que te haga feliz**

**Vale mas que una verdad que te amargue la vida**

**Una mentira hará crecer mi nariz**

**A cambio de libertad y aferrarte a mi vida**

**Que hago para que me entiendas**

**Que si miento es porque nunca creerías**

**Que en el sitio donde este siempre estaré pensando en ti**

**Que culpa tengo yo del crimen y el castigo**

**De creer que por amor dejamos de hacer amigo**

**Si te fijaste en mi no se fue por ser un santo**

**Lo que te gusto de mi fue que provoca llanto**

**Para que armo la guerra siento sincero**

**Mentir es una forma de decir te quiero**

**Con tal de no ser blanco de tus peores enojos**

**Miento como un enfermo y viéndote a los ojo**

Cantaba descaradamente mientras me miraba, realmente lo desconocía, pero estaba pagando en carne propia no haberle creído en su momento a mi amiga

F - **me siento tan identificado con este tema, "una mentira que te haga feliz vale mas que una verdad que te amargue la vida"… totalmente cierto, me vas a negar que todo este tiempo fuiste feliz creyendo que te era fiel y ahora la pobre Quinn, es preferible que te odie a que viva junto a ti una vida miserable amor… si vos me amas hagamos como que no paso nada y seamos los de antes, yo te prometo de veras ahora serte fiel y vivir junto a vos la vida que te mereces **-

R - **amor me decís… idiota, enfermo, no te quiero volver a ver mas en mi vida, nunca podría perdonarme haber estado con vos, realmente tenes razón, fuiste siempre una mentira, pero ahora que se quien sos me das asco, me das lastima, sos un enfermo** -

F -** se que va a costar pero vamos a volver a ser los de antes amor, aparte ahora no tendrás una amiguita que te llene la cabeza en contra mío, solo seremos tu y yo **-

R - **ahora entiendo lo que te duele a vos es que te cambie por una mujer jaja** - Se lo dije sarcásticamente, su cara cambio, me miraba ahora con odio en sus ojos -

R - **pero que te quede bien clarito… YO A MARIANA LA AMO, LA AMO COMO NO AME A NADIE EN MI VIDA, nunca te vas a poder comparar a ella, nunca** -

En eso escucho que llega un vehículo, seguro era uno de los peones que venia por Finn, me adelanté trabando la puerta y subiendo yo a la camioneta, diciéndole a conductor que no parara. Solo alcance a ver como Finn nos corría y a oír sus últimas palabras

F - **vos decidiste, te di la oportunidad de que estes conmigo, pero no, solo quieres sufrir y asi será porque nunca voy a permitir que estes con ella…** -

Sus palabras me dolieron, después de todo lo que hizo estaba segura que no me dejaría estar con Quinn, en un momento sentí miedo de que fuera capaz de hacerle daño a ella o a mi.

Durante el camino lo único que pensaba era en como hablar con Quinn, la mentira de Finn fue perfecta, el es muy convincente, si yo le creí por mas de un año, de seguro ella también lo habría hecho ahora… pero ella lo conoce, sabe de qué es capaz, pero que todo habrá inventado para que no quiera hablarme siquiera, Dios como hago para salir de esto, como hago.

Llegamos a la estancia y quería contarle todo al abuelo, el sabría decirme como actuar de la mejor manera, pero me dijeron que no estaba que había salido a recorrer sus campos. No quise esperarlo por que no podía perder mas tiempo tenia que hablar con mi amor.

Me di cuenta que en la estancia estaba mi auto, en el que Quinn se había marchado anoche. Pregunté a uno de los cuidadores si sabia donde estaba la chica que lo trajo y me conto que le pidió un favor a uno de los peones para que la alcanzara a la ciudad, también , me dijeron que el peón que la llevó, era nuevo, que hacía poco tiempo trabajaba en la estancia. Esto me hizo confirmar que de seguro era el que estaba pago por Simón, mi amor ya estaría odiándome como nunca…

Ya de regreso en la ciudad, había consumido todo mi saldo y la batería de mi tel llamándola, pero jamás me atendió, me dirigí a su depto, tenía las llaves para entrar pero decidí llamar para ser respetuosa, nadie me atendió y el portero me dijo que luego de que saliera el viernes conmigo no volvió mas. Donde habrá ido por Dios, me desespere, le habrá pasado algo o tan mala estará conmigo para escapar asi.

Me quede en su depto esperándola, pero nunca llego, estar allí entre sus cosas me hacía sentir peor, ya le había llenado la casilla de mensaje, de voz y de texto, diciendo que estaba preocupada si no quería hablar al menos me dijera como se encontraba, pero nada. No supe nada de ella.

Al día siguiente regresé a mi depto, tenia que volver a la facultad, no quería ir pero fui con la única intensión de encontrarla allí. Pero no, no estaba, pregunte a mis amigas si la habían visto y me dijeron que no que ni siquiera había avisado a nadie. Cada vez estaba mas preocupada a tal punto de que pensé en preguntarle a su familia.

Hasta que sucedió lo inesperado, sonó mi tel y era su número, era ella, me estaba llamando, la felicidad volvió a mi

R - **hola amor, Quinn, por Dios como estas bebe no me hagas mas esto -**

Q - **Rachel por favor…** - Su tono era distante, frio… - **me vas a dejar hablar?**

R - **si perdón, es que me desespere, llegue a pensar lo peor** -

Q - **estoy bien, perdón si no avise antes, es que si así lo hacía nos íbamos a lastimar mucho, solo quise bajar mis decibeles** -

R - **tenemos que hablar, todo esto fue una mentira de ese enfermo de…** -

Q - **ya vamos a hablar mas adelante, ahora solo llamaba para que sepas que estoy bien nada mas** -

R - **donde estas? -**

Q - **no importa eso, estoy bien y necesito pensar. Cuando esté en condiciones de verte y hablar lo hare, pero por el momento no **-

R - **no podes desaparecer Quinn tenes una vida…** -

**Q - tenia una vida…** -

R - **amor decime por favor que no le creíste nada… Quinn… amor… me escuchas** -

Mierda, me corto, no no noooo. Tire el tel contra la pared y me eché a llorar desconsoladamente, ella no me quiere mas, le creyó al enfermo, me quiero morir la perdí… perdi a mi amor… a mi amiga… a la persona mas importante de mi vida…

Todo por ese idiota y por no hacer las cosas distintas, con el afán de que todo fuera especial ella pensó que la rechazaba y yo muero por estar con ella, no puedo vivir, no puedo pensar… Quinn volvé por favooooor volvé si no estas a mi lado no soy nada…


	9. Chapter 9

**Quinn**

Volvíamos a las cabañas luego de una hermosa tarde en el lago, ambas estábamos empapadas, pero eso no nos impedía besarnos hasta no poder mas, cada vez que nos excitábamos yo no perdía oportunidad, se venía a mi mente todo ese deseo reprimido, oculto de tantos años. Pero siempre algo nos interrumpía y luego ella no quería seguir, nunca se lo pregunté, si es que no se sentía segura o quería que fuera distinto, pero yo la esperaría nunca la presionaría.

Resulta que esta vez fue mi tel, pensé que seria Mercedes, una compañera a la cual tenia que pasarle unos datos. A Rach no le gustó mucho que atendiera pero ya me había comprometido. Ya tenía mi tel en mano y cuando levanto mi vista, no lo podía creer, allí estaba mi amor con su espalda al descubierto, no voy a negar que se me estremeció hasta el alma, en un momento sentí ganas de tirar todo y salir corriendo tras ella. Pero me sostuvo la voz que escuche al otro lado, era un hombre, mas específicamente era el parasito de Simon, tan inoportuno él. Estaba por cortarle cuando

F - **no me cortes tengo algo muy, pero muy importante que decirte, desde ya te digo te va a interesar** -

Q - **no me interesa nada que venga de vos… **-

F - **Sal un segundo de la cabaña, no te voy a molestar mucho** -

Estaba por cortarle, pero cuando me dijo que saliera intuí que se encontraba allí, y si no lo hacía caso, de seguro se las ingeniaría para molestarnos. Iba con la idea de echarlo, mi bebe me estaba esperando, y muy bien que lo hacia. Cuando salgo lo veo recostado sobre un árbol.

Q - **se puede saber que haces acá?** -

F -** no te dijo nada Rach, ella me invito **-

Q - **a mi no me vengas con tus jueguitos, por favor lárgate, no molestes, y si tenes que hablar con Sofi, hazlo con ella, pero no en este momento** -

F - **ya entiendo, ella no te dijo nada… se lo de uds., se que ya son noviecitas o como quieras llamarlo** -

Q - **perfecto me alegro que lo sepas, entonces me pregunto que haces aca?** -

F - **te dije, Rachel me llamó, me pidió que viniera, pero… pensé que ya te lo había dicho** -

Q - **decirme que Finn, por favor no tengo tiempo** -

F - **se va a enojar si te lo cuento pero conste que vos me obligaste… anoche me lo pidió explícitamente, no le digas nada a Quinn** -

Q - **anoche, no me hagas reír ,si Uds. ni siquiera se hablan** -

F - **jaja eso es lo que vos crees, anoche luego de que te fueras a tu habitación me encontré con ella, no te preguntaste porque no durmieron juntas, o porque ella nunca quiere acostarse con vos? -**

Q - **no te creo -**

F - **pregúntaselo a los peones entonces ellos eran los encargado de avisarme cuando entrar. Dentro de todas las cositas que me dijo, que de seguro también te las dice a vos, me pidió que no te contara nada, que ella hablaría con vos** -

Q - **¿hablar de que?**

F - **no seamos tontos Quinn, sabes que soy un desastre para el romanticismo y vos sos el amor en persona. También sabemos que ella nunca quiso estar íntimamente con vos, porque parece que para eso estoy yo **-

Q - **sos un idiota, Rachel… no… no seria capaz…**

F - **parece que sí, que nos necesita a los dos, a mi primero no me gusto mucho la idea pero después si, si ella tiene a otra eso me posibilitaría a mi a estar con ella y también estar con otras a la vez, asi que acepté su trato. Claro me dijo que hoy te lo propondría a vos, por eso te trajo a este lugar** -

Q - **es imposible ella sabe que jamás aceptaría eso** -

F - **por eso te trajo a este lugar, formalizó ante su abuelo, te juró amor eterno. No tenes idea de las veces que vine a este lugar, las veces en la que lo hicimos en el lago y en la cabaña, ni te cuento, solo recordarlo me excita** -

Q - **sos un idiota, si no lo escucho de ella no lo creo** -

F -** la llamo no tengo problema, aunque si te ve aquí de seguro va a negar todo, porque es asi, yo aprendí a mentir de ella, es una experta, siempre le dije que tendría que ser actriz **-

Q - **deja de decir pelotudeces y llamala** -

F - **ok ok, pero desde ya te aseguro que me va a maltratar cuando te vea, porque ella quería decírtelo. Hoy de mañana cuando la llame me dio a entender que no había hablado aun con vos, pero supuse que para esta hora si, es raro de seguro no se animó** -

Q - **llámala**

No podía creer todo lo que había escuchado en poco minutos, pero de seguro era todo una trampa de este inútil. Pero y si no… no no no Rachel no es asi, y si es verdad, aparte como sabe él, que jamás estuve con ella, en realidad como sabe que estamos juntas si supuestamente Rachel no se lo dijo, como supo del lugar si supuestamente nunca vino, como supo lo de los cuarto, lo del abuelo… hay no… me quiero morir es verdad, no… no puede ser, mi Rachel, mi amiga, mi amor no no me puede estar haciendo esto. Cuando me percato Finn ya estaba hablando por tel

Q - **poné en speaker, yo también quiero escuchar -**

F - **si amor estoy aquí afuera, te estoy esperando como me dijiste, tengo una sorpresita tambien -**

R - **ok amor ya voy, sorpréndeme** –

Se escuchaba medio confuso, pero al parecer era su voz, aunque escuche muy poco, solo bastaba esperar, y comprobaría todo. El estaba un poco nervioso

F - **se escuchaba un poco mal por la interferencia pero era ella** -

Q - **ahora vamos a ver** -

F - **si quieres escóndete detrás del árbol, yo voy a acomodar unas cositas que tenia para ella** -

El descarado se atrevía a decirme que tenía sorpresas para ella, realmente me supera la situación, solo quería verla o que no llegara nunca, que realmente fuera todo una mentira. Mientras estaba detrás del árbol veo que el acomoda no se que cosa y prepara música en u reproductor.

Estaba rezando para no apareciera, pero la veo… ella venia caminando con un vestido blanco, impecable, hermosa, sonriendo… el corazón me latía a mil, no aguantaba la situación, Finn también se había escondido, se ve que era parte de su sorpresa, al descarado no le importaba que yo estuviera viendo. Ella se acerco al árbol y tapo sus ojos con sus propias manos, pero lo raro era que emanaba felicidad, estaba igual que cuando estaba conmigo.

Empezó a sonar la música, y Finn caminaba hacia ella lentamente, como queriendo sorprenderla, lo peor fue cuando ella le dijo que lo extrañaba, mi corazón ya no latía y mas aun cuando se besan ella comenzó a besarlo muy intensamente claro que se desesperó cuando escucho mi voz… es que no podía esperar mas, la situación me estaba matando y yo no soy de madera también sufro.

Mis lagrimas hacía rato ya estaba cayendo y ella me mira sin decir nada, aun abrazada a él, como puede ser asi?... como?... mi mente no reaccionaba, solo volvían a mi todas las cosas que me había dicho Finn y ese beso entre ello, la felicidad de ella al encontrarse con el…

Ella se sorprendió y comenzó a negar todo, a maltratar a Finn, se veía desesperada queriendo aclarar todo… pero no, todo ya estaba mas que claro, me mintió, me uso. Estaba todo mas que claro, pero a mi mente le costaba entenderlo, se lo pregunte por única vez.

Q - **júrame que no sabias nada de él, que no volviste a verlo?** -

Y para mi sorpresa me lo confirmó, si sabia de él, si habían hablado, me lo ocultó… me sentía morir quería salir corriendo, o despertar de esta pesadilla, no… no Era ella, no lo era… pero si, ya todo estaba dicho. Me sentía tan traicionada, tan dolida que la insulté a mas no poder, llegue a decirle que lo nuestro fue mi peor erro, no se si sentía realmente eso pero necesitaba descargarme, la impotencia y mi orgullo pudieron mas que el amor.

La situación era insostenible, me dirigí a juntar mis cosas y largarme del lugar, si ellos querían estar juntos que lo hagan pero yo no me permitiría compartirla, nunca y mas después de enterarme de su mentira. Ella intentaba detenerme, pero no quería seguir escuchándola, si lo hacia la lastimaría mucho mas con mis palabras. Se paro en la puerta impidiendo mi salida, yo corrí hacia la puerta trasera y me llevé su auto.

Por el espejo pude ver como me corría, en un momento pensé en parar, creo que mi corazón aun no entendía lo que pasaba, pero mis pensamientos fueron mas fuertes y conduje muy velozmente, no recuerdo ni como llegue hasta la estancia, solo me detuve y comencé a llorar recostada sobre el volante. Una mezcla de sentimientos me invadía, me negaba a aceptar que Rachel me haya hecho eso. Estaba peleando con mis pensamientos, cuando siento que uno de los peone me golpea la ventanilla. Sequé mis lagrimas y baje del auto

PEON - **disculpe, pensé que era la señorita Rachel… pero ud no es su amiga? -**

Q - **si… soy su ami… amiga** -

PEON - **le pasa algo, se siente bien?** -

Q - **un poco descompuesta nada mas** -

En ese momento veo que se acerca otro peón, muy joven por cierto, creo tendría mi edad. Le dice a su compañero que lo necesitaban y que el se quedaría conmigo.

PEON 2 - **señorita Quinn no?** -

Q - **si parece… que me conoces** -

PEON2 - **la he visto ayer nada mas, por cierto me llamo Sam. La puedo ayudar en algo? No se ve muy bien que digamos** -

Q - **la verdad no me siento muy bien, me haría un gran favor si me alcanza hasta la ciudad** -

S - **por supuesto, no hay drama, aviso al capataz y salimos** -

Q - **muchas gracias Sam** -

Subimos a una camioneta y salimos. Mi cel sonaba y sonaba, era ella que no paraba de llamarme, decidí apagarlo no quería escucharla, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente, era incontrolable la angustia y el dolor que sentía. Hasta que Sam se percato de lo que me sucedía

S - **perdón que insista, pero… paso algo señorita… no la veo muy bien?** -

Q - **dime Quinn… es solo dolor Sam, pero un dolor que no se cura fácilmente es un dolor en el corazón** -

S **- mal de amores?** -

Q - **algo asi..** -

S - **la que parece que anda muy bien en el amor es la Señorita Rachel, y no se priva de nada con ese muchacho** -

Q - **perdón… como dijo?** -

S - **del novio de la señorita Rachel, el muchacho que la visita aquí en la estancia, ud sabrá mas que yo **-

Q **- heee… si obvio… solo que no sabia que la visitó en la estancia, cuando fue eso**? -

S - **y el estuvo estos días saludando a Don Hiram, y anoche por cierto muy tarde lo vi entrar a la casa, pero yo no debería estar contando esto** -

Era lo que faltaba, la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Sam me lo estaba confirmando, Finn no mentía. Pude ser tan estúpida en no darme cuenta, mi voz ya titubeaba

Q -** y… como… sabe ud… que es el novio **-

S -** no quiero parecer chismoso pero, un hombre que viene a visitar al campo a su chica y entra a su habitación de noche no creo que sea otra cosa? **-

Tenia que contenerme, quería llorar gritar, pegarle a alguien, llegue a odiarla en un momento, quería desaparecer, cada palabra que Sa, pronunciaba, era como un puñal que se clavaba en mi corazón.

S - **pero ud se ve muy mal, seguro es solo un mal de amor? O le pasa algo mas, no la noto bien, esta muy blanca y temblando** -

Q - **un poco mareada nada mas, pero no se preocupe **-

Me sentía morir, quería desaparecer del planeta, mis manos sudaban y mi cuerpo estaba en un temblor, el contener mi llanto y la ira que traia dentro me hacían peor, la cabeza me dolia mucho me recosté sobre el asiento, solo recuero que mi vista se nublo y nada mas…

Al despertar, no reaccionaba donde estaba, no recordaba nada, era una habitación pequeña y muy humilde. Me senté sobre la cama y recordé el episodio… Rachel, la cabaña, Finn… Sa,… pero donde estaba, por una ventana podía notar que ya era de día. Volvió a entrar en mi la desesperación, que me paso, donde estoy

Veo que la puerta se abre y aparece una niñita espiando, me asuste al verla y creo que ella también porque salió corriendo, de inmediato escucho pasos que se acercaban, yo estaba bastante asustada hasta que veo entrar una señora, mayor deberá tener unos 60 años mas o menos.

SEÑORA - **te encuentras mejor?**

Q - **no lo se… donde estoy? Qui… quien es ud?** - En eso se asoma Sam, por la puerta -

S - **se puede?** -

SEÑORA - **si adelante hijo, creo que le debes una explicación a esta chica, está muy asustada** -

S - **hola Quinn, te sientes mejor?** -

Q - **si pero… que paso por que estoy aquí?** -

S - **te desmallaste en la camioneta cuando íbamos, y como estábamos cerca de mi casa te traje a que mi Madre te viera, ella sabe mucho es como una enfermera** -

SEÑORA: **no es para tanto Sam. Creo que estabas muy mal anoche niña, te note muy estresada, tuve quedarte un tranquilizante** -

Q - **gracias a los dos y disculpen las molestias** -

SEÑORA -** no es nada niña, ahora te preparo algo para que comas porque lo necesitas **-

Q - **no se preocupe ya hizo mucho por mi, si puedes Sam me encantaría que me lleves** -

S - **de eso te quería hablar tendremos que esperar hasta la tarde porque por el momento no tengo ningún vehículo, aunque si es urgencia veo como solucionarlo** -

Q - **no te preocupes, espero, igual no tengo mucho que hacer** -

S - **ok, yo me vuelvo a la estancia y mas tarde regreso con un vehículo, disculpa la espera y perdona mi atrevimiento de traerte a mi casa. Pero te dejo en buenas manos, mi mamá es una bena persona.** -

Q - **por favor, gracias a vos por auxiliarme** -

**S - te** **puedo hacer una última pregunta?** -

Q - **si obvio** -

S - **te pusiste asi de mal por… lo que… yo dije de… tu amiga y… su novio **-

Q - **son muchas cosas las que me pasan… pero ¿porque lo preguntas?** -

S - **no por nada… heee… solo me pareció. Bueno me voy** -

Wow las vueltas de la vida, nunca me pasó esto de desmayarme, por Dios Rachel hasta mi cuerpo siente tu traición. Nuevamente me invadió la angustia, el dolor… el odio. Tratando de no recordar para no sentirme peor, Sali de la habitación y llegue a la cocina, donde la madre de tomas estaba preparado algo de comer.

Q - **muchas gracias por todo señora, y mil disculpas por tener que alojar en su casa a una desconocida **-

SEÑORA -** no se preocupe niña y deje de agradecer tanto jeje toda persona que venga de parte de Don Hiram es bien recibida en casa, él hace mucho por mi familia **-

Hablamos un buen rato con la señora, me conto de sus hijos, de su nietita, una niñita hermosa que me mira un poco raro jeje aun no me conoce. Hablar con ella me hacia bien, por momento hasta llegue a sonreír. La señora me mostro el lugar era una casa muy humilde, en el medio del campo, con huerta y granja con algunos animalitos, el lugar con tanta vegetación era hermoso.

No tenia ganas de pensar en otra cosa asi que me dispuse a jugar toda la tarde con Taty, la pequeña niñita que ya me había tomado confianza, me llevo por todo lugar donde se podía.

Fue hermoso ya estaba anocheciendo y me dispuse a pensar lo que iba a hacer, debería regresar a la ciudad, mañana a la faculta y seria imposible evitarlo tendría que verla y aun lo quería seguro ella querrá explicar pero no me siento capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin tener que gritarle todo lo que me hizo sufrir.

Tomé mi tel y encontré varios mensajes de ella diciendo que era todo mentira, que tendría que hablar, que estaba preocupada, ley y escuche algunos, luego los borré, no soportaba escuchar su voz sin tener que derramar lagrimas.

Cuando llego Sam, con la camioneta le pregunte si era mucha molestia quedarme unos pocos días mas, el lugar me gustaba mucho y no me sentía bien para volver a la ciudad. Obvio le propuse pagarle por mi estadía, no me llevaría todo de arriba. Ellos aceptaron sin preguntar mucho, parecía que les caía bien mi presencia jeje

Al dia siguiente ayudé a la señora con la casa, jugué con Taty, recorrí el lugar, caminar me hacia bien aun no sabia como pasarían las cosas entre Rachel y yo. Me seria muy difícil perdonarla, y jamás podría volver a estar con ella solo que mi corazón no lo entendía y aun la amaba, esa era también una de las cosas por las cuales no me atrevía verla, no se como reaccionaria.

Por la tarde, mientras estaba recostada sobre el pasto escucho unas voces que parecían estar discutiendo, al parecer uno era Sam y el otro… yo conozco esa voz, pero es imposible no puede ser, que hace aca. Me levante y me dirigí a espiar, si era Finn, Finn y Sam discutiendo. Finn le alcanzaba plata y Sam le reprochaba pero no alcanzo a entender lo que dicen. pero ellos no se conocen, como puede ser.

Tenía que escuchar de que hablaban, asi que disimuladamente sin que me vieran me acerque

F - **ya esta, perfecto, hiciste todo como te dije, ahora acepta la plata y listo, que mas** -

S - **no puedo, esa chica quedó muy mal por lo que dije, yo voy a contar la verdad** -

F - **no se te ocurra inútil, lo hubieses pensado antes, no sabes de lo que soy capaz** -

No… no, no esto no puede estar pasando o si, puede ser que la chica de la que hablaban fuera yo?...que fuese todo una mentira de él y cai como una tarada?... no no pero era muy real todo tenia sentido, pero ahora también lo tiene.

Necesitaba aclarar las cosas y creo que cometí el peor erro, me enfrente a Finn.

Q -** me pode explicar que es esto, fue todo una mentira, armaste todo una farsa? **-

F - **que hace ella aca Sam? Con razón no quería aceptar la plata** -

Q - **Finn habla ya… fue todo mentira, idiota le pagaste para que mintiera** -

El comenzó a desesperar no podía siquiera contestarme, pero yo estaba peor cai como una niña en su trampa, cai como las mejores, no no no fui yo la que lastimo a Rachel que imbécil que soy por Dios como no me di cuenta, si se que él es un mentiroso de primera.

Q - **por que lo hiciste imbécil por que, sabes que ella no volverá nunca con vos por que arruinarnos la vida asi… eso no es amor Finn… - comenzaba a desesperarme** - **no la amas… uno no lastima a quien ama y vos la lastimaste y no te alcanzó con eso lograste que yo también la lastimara… sos un idiota** -

Estaba llorando y mis nervios a flor de piel, me abalancé sobre él y lo empuje tan fuerte que lo volteé. Se incorporó de inmediato, me tomó del brazo por la fuerza y me apretó contra uno de los arboles que había, me dolía mucho, pero mucho mas sus palabras

F - **si lo hice… te mentí, le mentí, pero Uds. se lo buscaron, vos sobre todo siempre le tuviste ganas yo te veía como le coqueteabas, como le llenabas la cabeza en contra de mi… y ese día… ese día las vi en el lago y me hirvió la sangre, no lo iba a permitir, si ella no estaba conmigo tampoco estaría con vos… lesbiana de mierda** -

El dolo era muy fuerte, doblaba mi brazo con mucha fuerza, yo no podía articular palabras solo lo escuchaba hasta que Sam me lo saca de encima

S - **basta Finn, por favor vayase, no empeore las cosas** -

F - **me voy… pero que te quede muy claro no intentes acercarte a ella porque soy capaz de hacerles mucho daño, no me importaría lastimarla a ella y a vos, y si tengo que matar por mi dignidad lo hago y sabes que soy capaz **-

Q - **idiota no podrías hacerle nada a ella… nada **-

F - **pruébame… soy capaz de mucho Quinnie, de mucho mas de lo que pansas, si ella no está conmigo, no está con nadie y menos con vos, la prefiero muerta ante que en tus bazos** -

Se fue del lugar y yo quedé destrozada, sabía perfectamente de lo que él era capaz y eso me atormentaba. Hay no mi bebe, mi amor, mi Rachel… como habrá sufrido… mis palabras, ella también fue víctima de la trampa de ese monstruo, ella me lo dijo mil y una vez y no le creí, no lo hice.

Por un lado me sentía mejor, Rachel nunca me había mentido, pero yo caí en la trampa de ese imbécil y la lastimé mucho con mis palabras y ahora no puedo si quiera disculparme, no puedo volver a estar con ella porque le hará daño, Dios por que es tan injusta la vida, porque tiene que haber personas tan malditas como Finn, por que? De algo estaba segura si él le hace daño a mi Rachel… yo lo mato.

Me pase horas pensando que hacer. Luego hable con Sam, me aclaro que lo hizo por plata, pero jamás pensó que fuese algo tan grave y que al verme se arrepintió. No lo juzgué, él no era el culpable sino, Finn. Me recomendó que lo denunciara, pero no me convenía porque seguramente, el tomaría represarías.

Esa noche me decidí a llamarla, al menos para tranquilizarla, pero tendría que tratarla fríamente, si le cuento que Finn me amenazó querrá verme y no puedo permitir que le pase nada malo.

R - **hola amor, Quinn **- escucharla fue tremendo, quería decirle cuanto la amo, pero no podía, tenia que ser distante - **por Dios como estas bebe no me hagas mas esto**

Q - **Rachel por favor… me vas a dejar hablar?** -

R - **si perdón, es que me desespere, llegue a pensar lo peor** -

Q - **estoy bien, perdón si no avise antes, es que si así lo hacía nos íbamos a lastimar mucho, solo quise bajar mis decibels** -

R - **tenemos que hablar - **Tenia ganas de gritarle que ya lo sabía, que la amo, que la necesito -** todo esto fue una mentira de ese enfermo de…** -

Q - **ya vamos a hablar mas adelante, ahora solo llamaba para que sepas que estoy bien nada mas **-

R - **¿donde estas?** -

Q - **no importa eso, estoy bien y necesito pensar. Cuando esté en condiciones de verte y hablar lo hare, pero por el momento no** -

R - **no podes desaparecer Quinn tenes una vida… **-

Q - **tenia una vida…** -

Le corte, no daba para mas, la seguía lastimando, pero era para su bien es preferible que sufra pensando que no le creo, a que este muerta

Me pase toda la semana en lo de Sam, le caí muy bien a su familia y el estaba contento dijo que era como una forma de intentar remediar su error. Durante la semana llamé al encargado del edificio donde vivo, porque no había comunicado nada de mi ausencia, el me comentó que Rachel iba casi todos los días, me alegra saber que me quiere tanto a pesar de todo, ya no me llama pero le contesto a veces algunos mensajes muy fríamente, a veces me da gana de contarle toda la verdad y pedirle que nos fuguemos, pero es muy complicado, me dolía mucho pensar que ella estaba sufriendo, teníamos que hablar pero no sabia que decirle.

El viernes desperté por un gran bullicio que se oía, al parecer había vistas, cuando me dirijo al comedor me encuentro con Don Hiram, el abuelo de Rachel.

ABUELO - **niña que sorpresa que haces tu aquí?** -

Q - **hola Don hiram** – lo abrase muy fuerte hacía tiempo que no estaba con una persona conocida, se me cayeron algunas lagrimas- **es una larga historia**

ABUELO - **hay muchachita ya me imagino, aunque mi nieta no me comentó nada, de seguro por allí viene el lio **-

Q - **algo de eso, pero no creo ni que se imagine lo que pasó** -

ABUELO - **mira niña tu te vuelves conmigo a la estancia y me cuentas todo, si… mira que yo soy tu abuelo** -

Solo asentí con la cabeza, no estaba segura si contarle lo sucedido, pero él es una persona de pensamiento amplio, Rachel siempre me dice que cuando necesita consejos acude a él. Espero no estar cometiendo un error.

Ya cerca del mediodía agradecí eternamente, a la familia de Sam, jeje Taty no dejaba de abrazarme, no quería que me fuera, pero me comprometí a visitarlos.

Llegamos a la estancia y miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, como desearía retroceder el tempo.

ABUELO - **solo verte me da angustia niña, tu estas muy mal, me contaras que es lo que pasa** -

Q - **solo si promete no decirle a Rachel que estoy aquí y si me ayuda… porque… no doy mas **-

No pude terminar de hablar, rompí en llantos, mi fortaleza no daba para mas, el me abrazó fuertemente y llore durante unos cuantos minutos.

Q - **ud no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió verdad?** -

ABUELO - **me comentaron los peones que te marchaste en la noche y que mi nieta me busco al otro día, pero yo no me encontraba en la estancia… pero, no me asustes niña que paso? **-

Q - **Finn pasó, lo arruinó todo, todo** -

ABUELO - **lo sabía, ese chico no estaba bien se lo dije a Rach, que hablara cuanto antes con el** -

Q - **y porque sabe ud?** -

ABUELO - **el estuvo unos días antes que Uds. acá, yo le comenté que venían y también se lo comenté a mi nieta, ella me dijo que le costaba hablar con él, temía lastimarlo y a ti no te conto nada para no preocuparte **-

Q - **claro** – ahora lo entendia todo - **así se enteró de donde estábamos… él se apareció en las cabañas con todo un plan armado, donde me convenció de que estaba saliendo con Rachel** – mi ira comenzaba a crecer - **de hecho la beso engañada frente a mi, le pagó a un peón para que me confirme que lo vio aquí en la estancia… y yo le creí** – soy una estupida - **aun no me perdono por lo que hice, le creí, la insulte a Rach y me marché esa misma noche con Sa,, que me confirmo que vio a Finn aquí la noche anterior, durante el camino me descompensé y amanecí en la casa de Sa,…**

ABUELO - **por Dios niña no puedo creer lo que me cuentas, parece terrorífico pero no entiendo que haces aquí si sabes la verdad…** -

Q - **es que Finn se presentó en lo de Sam a pagarle y yo lo descubrí, no podía creer haber caído en su trampa… pero Ud. no se imagina lo que hizo… es un monstruo** -

ABUELO - **no llores niña ya pasó **-

Q - **no… no aun no pasa… el me amenazó violentamente, me dijo que prefería ver muerta a Rachel antes de que verla conmigo… me entiende… no se que hacer…** -

ABUELO - **pero esto es muy grave, ese tipo no puede estar suelto, el no es quien para prohibirles el amor a Uds.** -

Q - **no se qué hacer abuelo, no lo se… por ahora no he visto a Rachel, ella piensa que aun estoy enojada odiándola **-

ABUELO - **ella lo tiene que saber** -

Q - **no… no quiero que le pase nada** -

ABUELO - **ella tiene derecho a saber cómo son las cosas y juntas decidir que hacer, aparte la conozco, ella te seguirá buscando hasta aclarar todo **-

Q - **¿y que hacemos con Finn?** -

ABUELO - **yo te voy a ayudar… a que te encuentres con Rach y a que Finn pague todo lo que ha hecho… **-


	10. Chapter 10

**Rachel**

Esa noche luego de que Quinn me llamara, no pude dormir lloré desconsoladamente, la frialdad que sentí en sus palabras me destrozó por completo, el hecho de que ella no quiera verme era peor.

Así pase toda la semana, la peor de mi vida, no intente llamarla mas para no parecer una perseguida, solo enviaba mensajes que ella de vez en cuando contestaba, eso me daba una mínima de posibilidad, para recomponer la situación. Era muy injusto porque en fin yo no había hecho nada, solo se me puede culpar por no haber hablado antes con Simón, pero el pasado no se puede borrar y así ocurrieron las cosas.

Iba a su depto. casi todos los días, preguntaba al encargado por ella, solo me dijo que se comunicó para avisar que estaría un tiempo ausente.

Fui todos los días a la universidad con el solo objeto de encontrarla, pero no sucedió. Pregunté a sus compañeras y me dijeron que llamo para avisar que no cuenten con ella durante unos días, porque no se sentía bien para pensar en estudios.

Pregunte muy disimuladamente a su familia, pero tampoco sabían nada. Era seguro, quiso desaparecer y lo logró perfectamente. Me dolía mucho que no quisiera afrontar la realidad, que no quisiera escucharme, yo tenia derecho a explicar mi parte de la historia.

Finn intentó comunicarse por tel muchas veces, pero jamás lo atendí, vino hasta mi depto. y tampoco lo recibí. Lo odiaba, el solo verlo me provocaba querer pegarle, gritarle, verlo sufrir. Hasta que me esperó un día a la salida de mi depto. y me interceptó, quería saber como estaba, y mas.

Me dio mucha rabia, él sabia perfectamente que yo estaba destruida por su culpa, como se atrevía a preguntar. Pero no me contuve para nada, le grité en la cara que me había arruinado la vida y que por eso ahora Quinn no quería ni verme. Al parecer no le afecto en nada lo que le dije, de hecho se fue contento, lo había logrado, nos había separado.

El viernes por la mañana estaba sentada frente a mi computadora, viendo ya por centésima vez las fotos que nos habíamos sacado con Quinn en el campo, me hacia sufrir verlas, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, era una manera de tenerla conmigo, de hecho revelé algunas para decoración de mi depto. y otras para llevárselas al suyo, no iba a darme por vencida tan fácil en algún momento ella volvería y me escucharía.

En eso suena mi tel, era el abuelo, recordé que él no sabia nada aun de lo ocurrido

R - **hola viejito lindo **-

ABUELO - **hola Rach, como estas niña?**

R - **se puede decir que ahora un poco major -**

ABUELO - **como un poco mejor, que anduvo pasando?**

R - **es largo de explicar… creo que no podrías ni imaginarte todo lo que me pasó -**

ABUELO - **no te creas… yo podría perfectamente entender lo que te pasa -**

R - ¿**a si? Y que se supone que me pasa? -**

ABUELO - **es largo de explicar jeje… creo que tendrías que venir a visitarme jeje… pero te llamo por otra cosa, necesitaría que me hagas un favor -**

Fue muy rara la respuesta de mi abuelo, y mas raro aun que no quiera saber que me pasa. En fin creo que últimamente nadie quiere escucharme.

R - **si abu lo que quieras **– suspire -** Dime, que necesitas?**

ABUELO - **necesito entregar unos papeles importantes y una suma de dinero a un empresario, y lo tengo que hacer en persona, es un negocio de suma delicadeza **-

R - **perfecto… y yo en que podría ayudar?** -

ABUELO - **pues no puedo viajar a la ciudad porque la entrega es esta misma noche y no me siento seguro encargando el trámite a un peón. Mi idea era… pues si tu podrías hacerlo por mi** -

R - **no lo tiene ni que pedir, obvio que lo hago, solo tienes que informarme todo y listo** -

ABUELO - **mi niña siempre tan dispuesta, te aseguro, me lo vas a agradecer** -

R - **no te entiendo** –

ABUELO - **déjalo ya lo verás, yo me entiendo jeje. Trata de ser lo mas formal posible, hasta en la vestimenta por favor** -

R - **me parece raro ¿tan importante es?** -

ABUELO - **mucho mas de lo que imagines** -

R - **ok si tu lo dices, yo confío **-

ABUELO - **bueno mi niña, en un rato te hago llegar los papeles, la plata y las indicaciones** -

R - **ok, te quiero viejito** -

ABUELO - **yo también mi niña **-

La verdad estaba sorprendida, encantada hacía esto por mi abuelo, pero nunca antes me pidió algo asi, siempre le gusto hacer estas cosas personalmente. Y bueno le está llegando la vejez. De seguro estaba muy preocupado por este trámite y por eso no le dio importancia a lo que me pasaba.

Por la tarde fui al depto. de Quinn, coloqué algunas fotos nuestras, pregunté al encargado si había alguna novedad de ella y me contestó que no. No tenía muchos ánimos de arreglarme, pero todo sea por mi abuelo, espero sea algo rápido y sencillo, lo único que quiero es volver y dormir. Al rato llegó a mi depto., un sobre sellado y una carta del abuelo con las indicaciones, por la dirección deduje que era muy cerca del puerto, un poco raro, y la persona con la que tenía que hablar era un tal M. Refke.

Me puse un vestido negro, era sencillo pero marcaba muy bien mi figura y unos tacones no muy altos, dejé mi pelo suelto y mi cara sin maquillaje; no tenía muchas ganas de arreglarme. Como no conocía muy bien la zona, llamé un taxi, tome el sobre y partí hacia el lugar. No estaba esquivada, el lugar era exactamente en el puerto. Me dirigí a la dirección, una casa común, me atendió un hombre joven, que quedo un poco sorprendido por cómo estaba vestida para semejante lugar.

R - **disculpe, estoy buscando al seño Refke **-

JOVEN - **lo imaginé… soy Andres, el encargado de llevarla con el señor Refke **- Evidentemente, esto era muy raro… -

R - **perfecto… soy Rachel, cuando quiera vamos** -

ANDRES - **sígame por favor** -

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al muelle, estaba un poco asustada, allí no había ninguna casa, me atendería a la intemperie? esto no será nada mafioso no?... como crees Rachel, el abuelo jamás te mandaría a algo así.

R - **disculpa Andrés, pero ¿hacia donde estamos yendo? **-

ANDRES - **no se asuste, es que el señor no es de aquí, de hecho llegó a la ciudad en su yate y está viviendo en él por estos días** -

R - **ha perfecto ahora entiendo un poco mas** -

Podría haberlo especificado el abuelo, ahora entiendo porque no habrá querido venir, de seguro es un loco suelto

ANDRES - **llegamos… es este **-

Era un yate blanco, enorme, de hecho muy lindo, yo también decidiría vivir en él, ahora lo entiendo

ANDRES - **hasta aquí llegó mi parte, suba por favor, de hecho el señor la debe estar esperando** -

R - **¿Ud. no viene?** -

ANDRES - **no, no me corresponde **- Ya sobre el yate - **la ayudo a subir si quiere **

R **- gracias por todo Andrés -**

ANDRES - **de nada, que lo disfrute** -

"**Que lo disfrute",** este que piensa que vengo a acostarme con el tipo. En eso siento que el barco se mueve, alejándose lentamente del muelle, me desesperé, comencé a gritar, no veía a nadie y Andrés ya se había ido.

R - **hay alguien aquí** – comence a caminar por el yate - **señor Refke se encuentra **-

Nadie contestaba y el yate seguía alejándose, hasta que siento que alguien se acerca detrás de mi… esa voz…

VOZ - **te estaba esperando, mi amor –**

Esa voz yo la conozco, no, no puede ser es… es ella… mi amor. Me giro y si… era mi Quinn, mi amor, que me sonreía, estaba frente a mi no era un espejismo se los juro. Comenzaron a caer mis lágrimas, lo único que atine a hacer fue abalanzarme sobre ella, la tome por su cara y la besé, con todo mi amor, con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi pasión.

Ella correspondió y nos fundimos en un beso único, maravillosos, deseado, apasionado. Cuando me percaté nuestras lenguas ya se estaban reconociendo nuevamente, ella también llevo sus manos a mi cara. No quería soltarla, no quería perderla nunca mas. Simplemente separe unos centímetros mis labios sin soltarla.

R - **mi amor te amo bebé, mi vida no sabes lo que te extrañé… te necesitaba… todo fue una mentira nos engaño ese…** - Puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios .

Q - **ya lo sé… amor ya lo sé todo… ahora estoy acá con vos, no importa mas nada, no importa mas nadie** -

Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez yo rodeé su cuello y ella mi cintura. Estuvimos asi varios minutos. Solo nos besábamos y de vez en cuando se escuchaba un te amo. Nuestras bocas querían recuperar tanto tiempo separadas.

R - **no entiendo nada amor, que hacemos acá** – veia para todas partes - **porque no me avisaste o como te enteraste mejor dicho? Y que tuvo que ver mi abuelo en esto?**

Q - **tranquila amor** – me daba suves besos en la mejilla - **tranquila, ya te voy a explicar todo. Lo único que quiero es pedirte perdón por no haberte creído esa noche, perdón bebé, perdón, caí como una estúpida, perdón**

R - **no tenes porque pedir perdón, se que ese maniático te tendió una trampa y te mintió no se en cuantas cosas…** -

Q - **lo se bebé, lo se… pero olvidemos todo si, ahora ya estamos juntas… hermosa, ahora nadie va a volver e separarnos** -

Nos abrasamos muy fuertemente, ambas llorábamos. De alegría, de tristeza, dolor y mas sentimientos encontrados. No lo podía creer, ella estaba de nuevo conmigo, ella sabia toda la verdad.

R - **amor ¿que hacemos aquí?** – volvi a preguntarle - **¿a donde vamos?**

Q - **te voy a secuestrar** –

R - **no es necesario** – le di un beso - **yo con vos, voy a donde quieras** -

Q - **por lo pronto recorramos el yate, te quiero presentar mi nueva adquisición **-

R - **¿de verdad?** – la mire con los ojos abiertos -

Q - **jaja mas quisiera yo, me lo prestaron, es de un amigo de tu abuelo** -

R - **mi abuelo lo sabia verdad?** – no lo podia creer, amaba a mi abuelo - **El fue cómplice? **-

Q - **¿olvidaste que es nuestro Cupido?** -

R - **no lo puedo creer, parece un sueño, bésame por favor bésame que quiero saber que es verdad** -

Q - **tus deseos son ordenes amor** -

Estábamos abrazadas besándonos en el medio del lago, desde ese lugar podíamos ver las luces de la costa la verdad una maravilla la situación, hasta que como siempre alguien interrumpe

CAPITAN - c**of cof **- se veia incomodo - **disculpen, quería comunicarle señorita Quinn, que ya varé el yate donde Ud. me indicó, si no necesita nada mas procedo a retirarme**

Q - **muchas gracias por todo, cualquier inconveniente lo llamo por radio como me enseñó** -

CAPITAN - **por supuesto, voy a estar atento a cualquier señal, que pasen bien y buenas noche** -

R - **asi que tenias todo planeado de verdad… pero aun no tienes mi consentimiento** -

Q - **te dije, te secuestré y por mas que protestes esta noche estaremos tú y yo, solas, en el medio del lago **-

R - **me encanta amor, me encantas bebé** -

Seguíamos besándonos, haciéndonos mimos y diciéndonos cosas bonitas. No nos despegábamos ni un instante, teníamos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Q - **mmm… amor… vallamos hacia… adentro que… hay mas sorpresitas -**

R - **mas aun, mira que yo con tenerte a vos me conformo** -

Q - **como nuestro finde en el campo se arruinó, quería intentar recompensarlo con esto **-

R - **creo que lo lograste amor** -

Entramos en el interior del yate, era verdaderamente un lujo, no podía creer tenerlo a nuestra disposición, jaja si los amigos de mi abuelo no son nada sonsos jaja.

Q - **mira amor tenemos la cena lista y un champán para que brindemos** -

R **- estas en todo bebé, no quiero sonar despectiva pero yo solo te quiero a vos** -

La tomé por la cintura y nos besamos, estas vez, con toda nuestra pasión, ya nuestras manos buscaban nuestros cuerpos y creo que Quinn me había entendido perfectamente, porque me llevaba sin dejar de besarme hasta otra habitación donde pude vislumbras una enorme cama y a su alrededor velas como única luz de la habitación, era soñado, hermoso.

Q - **todo esto es para vos amor** – me dio un beso que me llevo al cielo - **te amo y quiero que seas mi mujer**

R - **y yo quiero ser tuya… te amo Quinn, te amo bebé **-

Nos besamos, esta vez lentamente, pero con toda la pasión del mundo, nuestras lenguas peleaban y nuestros cuerpos querían ser uno. Quinn me fue llevando lentamente hasta quedar yo recostada sobre la cama y ella sobre mi. Estábamos con nuestras manos aferradas una a la otra, ella comenzó a besar mi cuello, lo cual hacia que me estremeciera, lamia el lóbulo de mi oreja y seguía recorriendo mi cuello. Estaba excitadísima, solté unos pequeños gemidos, Quinn sonrió.

Q - **te amo Hermosa** -

Y volvió a callar mi boca con sus besos. Soltó mis manos y comenzó a subirlas por mis piernas, por mis muslos debajo de mi vestido. Al instante comencé a hacerle lo mismo, mis manos debajo del suyo, mis manos sobre su piel, pude pasarlas pos su trasero, apretarlo y seguir por su espalada, hasta que entre susurros

Q - **mmm… amor… creo que molestan** -

Solo asentí con la mirada y una sonrisa, ella se sentó sobre mis piernas y yo baje el cierre de su vestido y comencé a subirlo lentamente, quería que fuera sensual pero mis manos temblaban. Ella solo me miraba y mordía su labio inferior. La había visto muchas veces en ropa interior pero esta vez fue totalmente distinto, se veía radiante, divina con su piel blanca y ese conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro, que me había ocultado jeje. Pase mi mano desde su boca hasta donde comenzaba su tanga

Q - **¿te gusta lo que ves?**

R **- me encanta -**

Me acerque para besarla, me tenia loca, nuestras bocas se prendían fuego, mis manos en su espalda y ahora era yo quien degustaba su cuello, que delicia, pasaba mi lengua por todo lugar, jalando levemente su lóbulo, hasta que escuché sus pequeños gemidos. Ella no quedó atrás comenzó a subir mi vestido, en eso recordé que no traía sostén, cuando terminó de sacarlo me recosté nuevamente en la cama y ella sentada sobre mi, quedo boquiabierta y sonriendo, mis senos estaban a la vista

R - **y a ti… te gusta lo que ves?** -

Q **- mas que ver me encantaría probar -**

En su cara seguía dibujada una sonrisa, lentamente se posó sobre mi, me besó, y comenzó su recorrido con su lengua desde mi boca hasta mi senos, al sentir su lengua sobre ellos casi me vengo, fue maravillosos, sentirla en mi piel, en mi cuerpo, los lamia, succionaba, los besaba, uno y luego el otro durante varios minutos.

Luego, regresó a mi boca, con mis manos en su espalda desabroché su sostén, ella se despegó un poco de mi, se lo saqué y pude ver sus senos frente a mi, se veían deliciosos, no eran muy grandes, eran mas bien normales, pero me encantaban.

Los toqué en un principio delicadamente, pero luego los apretaba, casi pellizcando su pezón, mientras ella me besaba y podía sentir sus gemidos en mi boca. Sentir su piel junto a la mia, nuestros senos rozándose, hacia que me excitara cada vez mas, llegaba a perder el control de donde estaba.

Q **- te amo -**

Me lo susurró al oído y comenzó a bajar nuevamente, esta vez no estuvo tanto tiempo con mis senos, sino que siguió su recorrido, por mi vientre, mi ombligo y beso mi intimidad por encima de mi tanga.

Me tembló todo el cuerpo al sentirla allí. Comenzó a bajarla lentamente, hasta quedar en el piso. Me hizo sufrir mucho jeje, beso mis pies, mis piernas, la parte interna de mi muslo y se detuvo. Yo estaba con mis ojos cerrado, cuando los abro ella me estaba mirando como preguntándome con la mirada y una leve sonrisa

R - **no seas mala conmigo… **-

Basto que terminara de decirlo que paso su lengua por toda mi vagina, haaaa es inexplicable lo que sentí, estaba enteramente mojada y sentirla allí sentir como electricidad por toda mi columna, haaa era riquísimo. Ella lamia cada rincón de mi ser, comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris, lo jalaba y succionaba.

Estaba en las nubes hasta que siento unos de sus dedos dentro de mi vagina, hizo que me arqueara. Seguía succionando mi clítoris y ahora ya eran dos dedos que marcaban un rito que yo acompañaba con mi cadera, no aguantaba mas estaba por explotar, me llevo a sostener su cabeza con mi mano, en realidad lo que quería era que no se alejara

R -** haaa… mi amor… no paaaares… noo haaaammm sigue asi por… favor** - Ella incremento el ritmo y mi cuerpo no soportó mas, tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, de hecho jamás pensé que se podía disfrutar tanto -

Ella seguía en mi interior, juntó todos mis flujos y segundos después estaba junto a mi, yo temblaba, me costaba recomponerme, ella me sonrió y nos besamos, pude sentir mi sabor en sus labio, era exquisito.

Q - te amo… te amo… te amoooo -

R - **yo mas, vida yo te amo mas… ufff como me dejaste bebé** -

Q - **¿te gustó?** – me lo dijo haciendo un puchero, Dios como me gusta esta mujer -

R - **me encantó** - Estábamos abrazadas y me giré para quedar sobre ella **- pero creo que ahora llegó mi momento -**

Q - **soy toda tuya** - La bese interminablemente -

Así abrasadas como estábamos, me encantaba sentir nuestros senos juntos, era algo único pero mejor fue cuando los probé, los tuve entre mis labios, le pase mi lengua a derredor, mordisqueé su pezón y succione a mas no poder, estaba muy excitada y preocupada por que ella sintiera tanto como yo la sentí.

Tenía nervios porque ella había estado con muchas mujeres y para mi era la primera vez con una chica, temía no poder corresponder. Pero sus gemidos indicaban lo contrario al parecer le gustaba mucho lo que le hacia.

Me percaté que aun traía su tanga puesta y la saqué con mucha delicadeza, pude ver su interior, estaba empapadisimo, manaba un aroma exquisito de ese lugar, un aroma que me invitaba a mas. Un poco temerosa subi nuevamente sus labio

R - **amor, disculpa mi torpeza, pero es que…** - Me beso sin dejar de terminar de hablar -

Q - **me encanta como lo estas haciendo… por favor sigue bebé, no te detengas si **-

La bese y baje nuevamente por sus senos… su ombligo… hasta llegar a su interior, separé con mis dedos, sus labios perfectamente depilados y lamí por primera vez, pude sentir como se estremeció y yo al mismo tiempo. Era un manjar, una adicción, comencé a recorrer todo su interior, hasta encontrarme con su clítoris, lo tome entre mis labios lo jale y succioné a mi antojo, recordando todo lo que ella había hecho minutos antes con el mio. Mientras seguía con mis labios, comencé a hurgar con mi dedo en su vagina, muy lentamente, pero sin penetrar, solo lamia y rozaba con mis dedos.

Q - **haaaayyy amor… yo no fui… tan mala con vos… por favor hazlooooooooo **-

No alcanzó a terminar que dos de mis dedos entraron en su vagina, fuertemente, eso era un manantial de líquidos. Comencé un ritmo al que ella enseguida acompañó con movimiento y con gemidos que ya eran gritos no podía creer como gritaba esta mujer.

Podía sentir que ella estaba cerca y yo también, el solo hecho de estar en esa situación hacia que sin tocarme casi tuviera un orgasmo. Al segundo sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza haciendo presión para que no la soltara

Q - **amor me engoooooooo haaaaaaaa mmmmmmm** -

En ese momento lleve mi otra mano desocupada a mi vagina para llegar con ella y asi fue, realmente impresionante, sentir como se contrajo su vagina, la cantidad de flujos que derramó que obviamente no desperdicie ninguno.

Quedamos las dos recostadas, ella en la cama y yo sobre su vientre, con nuestras respiraciones a mil por hora, aun podía sentir como temblaban nuestras piernas y en ese momento fue cuando pude recordar que estábamos en el yate al sentir el movimiento del agua, era un momento único, jamás lo olvidaría. A los minutos fuimos recuperándonos, subí hasta sus labios ella acariciaba mi pelo

R - **hermosa te amoooo** -

Q - **y yo a vos niñita torpe **-

R - **de verdad estuve tan mal **-

Q - **hubiese jurado que ya lo has hecho con mas de una chica **-

R - **eres la primera y lo sabes** -

Q - **me encantaaaaaaa solo prométeme que seré la única también** -

R **- por el momento no encontré nada mejor** -

Q - **que mala ¿serias capaz de reemplazarme? **-

R - **jamaaaas bebé…jamás, te amo a vos y nadie mas que a vos y ahora soy tuya, tu mujer** -

Q - **y yo la tuya** -

Nos besamos pero esta vez tiernamente, bese su boca sus ojos, sus mejillas y nuevamente esos la labios divinos que me volvían loca. Nos recostamos una al lado de la otra, nuestros cuerpos enredados y apenas una sábana blanca que nos cubría. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y ella acariciaba mi cabello, podíamos sentir como el agua nos mecían en esa noche mágica.

R - **¿amor?** -

Q - **¿si mi vida?** -

R - **te amo** -

Q - **te amo…** -


	11. Chapter 11

Nos entre dormimos unos minutos, en realidad no queríamos separarnos, quería estar así, aferrada a ella toda la vida, sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, la suavidad de su piel, su aroma, sus caricias. Hasta que siento como mi estomago cruje jaja

Q - **me parece que alguien tiene hambre** -

R – **sip **– puse mis manos en mi estomago – **tengo mucha hambre**

Q - **aun tenemos la cena servida** -

R - **pero no quiero levantarme y tampoco quiero que te vayas** -

Q - **amor es un ratito, cenamos y luego me vas a tener toda la noche a tu disposición** -

R - **está bien, está bien… me convenciste** -

Me gire para quedar sobre su cuerpo, por cierto aun desnudo, y besarla muy tiernamente. Ella cerró los ojos y en un instante me levanté llevándome conmigo la sabana.

R - **esto es mío… jeje** -

Q -** te abusas de mi… no me importa me quedaré desnuda** -

R - **esa es la idea jeje me encanta verte así **-

Q - **no me avergüences, que me sonrojo jaja** -

Mientras yo trataba de acomodarme de alguna manera la sabana, ella encontró una chaqueta de marino, se veía muy graciosa, pero hermosa como siempre

R - **sos mi marinerita** -

Q - **no te burles que vos pareces una momia** -

R - **¿perdón? Me estas ofendiendo** -

Q - **una momia sexy jeje** -

R **- está bien, está bien, soy una momia sexy y con hambre jaja** -

Era una escena muy graciosa, una velada romántica a la luz de las velas y las comensales una envuelta en una sabana y la otra solo con una chaqueta de marino. Pero así y todo fue la noche mas importante de mi vida, una noche mágica, única, que jamás olvidaré. Todo en este momento era alegría, felicidad, caricias, chistecitos, mimos… en simples palabras era amor, un amor verdadero, un amor consumado a la perfección.

Durante la cena, fue más lo que nos mimábamos que lo que comimos, no podía tenerla cerca y no besarla, sus labios me llamaban, cada vez que podía le robaba u beso y ella hacía lo mismo conmigo. Nuestros pies por debajo de la mesa tampoco se quedaban quietos.

Luego de la cena me dirigí a la cubierta del yate, así, envuelta en la sabanas como estaba, me acerque a las barandas y me senté en el piso, mirando a la ciudad que estaba perfectamente iluminada, al serrar los ojos podía sentir el vaivén de las olas y al levantar mi mirada una vista perfecta del cielo estrellado, lo que provocó que me recostara sobre el piso mirando el cielo, disfrutando de la brisa y el movimiento del agua. Hasta que veo la cara de mi amor tapando la imagen del cielo estrellado.

R - **estaba buscando una estrella bonita y creo que la acabo de encontrar** -

Q - **y yo estaba buscando a mi momia sexy preferida** -

R - **no me gusta que me digas así** – lo dije haciendo un puchero y sentándome nuevamente-

Q - **te dije en bromita si sos la novia mas hermosa de todo el universo… ese que tanto observas** -

Se sentó a mi lado y nos besamos, sus labios ya amigos de los míos se atraían por inercia jaja

Q - **mmm… bebé… esta muy linda la noche… pero… tengo… mmm… déjame hablar porfis** -

R - **decime…** - regrese a mi posicion y cerre los ojos -

Q - **por que cerrás los ojos?** -

R - **porque si te veo no me puedo contener** -

Q -** jaja… te quería decir que tengo frio aquí afuera **-

R - **a… por eso no hay problema** - Desenredé como pude un poco mi sabana -**si no te molesta compartimos la sabana, aparte dicen que no hay nada mejor para el frio que el calor humano -**

Q - **creo que con solo verte ya se me pasa el frio jeje -**

Se sacó su chaqueta y y se acomodo a mi lado, dentro de la sabanas. Otra vez nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos, desnudos y eso me encanta, su piel es mi debilidad. La abrasé fuertemente y nos dejamos caer sobre el suelo. Ella se recostó en mi pecho, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi piel.

R - **amor?**

Q - **si bebé**

R - **donde estuviste todo este tiempo?**

Q - **en el campo…**

R - **en el campo?... pero como si?... no te habías marchado esa noche?** -

Q - **es una laaarga historia, pero si no te ofendes no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora… te prometo que después te cuento todo -**

R - **ok aunque en realidad lo único que me importa es tenerte ahora, así conmigo**

Era hermoso tenerla así, acurrucada junto a mi. Sentía como jugaba con mis manos, luego comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi abdomen, hacia que mi piel se erizara y mi cuerpo volviera excitarse. Yo por mi parte comencé a hacer el mismo jueguito de manos pero sobre su espalda, podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba de a poco

Q - **si seguís haciendo eso me vas a volver loca, no me voy a poder contener -**

R - **no te contengas… -**

Q - **conste que vos solita te lo buscaste**

Giró su cara y comenzó a besar mi pecho, subió por mi cuello y en el movimiento quedo su cuerpo sobre el mio. Besaba mi cuello casi succionando, sus pechos rozaban los míos y con el muslo de su pierna rozaba mi interior. Mi respiración ya estaba a mil, era increíble como me ponían sus caricias, yo seguía con mis manos en su espalda y lentamente las bajaba por sus glúteos. Hasta que un soplo de viento nos destapó quedando desnudas a la intemperie

R - **mmmm amor… para… pará, pará… -**

Q - **pero si te ves tan bonita asi al descubierto jaja -**

R - **nos puede ver alguien -**

Q - **mi vida, quien nos va a ver en el medio del lago? -**

R - **nos pueden estar espiando** – lo dije en tono misterioso-

Q - **entonces brindémosle una linda escenita**

R - **Quinn… como se te ocurre -**

Q - **lo dije en broma bebé nadie nos mira, pero si tanto insistes toma aquí esta su sabana señorita momia**

R - **no es gracioso -**

Q - **te amo -**

R - **yo no… - **Me envolví en la sabana nuevamente y comencé a caminar hacia dentro, me encantaba pelear con ella, en broma obvio** – y me voy ya que te gusta que te vean desnuda -**

Q - **bebé ven para acá, no me dejes asi**… yo seguía caminando y ella estaba aun sentada cubriéndose con sus manos, estaba hermosa - **me las vas a pagar…**

Se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a correrme, yo también quise correr pero la sabana no me dejaba, asi que me alcanzo rápidamente, me abraso por detrás y me quito la sabana tirándola lejos

Q - **así te quería agarrar**

R - **no yo solo quería verte porque sos hermosa bebé**- le hice un puchero-

Q - **no te creo nada, aparte me dijiste que no me amas**

R - **una mentirita, solo quería comprobar eso que dicen… que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor**

Q - **jaja vos y tus ocurrencias -**

R - **te amo -**

Nos abrasamos y nuestros cuerpos volvieron a reconocerse, asi abrasadas como estábamos nos dirigimos de nuevo a esa cama donde antes habíamos estado, para hacer una y mil veces mas el amor hasta cansarnos y quedarnos profundamente dormidas, pero sin separarnos una de la otra.

Desperté al sentir que alguien hacia contacto con mi mano y allí la felicidad volvió a inundarme. Me encontraba recostada sobre su pecho, podía sentir su respiración, la calidez de su piel, su aroma que tanto me gusta. Ella estaba jugando con mis dedos. Me moví un poquito y roce suavemente mis labios en su cuello

Q - **que hermosa manera de despertar… buen día mi vida -**

R - **buen día Hermosa -**

Ella seguía jugando con mi mano, se veía tan hermosa, y es mi mujer, la persona que amo, quien me tiene asi feliz. Traje su mano hacia mis labios y la bese. Ella se giro y comenzamos a besarnos, muy tiernamente, mi cuerpo comenzó a recordar todo lo que paso esa noche y el beso se volvió mas intenso.

Pero ella separo nuestros labios, ahora besaba mi frente, mis mejillas, mis ojos, acariciaba suavemente mi cuerpo. Pude notar en su mirada un poco de tristeza. ¿Se habrá arrepentido de estar conmigo?

Q - **sabes que te amo con todo mi ser… que sos la persona que me hace mas feliz en esta vida… que jamás dejaría que nadie te lastime **-

R - **yo también bebe, yo también te amo de la misma manera…** -

Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, pude atajarla con la yema de mi dedo. Que le pasaba? por que estaba tan triste? si hace apenas unas horas se la veía radiante feliz al igual que yo

R - **¿bebé que pasa, por que lloras?** – tenia miedo de sus respuestas - **¿Mi amor te arrepentiste de estar conmigo?**

Q - **no bebé jamás me arrepentiría de esto… fue hermoso, lo mejor que me paso en la vida** -

R - **no entiendo que es lo que te pone así?** –

Q - **tenemos que hablar amor… hay algo que vos no sabes**

R - **no me asustes Quinn, amor, que pasa?**

Ella me abraso muy fuerte, yo hice lo mismo, nuestros cuerpos volvieron a pegarse uno a otro pero esta vez de una forma distinta, podía sentir en ella angustia y hasta miedo… pero por que? Que es lo que yo no sabia?

R - **amor sea lo que sea cuéntame si… veo que es algo que te hace muy mal y quiero que me lo compartas -**

Q - **hace mucho días que yo ya se toda la verdad de lo que pasó en las cabañas**

R - ¿**cuanto?**

Q - **me entere minutos antes de que te llamara por tel esa vez**

R - **Quinn eso fue hace bastante… no entiendo por que no me dijiste nada, yo me pase días llorando y sufriendo por vos**

Ahora era a mí a la que las lágrimas se le caían, no terminaba de entender lo que pasaba

Q - **lo se bebe, lo sé… pero preferí que sufras por mi y no que te pasara algo peor**

R - **no creo que haya algo peor, que me destruya mas, que no tenerte a mi **

**Q -** **si lo sé y por eso es que un viejito me aconsejó a que te contara todo, pero créeme hay algo peor y es que no podamos volver a vernos nunca mas en la vida y eso jamás me lo perdonaría -**

R - **aun no comprendo, puedes ser un poco mas clara por favor**

Q - **Finn…**

R - **lo último que pensaba escuchar de tu boca era ese nombre**

Q - **por él me entere de todo lo sucedido**

R - **se arrepintió y te dijo la verdad?**

Q - **más quisiera que así haya sido pero no… más bien yo lo descubrí**

R - **esto me suena mal… sigue -**

Q - **te dije que estuve estos días en el campo**

R - **si… -**

Q - **mas precisamente en la casa de uno de los peones de tu abuelo**

R - **nooooooooo… me estas cargando…**

Q - **déjame terminar… esa noche uno de los peones me traía a la ciudad y de camino me desmayé. Como su madre es enfermera me llevó a su casa y bueno las cosas se fueron dando y termine alojándome todo este tiempo allí**

R - **no puedo creer todo lo que pasaste… pero, si no me equivoco ese peón tiene que ser el que te mintió**

**Q -** **exactamente…**

R - **y en su casa te alojaste? es una mierda ese tipo**

Q - **no no no espera, él deberas está arrepentido y si no hubiese sido por el yo no estaría aquí **-

R - **esta bien, que tiene que ver Finn entonces** -

Q - **el fue a casa del peón a pagarle y yo lo vi y oí todo, me enfurecí, quería matarlo y me sentía muy culpable de no haberte creído, de no haberte escuchado. Entonces lo enfrente y fue lo peor que hice en mi vida… me arrepiento tanto** -

R - **no llores bebe, por favor cuéntame, te hizo daño**

Q - **no fue el daño físico sino lo que me dijo… me amenazó, mi amor, me amenazó con hacerte daño, con matarte si no me alejaba de vos… me juró que prefería verte muerta antes que conmigo…**

La abrase fuertemente, ella lloraba en mi hombro. Ella es quien había sufrido mas que yo, pensé que ese enfermo se había cansado de hacer tanto daño pero no… como lo odio, no puede existir un monstruo asi. Mi bebé como habrá sufrido…

R -** tranquila mi amor, tranquila bebé… va a estar todo bien, yo estoy bien aquí junto a ti si **-

Q - **jamás… jamás podría soportar que te pasara algo, que alguien te lastimara por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaría bebe, nunca**

R - **te amo amor… te amo**

La seguía conteniendo en mis brazos, ahora podía entender por todo lo que habíamos pasado, yo sufría pensando que ella me odiaba y ella sufría pensando en alguien me lastimaría.

Q - **si no fuese por tu abuelo que me encontró en la casa de su peón yo no sé si estaría aquí**

R - **que iba a hacer mi amor, me iba a abandonar?**

Q - **estaba muy confundida y sabia que si te lo contaba ibas a querer verme y no podía arriesgarte**

R - **te amo hermosa, te amo y no quiero separarme nunca mas de vos**

Q - **el abuelo me dijo que tenias que saberlo y las dos tomar una decisión… yo te iba a proponer que no nos veamos o no nos mostráramos juntas un tiempo… pero luego de lo que viví estas horas contigo me es imposible… bebé no quiero separarme de ti **-

R - **nunca bebé, nunca nos vamos a separar**…

No me daban los brazos para atraerla a mi cuerpo, el solo pensar que podría tenerla lejos me hacia retenerla, no quería soltarla nunca y creo que ella sentía lo mismo porque se aferraba a mi. Nos besamos durante un largo tiempo, se nos olvido todo, existíamos nosotras y nadie mas en el mundo. Creo que ahora que se todo lo que sufrió por mi, la amo mas, mucho más.

Sus besos me tenían loca, eran como una adicción, una droga. Luego besaba mi cuello de una manera espectacular, no quiero ni imaginar las marcas que me quedarán, pero cada vez que las vea recordare este momento, sentir sus labios en cada parte de mi cuerpo era exquisito, sublime.

Pasaba sus labios por mi cuello, mi barbilla, yendo hacia mis pechos, lo hacía de una forma tierna y pasional a la vez. Mis manos aferradas a su espalda le demostraban que me encantaba.

Así hicimos el amor nuevamente, con todo el amor que nos teníamos y el dolor de que no podríamos vivirlo como nos merecíamos. Volver a sentir esos orgasmos que solo ella me provocaba era sensacional, con sus manos, sus labios, sus movimientos, la fuerza de su amor. Todo eso hacía que yo correspondiera de una forma hasta desconocida en mi de amar, ella hacia que en mi se despertaran y actuaran todos mis impulsos y sentimientos al extremo.

Quedamos de nuevo tendidas sobre esa cama, esa cama que ya era nuestra. Sintiendo su respiración, el latido de su corazón y el aroma a mujer que nos rodeaba. Me recosté sobre ella rozando suavemente nuestros labios, de una manera muy tierna, solo sentir su respiración sobre los míos y ver sus ojos llenos de amor y miedo a la vez. Todo era perfecto hasta que un sonido extraño nos volvió a la realidad

Q - **mmm… ese debe ser el capitán, debe querer saber si todo va bien y cuando tiene que venir a buscarnos -**

R - **huyamos mi vida, tomemos el yate y vayámonos muy lejos las dos solas –**

**Q -** **no te das una idea de lo que me gustaría hacerlo… pero esta es nuestra realidad y hay que afrontarla**

Ella tomo una sabana y se dirigió a hablar con el capitán. Yo estaba sentada en medio de la cama intentando asimilar mis pensamientos. No quería separarme nunca mas de ella, la amo con toda mi alma y no lo soportaría. Pero ese imbécil de Simón es capaz de hacernos mucho daño, no tengo ni idea de lo que vamos a hacer con él, pero de lo que estoy segura, es que de Quinn nadie me va a separar.


	12. Chapter 12

Mientras esperábamos que el capitán llegar por nosotras y nos llevara nuevamente a tierra firme, nos decidimos a vestirnos entre besos y mimos creo que demoramos una eternidad. Mientras culminaba de acomodarme Mariana se dirigió a la cubierta del yate, aun la notaba triste, estaba muy preocupada, al igual que yo. Me dirigí hacia ella sin decir nada, ella estaba posada sobre la baranda mirando a lo lejos, dejando que el suave viento mueva delicadamente su cabello.

R - **¿que vamos hacer bebé…? - **Me pose detrás de ella aferrándome a su cintura, colocando mi cara sobre su hombro. -

Q - en eso estoy pensando, aun no encuentro solución

R - solo prométeme que no te alejarás de mí

Q - ¿**y si resultara que eso es lo mejor?** - Me asombró su respuesta, ella seguía mirando a lo lejos -

Así con mis manos en su cintura la viré hacia mí, mirándola a los ojos, pude notar un brillo de tristeza, de llanto -

R - **eso nunca será lo mejor, prefiero morir a estar lejos de ti **-

Q - **no digas eso bebé** - Ella noto mi tristeza también, me dio un delicado beso y me abraso fuertemente -

R - **no puede ser que una sola persona pueda con nuestro amor, no tenemos que darle el gusto** -

Q - **entiendo y lo sé pero… pero, entiéndeme, me muero si a vos te pasa algo por mi culpa, no lo podría soportar -**

R - **entonces desde ya te digo que me vas a lastimar mucho si te alejas -**

Q - **no lo hagas difícil amor, por favor** - Me separé de ella, ahora era yo la que miraba a lo lejos -

R - **está bien separémonos… dale anda, déjame sola… destruirme**… - se me escape un sollozo

Q - **tampoco es tan así amor** -

Intentó abrasarme pero no dejé que me tocara, entendía que ella temiera que él me hiciera daño pero, es mucho mas fuerte el daño que me provocaba ella

R **- ya está… ya te sacaste las ganas conmigo ahora andate, buscate otra** – le grite

Q - **me estas mal interpretando… no seas dura conmigo yo jamás te usaría, si pienso de esta manera es porque te amo y quiero lo mejor para vos** -

R - **no parece** -

Q - **entonces que propones, que huyamos, que desaparezcamos del mapa… no se pude, esto no es un cuento infantil… Rachel, esto es la realidad** -

R - **ya lo sé… pero creo que hay soluciones mejores** -

Q - **que por ejemplo, que mejor propones?**

R - **enfrentarlo juntas** – la miraba con suplica -

Q - **si juntas… por cuánto tiempo una… semana, unos días… hasta que te encuentre muerta en los brazos de ese inútil** -

CAPITAN - **Disculpen la interrupción… hee buenos días** -

Mi mirada estaba clavada en la de Quinn, teníamos dos posturas totalmente distintas, yo se que ella me ama pero quiero hacerla entender que alejarnos no es lo mejor, no lo soportaríamos. Yo me giré nuevamente observando el horizonte, todo había cambiado de unos minutos a otro, todo por el imbécil de Finn.

Quinn se dirigió al capitán, yo solo escuchaba no me metí en el temas, oí que se alejaron un momento, hasta que la oigo acercarse nuevamente. Se recostó en la baranda a unos metros de donde yo estaba.

Q - **te amo…** -

R - **yo también te amo…** -

Q - **no sirve de nada que peleemos, eso es lo que él quiere** -

R - **si lo se, pero… es que vos… te hago una pregunta, pensala y contestame con la mayor sinceridad, sin pensar en Finn por un instante **-

Q –** dime** -

R - **me dices que estas dispuesta a alejarte de mi… entonces calculo que a dejar la ciudad, tu carrera, tus amigos…** - **comenzaba a desesperarme - cuanto tiempo lo soportarías, cuanto tiempo soportarías sin verme, sin hablarme, sin tocarme?** – Quinn tenia la mirada perdida - **porque si me amas como yo a vos no lo soportaría ni un solo instante**

Mis lágrimas ya estaban llegando a mis labios y veo que las suyas también, le hablé con tranquilidad, mas serena que antes, le hablé con el corazón, con mi verdad. Ella seguia con la Mirada perdida, tardo en responder. Me acerque a ella, tome sus manos y bese su mejilla muy lentamente. Quería que sepa que no es un capricho sino que es la verdad, no soportaríamos estar lejos.

Q - **perdóname, lo siento mucho…** - La abrase muy fuerte, ella recargo su rostro sobre mi hombro, nos besamos durante un instante - **tenes razón, sería una locura dejarlo todo, no lo soportaría, te amo demasiado**

R - **confía en mi… debe haber otra forma… vamos a encontrar otra forma de solucionarlo** -

Q - **creo que se quien nos puede ayudar**

R - **si, quien?** -

Q - **el abuelo, el me ayudó a estar con vos hoy y también dijo algo de que Finn lo va pagar caro no lo se…** -

R - **claro como no se me ocurrió, el es nuestro Cupido y será nuestro salvador.** -

Q - **perdóname por querer alejarme de vos, te juro que no fue porque no te quiero, sino por temor** -

R - **esta todo bien amor, solo que no se te ocurra nunca mas -**

Q **- ahora en algo tendrás que hacerme caso, por el momento no nos mostremos en público, ni siquiera como amigas, entiéndeme no quiero exponerte** -

R -**está bien, yo tampoco quiero exponerme a me que m e alejen de vos **-

Q - **no va a poder con nosotras, nadie podrá ir contra nuestros sentimientos y menos contra nuestro amor** -

R - **nadie va a poder con "la momia sexy" y su "marinerita" jaja** -

Q - **te amooo, me haces reír hasta en los peores momentos** -

R - **estas pasando un mal momento junto a mi?** -

Q - **sabes que no lo digo por vos, si sos lo mejor que tengo en esta vida** -

Era inevitable no besarla cada vez que me dice algo lindo, no me puedo contener, va a ser muy difícil disimularlo, solo verla muy cerca de mi me dan ganas de abrasarla, besarla y mas. Estábamos en uno de esos besos apasionados que me vuelven loca y me hacen perder noción del tiempo, cuando nos dimos cuenta que estábamos llegando al puerto.

Q - **mmm bebé… llegamos, tenemos que actuar como si nada** -

R - **pero quien nos puede ver acá?** -

Q - **nunca se sabe** -

Me lo decía como si estuviéramos en una película de terror, de primero pensé que quizás a ella no le gustaba que yo fuera tan cariñosa, pero ahora me di cuenta que ella esta aterrada con la idea de que me pueda pasar algo. Se ve que ese inútil de Finn sabe como imponer miedo. Entramos por última vez al yate para juntar nuestras cosas y despedirnos.

Q - **me cuesta irme de este lugar, saber que fue "nuestro nidito de amor" lo hace único** -

R - **fue muy lindo todo** -

Q - **y lo seguirá siendo… me voy bebé… no te pongas triste, en un ratito nos volvemos a ver** -

Me abraso muy fuerte, yo puse mi cara en su cuello, estaba triste porque no podíamos vivir nuestro amor como se merecía, pero es mucho mejor claro que la idea de Quinn de alejarse.

R - **me voy al depto. Busco algunas ropas para ambas y de inmediato marcho a lo del abuelo** -

Q - **yo lo voy a poner al tanto de todo… y te voy estar esperando con ansias** -

CAPITAN -** señoritas ya está todo listo, pueden bajar cuando quiera** -

Q - **muchas gracias por todo, en un momento bajamos** -

CAPITAN - **de nada señoritas un placer servirlas** -

El capitán se retiro y seguimos con nuestro abraso, luego de todo lo que paso, costaba separarme de ella

R - **el último beso bebé **– rodo lo ojos - **el beso de despedida** -

Q - **no seas tan dramática jaja** -

La tome por la cintura y nos dimos un beso como si fuera el ultimo jeje lleno de pasión, fuerza y ternura, mi lengua no quería separarse de su boca. No sé cuantos minutos estuvimos así creo que fue hasta que me falto el aire jeje

R - **ahora si me voy **– sali de inmediato casi sin mirarla porque si no, no podría hacerlo - **te amooooo **- solo alcancé a escuchar un…

Q - **yo también te amo mi vida, te espero…** -

Comencé a caminar por el puerto en busca de un taxi, me sentía triste pero ya no como antes, porque ahora el amor que sentía por mi rubia hermosa me hacia fuerte, me hacía sentir viva y con ganas de enfrentarme a todo. Llegue a mi depto. Me duché, tome algunas mudas de ropa tanto para mi como para Quinn.

Cuando estaba acomodando algunas cosas veo la foto que había impreso de nosotras y me invadió una felicidad enorme, el solo pensar como las cosas cambian tan rápido… la última vez que estuve en mi depto. tenía una tristeza muy profunda y ahora estaba feliz pero con problemas nuevos.

Hacia una semana atrás era feliz conociendo al amor de mi vida, hace un mes atrás estaba confundida y hace mucho mas tiempo estaba junto a la persona que hoy hace de mis días una pesadilla. "La vida es una ruleta" siempre escuche esa frase y ahora realmente la comprendía a la perfección.

Dejé todo organizado, llame a mis amigas para comunicar que me ausentaría un tiempo, solo dije por razones personales no quise aclarar nada, como dice mi amor nunca se sabe como la información pude llegar a oídos de Finn, pensé un momento en que me atrasaría bastante en mis estudios pero mi felicidad lo valía mas, aparte estas últimas semanas estaba como en una nube, solo hacia presencia en la facultad.

Al encargado del piso solo le dije que no estaría y si preguntaban por mi que diga que me retire unos días por problemas personales.

Tome mi coche y me dirigí rumbo al campo, deseaba con muchas ansias llegar y ver a la personas más importantes de mi vida, a mis dos amores, mi abuelo y mi novia. "Mi novia" que lindo suena, me sentía una boba sonriendo, con solo pensarla se me iluminaba la cara y la necesidad de tenerla junto a mi era increíble. De camino junte algo para ir comiendo, con mis apuro me olvidaba de almorzar.

Intentaba pensar que hacer con lo de Finnn, como solucionar esto, pero mi mente me llevaba en todo momento a ella, a Quinn, a mi amor, recordé cada beso cada caricia que nos dimos la noche anterior, el solo pensarlo todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, como me tiene esta mujer por Dios, nunca necesité tanto a alguien, solo habíamos pasado unas horas y parecía que no la veía desde un mes.

Entre música y pensamientos llegué a la estancias, pude divisar rápidamente a mi amor, estaba sentada sobre un tronco ubicado a unos metros de la casa, al instante también vi que hablaba con un muchacho, bastante joven, parecía ser un peón. Ni bien me vio se dirigió hacia mi con una sonrisa enorme

Q - **mi vida no sabes cuánto te extrañé** -

R - y**o mucho mas bebé… **-

La estreché entre mis brazos, tomándola por la cintura, ella coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y nos fundimos en un beso que ufff, necesitaba descargar toda la tensión y pasión de haberla deseado todas estas horas. Sentir de nuevo sus labios, su lengua jugando con la mía, su respiración y la agitación cuando ya nos estamos quedando sin aire, es único.

Tanto nos dejamos llevar que no nos percatamos que estábamos brindando un maravilloso espectáculo ante ese peón y el abuelo que ya estaba bajo la el alero esperándome. Ambos miraban de reojo como tratando de no prestar atención, cuando nos dimos cuenta ambas nos ruborizamos.

R - **creo que fuimos muy intensas** -

Q - j**aja me parece que si **-

R - **traje ropa y demás para ambas** -

Q - **ok déjame que las bajo y ve a saludar al abuelo que creo que estaba casi tan ansioso como yo por verte, está asustado con lo de la amenaza de Finn **-

R - **pobre mi viejito lindo **- le di un pequeño besito a mi amor y me fui corriendo a los brazos de mi abuelo que me esperaba con una gran sonrisa - **abuelito de mi vida como andas?**

ABUELO - **mi niña hermosa, te estaba esperando muy ansioso tu como estas** -

R - **feliz estoy, muy feliz** -

ABUELO -** se te nota, al igual que a mi nueva nieta, que también volvió hoy con una felicidad que irradiaba **- Decía eso refiriéndose a Quinn, que venía con los bolsos ayudada por ese peón.

Q - **si creo que ya te quite el lugar de niñita preferida -**

R - **eso jamás** – le saque la lengua - **el abuelo es mío**

ABUELO - **hay abuelo para todos jaja** -

Mariana llego con los bolsos y el peón también, cuando atinó a marcharse, ella lo detuvo

Q - **espera no te valla, amor te quiero presentar a Sam, él es quien me alojó todos estos día, un amigo. Sam ella es Rachel mi novia y la nieta de Don Hiram** -

S - **un gusto señorita Rachel** -

R - **encantada, pero vos no sos el que…** -

S - **yo soy el que le mintió, si a eso se refiere, desde ya mis mas sinceras disculpas, nunca pensé que causaría tanto daño y menos a personas tan buenas como uds. **-

Q - **él sabe todo por lo que pasamos, es como un amigo **-

R - **no tienes por qué disculparte, Quinn ya me comentó como sucedió todo, aparte la ayudaste mucho y eso es lo que cuenta** -

S -** gracias señorita y desde ya estoy a su disposición para lo que quiera **-

Se notaba que el muchacho era muy buena persona y que estaba muy arrepentido de lo que hizo, pero había algo en él que no me caía bien, hasta que pude notar que eran celos, era la primera vez que sentía celos por Quinn, ella se llevaba muy bien con Sam hasta me dijo que eran amigo. Se perfectamente que entre ellos no pude pasar nada, primero que a Quinn no le gustan los hombre y segundo que Sam sabe que yo soy su novia. Pero de igual modo no podía evitar sentirme incomoda cuando ellos se hablaban.


	13. Chapter 13

Creo que el abuelo notó mi incomodidad para con Sam y se apresuró a cambiar la situación.

ABUELO** - bueno niñas pasemos que tenemos mucho de que hablar** -

Ya dentro tomamos asiento, obviamente yo al lado de mi amor, me moría de ganas de mimarla delante de todos pero, trate de contenerme, el abuelo quería ponerse serio en la charla pero nosotras estábamos en otro mundo, nos sonreíamos, Quinn jugaba con mi mano y de vez en cuando nos robábamos un piquito.

ABUELO - **me parece que yo aquí estoy de más jeje** -

R - **no abuelo perdón, perdón**…- le sonrei **- porfa quédate que tenemos que hablar, me imagino que ya sabes tooodo lo que pasó** -

ABUELO - **si perfectamente, con todos los detalles** - Miré asustada a Mariana y ella comenzo a reirse

Q - **no soy tan tonta de contar lo que paso en el yate** – me susurro solo sonreí, pareciera que ya sabe leerme el pensamiento - **también le dije que pensamos en él para que nos ayude, pero el abuelo, se nos adelantó **- esto lo dijo dirigiendose al abuelo -

R - **cómo es eso?** -

ABUELO: **no me podía quedar tranquilo sabiendo que mi niñita estaba en peligro… aparte le prometí a Quinnie** – lo mire con la ceja alzada, aunque era mi abuelo no me gustaba que le dijera asi, solo yo podia decirle Quinnie - **y ahora te lo prometo a ti que ese tipo las va a pagar todas**

R - **gracias por ayudarnos abuelo** – suspire - **pero me intriga saber que te traes **-

La cara del abuelo y la de Quinn cambiaron drásticamente, parecía que no era muy bueno lo que tenían para decirme.

ABUELO: **sabes que tengo amigos de todo tipo y me contacté con uno de ellos para averiguar antecedentes de Finn, nunca está de mas averiguar.**

R - **y encontraron algo?** -

ABUELO: **tiene dos denuncias por violencia y lo peor es que las dos son contra mujeres -**

Agaché mi cabeza y enseguida salieron unas lágrimas, como fue posible ser tan ciega, había estado casi 2 años junto a una bestia y no lo había notado, como pude ser posible. Quinn me abrazaba para contenerme y mi abuelo no dijo mas nada.

Q - **tranquila mi amor, vos no tenes la culpa de nada, uno no conoce del todo a las personas **-

R - **si pero yo lo conozco hace mas de dos años y como pude ser que nunca me di cuenta de quién era? Me siento horrible** -

ABUELO - **me duele pero te lo tengo que preguntar mi niña… alguna vez te hizo algo? Por favor dinos porque pude ser importante?** -

R - n**o abuelo, se los estoy diciendo, jamás me percate de que fuera violento** -

Q - **pero sus peleas nunca fueron tan graves tampoco** – me dejo un beso en la cabeza -

R - **tienes razón, él nunca se enojó conmigo, era yo la que me enojaba cuando me enteraba de algo sobre el… **- le acaricie la mejilla - **y si se enfurecía, me gritaba fuerte pero se iba y cuando volvíamos a hablar se disculpa y todo era como antes** -

ABUELO **- él sabía muy bien lo que hacia, porque una denuncia mas lo perjudicaría** -

R - **entonces es muy probable que no me haga daño, porque también lo perjudicaría **-

Q - **yo no me fiaría, personas como él, en momentos de calentura, no piensan si está bien o no, solo actúan** -

ABUELO - **aparte, es un cobarde muy inteligente, porque nunca se metió con un hombre, sino que les pego a mujeres indefensas** – un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo - **es una mierda ese tipo pero lo vamos a hacer pagar cada golpe y amenaza que hizo**

R - **¿cómo vamos a hacer? **-

ABUELO - **no nos vamos a rebajar como él, vamos a ir por la justicia, solo dame unos días para terminar de averiguar todo y te aseguro que ese tipo se va podrir en la cárcel** -

Q - **ojalá y asi sea** – me acerco mas a ella -

Mi abuelo estaba enfurecido, nunca lo había viso así, el era una persona muy pacífica. Quinn me dejo a solas con él, me acerque y lo abrase muy fuerte y note como ese coraje que tenia desapareció y soltó una lágrima, tampoco nunca lo había visto llorar

R - **viejito lindo gracias, gracias y mil gracias por todo lo que haces, pero no te puedo ver asi **– me apreto contra su pecho -

ABUELO - **Rach, mi niña, nadie nunca te va hacer daño mientras yo pueda evitarlo, ni a ti ni a Quinnie** – ahhh solo por ser mi abuelo se lo perdono jajaja - **son dos personas muy buenas que se quieren y nadie se los puede prohibir y menos de esta manera** -

R - **te quiero mucho **– le bese la mejilla -

ABUELO: **yo también y te aseguro que vamos a salir de esto rápido**

Personas como el hacen que la vida valga la pena, tenia junto a mi a las dos personas que mas me amaban y yo a ellos y eso era hermoso, no se como hubiese enfrentado esto sin ellos. Quería que mi abuelo este feliz porque a pesar de todo yo lo estaba y eso quería transmitirle, yo estaba con él.

R - **abue se que me queras mucho pero** – no podia dejar pasar la oportunidad de reclamarle - **sos un mentiroso jeje**

ABUELO - **en que te mentí?** – se hizo el desentendido -

R - **él señor Refke, te suena **– alce la ceja -

ABUELO - **jaja pero estuvo mal mi mentira?** – me ponia cara de pena -

R - **para nada, fue lo más lindo y romántico que hicieron por mi, me encantó** -

ABUELO:** yo solo di la idea e hice los contactos, lo de romántico se lo deje a Quinnie **– debo hacer algo con los celos -

R **- si tus contactos son bastante raros, tienen yates, tiene acceso a fuetes policiales, estas hecho todo un Padrino** - los dos soltamos la carcada -

ABUELO: **todo es porque te quiero, y quiero que seas feliz, con tu mamá me equivoqué en muchas cosas porque tenia una concepción distinta de la vida, pero lo voy a resarcir contigo mi niña **-

R - **gracias por todo, vos y Quinn me dan toda la fuerza para seguir adelante y aunque sea un momento difícil estoy muy feliz** -

Abuelo - **se nota y eso me hace feliz a mi también **-

R - **me voy en busca de mi amor jeje… te quiero** -

Me despedí del abuelo y fui en busca de mi rubia, necesitaba tenerla cerca. Entré a su habitación y no estaba, escuche el ruido de la duche y supuse que estaba allí. Me asome por la puerta

R - **¿amor estas acá**? -Ella asomo detrás de la mampara -

Q - **me asustaste** – me lanzo un beso **- si como me vez aquí estoy**

R - **ok entonces yo aprovecho y también me voy a duchar** – pretendia darme la vuelta cuando la escuche hablar -

Q - **yo soy muy ecologistas sabes? **– dijo en tono muy sensual -

R - **y porque me decis eso ahora** – no entendia lo que queria decir -

Q - **me extraña amor, hay que ahorrar agua **- me acerque hasta la mampara, ella solo asomaba su cara toda mojada - **no te parece**

R - **y que propones para ahorrar agua? **- me tomo de la mano y me jaló hacia la ducha, yo aun estaba vestida -

R - **no, no ,nooo…** - tarde… demasiado tarde - **Quinn sos una loca**

Q - **jaja te amo bebé te amoooo** -

No me hacía caso a lo que yo le decía y me llevaba bajo el agua mientras me besaba, nos besábamos, sentir el gusto de sus labios, su lengua y el agua que corría era exquisito. Me percaté de que ella estaba desnuda y pase mi mano por toda su espalda, ahora era yo la que guiaba, la recosté sobre la pared sin dejar de besarla, su cuerpo mojado era sensacional. Comencé a besar su cuello…

Q - **no vale, vos estas vestida todavía **– se quejo -

R - **recién te diste cuenta que no me diste tiempo siquiera a quitármela, ahora por viva no me la voy a sacar** -

Sujeté sus manos contra la pared y seguí succionando, pasando mi lengua y besando su cuello, ella intentaba zafarse y desvestirme pero no la dejé y en un movimiento quedó de espaldas a mi. Seguí con su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, ya solté sus manos y ella no opuso resistencia, pase mis manos por su vientre, subí lentamente y encontré sus majestuosos pechos, los acariciaba delicadamente. Comencé a besar su nuca y pasé mi lengua desde allí, bajando por toda su espalda, hasta su cadera, luego subí besándola nuevamente, cuando llegue de nuevo a su cuello pude oír sus gemidos, me encanta.

Q -**mmm…bebé, por favor yo también quiero sentir tu piel… no seas mala… si** -

R - **sácamela… si puedes jeje** -

Mi ropa estaba practicamente adherida a mi piel jaja estaba bastante difícil para quitármela, pero ella lo hacía muy bien. Sacó mi blusa y mis pezones ya se hacían notar sobre el sostén, besó todo mi cuello, quedó lleno de marcas jeje, luego beso toda la parte superior de mis senos pasando la lengua en el borde del sostén. Me abrazó por la espalda y con mucha maestría lo desabrochó y lo quitó arrojándolo fuera de la ducha. Ahora podía sentir sus labios sobre mis pezones, el roce de su lengua y el agua que acompañaba.

Q - **mmm… me encanta tu sabor mi amor** -

Nuestras bocas volvieron a juntarse y nuestros cuerpos abrasados, podía sentir sus pechos sobre los míos, la calidez de su piel junto a la mía y el agua que nos recorría. Tenía mis manos en su espalda y las baje lentamente sin dejar de enlazar su lengua con lamia, tomé sus nalgas con mis manos y las apreté junto a mí, pude sentir como mordió levemente mi labio inferior cuando hice eso. Seguía a acariciando su trasero y bajé aun mas una de mis manos, hurgando en su interior, estaba muy mojada y no por la ducha precisamente, al contacto ella gimió y bajo sus manos para intentar hacerme lo mismo

Q - **ups… amor… espera… aun tienes el pantalón puesto** - Me separé y nos reíamos entre besos -

R - **fíjate lo que hiciste con mis zapatillas favoritas** -

Q - **no hay problema bebé, eso se seca** -

R - **y mi jeans…** -

Q - **ya está mojado lo único que queda es sacarlo jeje** -

Comenzó a desabrocharlo y estuvimos varios minutos intentando bajarlo pero estaba muy mojado y adherido, hasta que Quinn quito mis manos y con mucha fuerza, lo jaló hacia abajo quitándome junto con mi jeans también mi tanga

Q - **listo dos pájaros de un tiro jeje** -

R - **veo que tienes mucha experiencia en esto** -

Q - **no sé si es experiencia o solo el deseo de tenerte así junto a mi** -

Ella estaba arrodillada frente a mi y aprovechando la posición paso uno de sus dedos por mi sexo, me miró y llevo su dedo a su boca

Q - **mmm… no me equivoco, estas riquísima mi amor **-

Yo solo mordí mis labios y cerré mis ojos, tenia mis manos en su cabello lo acariciaba. Ella entendió mi señal y abriendo con sus manos mis labios vaginales pasó su lengua provocadme un escalofrío que me recorrió entera hasta terminar en mi interior, el calor se empezó a sentir en mi cuero y quería tenerla dentro mío. Levanté mi pierna derecha colocándola sobre su hombro.

R - **hayyyy… mi amooorrrr… aaaaggg no pares bebé** -

Ella tenia mi clítoris entre sus labios, succionándolo, luego lo abandoba unos segundos para pasar su lengua por todo mi interior y volver con él de nuevo. Paso una de sus manos por debajo de mi tomando mi nalga derecha y con el dedo índice de su otra mano hurgaba en mi vagina. Luego de unos minutos sentía como mi pierna se desvanecía, no se si lograría mantenerme en pie por mucho tempo. Ella se dio cuanta y tomando mi cadera con ambas manos, para sostenerme, intensificó su movimiento, podía sentir su lengua penetrándome, hasta que mi cuerpo no aguantó mas y me vine en un orgasmo como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Al momento caí sentada sobre el suelo, Quinn me tomo en sus brazos y me besaba tiernamente.

R - **uuuffff… no se cuanto tiempo voy a vivir si cada vez que estamos juntas intentas matarme de esta manera jeje **-

Q - **es que vos haces que me ponga así, que te desee con todo mi cuerpo, te amo bebé, te amo -**

**R - yo mucho mas, te amo mi amorrrr** -

Luego de recuperarme completamente nos besábamos intensamente aun yo sentada en el suelo y Quinn sobre mi. Ella tenia sus manos en mi cuello y yo una en sus espalda y la otra fui bajando lentamente por su vientre hasta encontrar su interior, encontré su clítoris y jugaba con mis dedos en el, empecé a sentir su agitación, dejó de besarme, solo sentía sus, cada vez mas intensos, gemidos junto a mi oído, aproveché para jugar en su cuello y de paso dejar algunas marquitas como las que ella me había dejado a mi.

R - **mmm hermosa, vos también me encantas** -

Yo seguí con ms dedos en su clítoris, lo sentía cada vez mas hinchado y eso me daba muchas ganas de probarlo

R - **amor te puedes para un instante?** -

Q - **como quieras bebé…** -

Ella se paró delante mío apoyando sus manos en la pared, yo sentada sobre el suelo recostada sobre la pared, tenía todo su interior delante mío, a mi disposición, pude comprobar lo que sentía, su clítoris estaba hinchado, estaba a punto, lo tomé entre mis labios y seguí con el juego al igual que con mis dedos pero esta vez ya dentro de su vagina, no tardó mucho en contraerse y llenarse de flujos que pude beber a mi antojo.

Luego de esa maravillosa escena de amor nos terminamos de duchar mutuamente, abrasadas bajo la lluvia. No puedo explicar lo que sentía tenerla así junto a mi, amándola con todo mi ser.

Q - **estaría asi toda mi vida, abrazada a vos, a tu cuerpo…-**

R - **cada vez que estamos juntas haces que te ame mas y mas** -

Estábamos saliendo de la ducha cuando sentimos que golpean la puerta del cuarto, parecía que hacía rato estaban golpeando hasta que sentimos que alguien abre, era una de las señoras de la casa

SEÑORA: **niña Quinn, se encuentra aquí?** - Estábamos en el baño, ambas nos tentamos de risa por la situación. -

Q - **hee si Amanda, estoy en la ducha, que necesitas?** -

SEÑORA: **le dejo las ropas que me habia dado para lavar, ya están todas listas**

Q - **muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias** -

SEÑORA: **de nada, una pregunta no sabe donde se encuentra la niña Rachel - **Rápidamente le hice señas a Quinn para que no diga nada -** porque su abuelo mando a buscarla y no la encuentro?** -

Q - **he no no… no se donde pude estar, la última vez que la vi estaba con su abuelo, se fijo en su cuarto?** -

SEÑORA: **si pero no está, disculpe nuevamente las molestias me retiro**

Q - **no de nada y seguro Rachel debe andar caminando por la estancia a ella le gusta despejarse cuando recién viene de la ciudad** -

SEÑORA: **si desde luego, me retiro a seguir buscándola**

Escuchamos como se cerró la puerta y rompimos en carcajadas, aunque estaba nerviosa había sido una situación estresante jeje

R - **no no no jaja me siento horrible, no puedo estar haciendo esto en la casa de mi abuelo** -

Q - **pero mi amor el nunca se va a enterar, aparte si no lo hacemos acá donde? **-

R - **si tenes razón amor, aparte estuvo divertido** -

Q - **a mi me pareció apasionado **-

R - **si obvio que fue apasionado pero yo te hablo de lo de recién, lo que pasó con Amanda, pobre me debe estar buscando **-

Q - **creo que deberíamos salir o al menos vos** -

R - **si encuentro ropa seca que nadie me haya mojado podré salir** -

Q - **no te enojes bebé, no escuchaste que Amanda me trajo ropa limpia, yo te presto, no hagas tanto lio si te encantó que te secuestrara en mi ducha **-

R - **yo no dije que no me gusto, solo que podrías haberme dicho y yo me quitaba al menos las zapatillas **-

Q - **no porque le daba un toque especial que estuvieras vestida jaja** -

R - **sos una loquita linda…** -

Me cambie rápidamente y Sali en busca del abuelo para ver que necesitaba. Lo encontré en la sala como siempre

R - **abue me andabas buscando? Que pasa?** -

ABUELO: **aquí estas me dijeron que no te encontraban por ningún lado** -

R - **he… estaba… estabaaa he… caminando para despejarme un poco** -

ABUELO - **esta bien, está bien parece que te asentó muy bien el paseo porque estas muy contenta te brillan los ojitos** -

Era imposible mentirle a mi abuelo y menos cuando mi cara me delataba jeje me ruboricé por completo.

ABUELO: **te quiero hacer una pregunta, recién llamo tu mamá y por lo visto no sabe absolutamente nada de lo que te está pasando**

R - **hay no abuelo… **- lo mire asustada - **no le habrás dicho nada no?**

ABUELO: **no para nada… pero creo que deberías hacerlo, ella tiene que saberlo, te quiere mucho y creo que va comprenderlo todo**

R - **es que en este momento en que todo está tan problemático, sumarle un lio mas… no me parece que sea el momento **-

ABUELO: **yo creo que si, porque ella se dio cuenta que te pasa algo, yo me hice el disimulado y no comente nada porque no me corresponde, pero si te la pasas esperando un momento nuca se lo vas a decir**

R - **es que una cosa es que le cuente que tengo novia, que ya será mucho para ella… pero otra es que le diga "mamá tengo novia y mi ex me quiere matar porque estoy con ella"… suena fuerte, no creo que tenga tanta comprensión** -

ABUELO: **La estás subestimando mucho, creo que le dolerá mas que se lo haya ocultado que la verdad en si**

R - **está bien lo voy a pensar, pero no me presiones **-

ABUELO: **yo no te estoy presionando, simplemente que conozco a mi hija, así como te conozco a vos y sé que la pude sorprender la noticia pero te va acompañar y apoyar** -

Tenía totalmente olvidado lo de comentarle a mi mamá de mi nueva condición, pero ahora el abuelo me sale con esto. Tengo todo el peso del problema con Finn y agregarle una pelea con mi mamá, ya era mucho. Lo voy a tener en cuenta y si se da el momento se lo cuento sino, que Dios me ayude.

Me dirigí hacia fuera de la casa, me senté sobre el borde de la vereda observando la nada inmersa en mis pensamientos. Cuando de repente siento que alguien se sienta por detrás de mí, colocando su cara en mi hombro y sus piernas a mi alrededor, su aroma era inconfundible, era mi amor, Quinn.

Q **- en que estas pensando bebé? Te interrumpí?** -

R - **pensaba en vos… en mi… y en mi mamá… **-

Q - **en tu mamá…? Que pasa con ella? **-

R - **nada solo que me había olvidado de ella y ahora el abuelo me dice que tendría que ponerla al tanto de todo **-

Q - **y que pensas hacer?** -

R - **no lo sé, creo que sería un golpe muy fuerte enterarse de todo lo que me está pasando, por el momento no voy a hacer nada pero si se presenta la oportunidad me tocará enfrentarla** -

Q - **me parece lo correcto, aparte no estás sola para enfrentarte a ella, recuerda que ahora somos dos… yo voy a estar con vos para lo que necesites y cuando me necesites** -

R - **cada segundo me das mas razones para amarte aun mas… gracias mi amor** -

Q - **te amo** -

Estábamos así, acurrucadas, cuando llega Sam, aparentemente a hablar con mi abuelo, pero al cruzar por donde nosotras estábamos, Quinn lo llamó

Q - **Sammy, como estas? Como va todo? **-

S - **hola chicas, todo bien… Uds.?** -

R **- muy bien** -

Q - **bien, bien, y tu familia como se encuentran todos?** -

S - **extrañándote jeje… ha por cierto Taty te manda saludos **– alce la ceja y lance un gruñido -** le comenté que te estaba viendo y me pidió que te mande muchos abrazos** -

Q - **mi vida jeje – **Quinn me miro de reojo -** decile que yo también le mando muchos besos y en cuanto pueda la iré a visitor -**

S - **ok serán dados, ahora me retiro porque Don Hiram me esta esperando** -

Trataba de contenerme pero la situación me sobrepasaba, tanto cariño con una familia que conoció apenas unos días y quien era Taty, porque Quinn no me contó de ella.

R - **así que… muchos besos para Taty… me parece a mi o nunca me hablaste de ella** -

Q - **celosa?** -

R - **no, simplemente que ahora entiendo un poco mas porque te quedaste una semana en lo de Sam** -

Q - **no no no jaja me mata la escena que me estás haciendo y ni siquiera la conoces** -

R **- faltaría mas que tenga que conocerla** -

Q - **es que la vas a conocer porque en cuanto pueda la voy a ir a visitar y vos me vas a acompañar **-

R - **me estas tomando por idiota? Porque yo te estoy hablando enserio** -

Q - **amor… no te podes poner celosa de una niñita de 4 años** -

En cuanto me dijo eso me sentí una estúpida, no podía creer como me enceguecía sin siquiera preguntar antes las cosas. Es que la idea de que ella pueda estar con otra persona me saca

Q - **te quedaste muda jeje… no te preocupes amor me encanta cuando te pones asi celosa** -

Ella besaba mi cuello y yo no contesté nada, realmente estaba avergonzada

R - **perdón, perdón… es que no puedo imaginarte con otra persona, soy así impulsiva y te quiero solo para mi** -

Q - **soy toda tuya bebé…** -


	14. Chapter 14

Esa noche Quinn se escapó de su cuarto y durmió en el mío, junto a mi, las dos abrazadas y acurrucadas. De a ratos me dedicaba a observarla, pensar que compartí varios años con ella y nunca me di cuenta que la amaba tanto así.

Al día siguiente desperté a su lado, era maravillosa quería que fuera así por siempre, despertar y ver a la persona que amas, hace que recibas cada día con una felicidad única, que va mas allá de todos los problemas que tengas. La veía dormir a mi lado, coloqué mi cara muy cerca de la suya, al punto de sentir su respiración, corrí un mechón que cubría su cara y ella despertó

Q - **es la segunda vez que te encuentro en la misma situación** -

R - **pero esta vez es distinto** – le sonrei

Q - **¿por qué?** – me acaricio una mejilla y yo cerre los ojos ante el contacto -

R - **porque esta vez te voy a besar y no lo voy a negar** – me acerque y le di un cálido besito de buenos días -

Q - **entonces aquella vez en mi casa **– puso cara seria - **cuando quedé dormida en tu hombro… me estabas por besar?**

R - **tenía muchas ganas de volver a probar tus labios** – Ella me miraba con mucha ternura, podía notar el brillo de sus ojos - **me habías dejado loca con ese beso, pero a la vez estaba muy confundida -**

Q - **pasó todo tan rápido, pero en aquel momento fue una eternidad, en aquel momento jamás me hubiera imaginado que al poco tiempo después te tendría aquí, despertando junto a mi **– senti como mi corazon se inflaba

R - **mucho menos yo amor** -

Nos dábamos besitos hermosos jugando con nuestras manos. Hasta que sentimos que golpean la puerta

R - **¿quién es?** -

Amanda - **disculpe señorita Rachel, quería avisarle que ya esta el desayuno -**

R - **gracias Amanda, en unos minutos bajo** -

Amanda - **disculpe, sabe ud donde se encuentra la señorita Quinn, porque no la ubico por ningún lado, pareciera que no durmió en su habitación? **–

Quinn se sonrojó al instante, no nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en la casa del abuelo

Q - ella se escondió debajo de las sabanas - **salvame de esta por favor** - susurrando muy despacio

R - **mi amor** – le sonrei - **¿para que ocultar lo obvio?**

Q - **¿que vas a hacer Rach?**

R - **si Amanda, ella está aquí conmigo… en unos instantes bajamos** -

Amanda - **he… disculpe las molestias… **-

Escuchamos como se retiraba, yo me tenté de risa y Quinn se tapaba con las sabanas su cara

Q - **no que vergüenza, como la miro a Amanda ahora** -

R - **no sabía que te avergonzaba estar conmigo** -

Q - **hay bebé no me entiendes, no me avergüenzo de vos, pasa que se supone que tenemos que tener un mínimo de respeto al estar en la casa de tu abuelo** -

R - **me cansan las formalidades cuando me prohíben de lo que quiero** -

Q - **uy… de verdad estas dispuesta a enfrentar a toooodos con tu nueva realidad?** -

R – **obvio **– la mire asustada por unos momentos - **o pretendes mantenerme oculta -**

Q - **por favor yo sali del closet hace rato y no me prohíbo de ocultar nada. Dos palabras voy a decir… tu mamá…** -

R - **jaja tenias que arruinar mi momento, aparte ella también se va a entera pero a su tiempo** -

R - **te amo caprichosita** -

Luego de una sesión de besos y cosquillas jeje, bajamos a desayunar. Todo estaba normal un día mas a la espera de lo que sucedería, hasta que mi tel suena, y veo que es Finn.

R **– nooo - **Solo le corte **- que insoportable no entiendo como le da la cara para llamar** - pero Quinn me desconcertó

Q –** atendelo** -

R - **después de todo lo que hizo queres que lo hable?** -

Q - **seguramente debe querer saber si te conté o no? donde estas? y mas? Tenes que alejarlo, decirle que no estás conmigo, que no me queres y mas cosas, eso nos va a dar tiempo para seguir averiguando sin que se entere** -

Lo pensé un momento, es que solo escucharlo, me daba mucha impotencia, pero ella tenia razón

R - **está bien la prox lo atiendo, pero te quedas conmigo si** -

Q - **obvio… **-

Pasó lo esperado a los pocos minutos el volvió a llamar, mire a Quinn y ella me dijo que lo atienda y ponga en altavoz, me aferre a su mano y lo hice

R – **hola **-

F - **hola Rach, pensé que no querías atenderme** -

Escuchar su voz me llenaba de ira, quería gritarle que a pesar de todo no impidió destrozarme, que estaba con mi amor a mi lado, pero me contuve, suspiré hondo y respondí muy cortante

R - **para que llamas, sabes perfectamente que no me interesa hablarte** -

F - **Rach, hermosa, me imagino que ya te habrás olvidado, sin rencores, hablemos… si no queres estar conmigo seamos amigos** - Estaba al borde de explotar como se atrevía, como le daba la cara para decirme eso - **decime como estas?**

R - **no seas hipócrita, después de todo lo que me hiciste no puedo ni oírte Finn… me haces mal, me duele decírtelo, pero me dañaste mucho**

F - **volviste con ella no?** -

R - **es lo que mas quisiera pero no… por tu culpa ella me odia, me sacaste lo que mas amaba, me destruiste** -

F - **esta bien princesa, con el tiempo te vas a dar cuenta que es lo mejor, ella no te quiere, sino te hubiera creído, nadie te va a amar mas que yo **-

R - **puede que ella no me ame, pero comprobé que vos tampoco, alguien que ama no puede destruir y dañar asi a la otra persona** -

F - **pero yo lo hice por tu bien, para que te dieras cuenta la clase de persona con quien querías estar, Quinn no era para vos… aparte una mujer, es ridículo no puede existir el verdadero amor** -

Veía en los ojos de Quinn, la ira que ella tenía ahora las dos queríamos gritarle pero respirábamos y nos conteníamos

R - **la verdad no sé que es el verdadero amor, porque las dos personas que pensé que amaba me dañaron, me partieron el corazón** -

F - **yo te lo voy a sanar mi amor, dame una oportunidad mas** -

R - **Finn de verdad estás enfermo, entedeme no quiero verte, no quiero oírte, me haces mal, provocas los peores sentimientos en mi** -

F - **ya va a pasar hermosa, ya volveremos a estar juntos el tiempo lo dirá** -

R - **no me llames mas Finn, por el momento no quiero saber de vos** -

Le corte y arroje inmediatamente el tel sobre el sofá, si en ese momento se me cruzaba por delante de seguro le pegaba. Quinn me abrazó muy fuerte y pude notar en ella también la bronca

Q - **ya está bebé, ya está… lo tenias que hacer, es para nuestro bien** -

R - **está enfermo, escuchaste como me hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si lo que hizo fue una obra de amor, no lo afecta en nada que le diga que lo odie… como puede existir una persona así** -

Q - **ya vamos a hacer algo, las va a pagar mi amor, va a pagar todo el daño que nos hizo** -

R - **me dio mucho miedo, está enceguecido, cree que voy a volver con el… tengo miedo Quinn** -

Ella me abraso muy fuerte, de verdad escucharlo tan convincente me dio mucho miedo, temía a que me obligara a estar con él, o que me hiciera daño por no corresponderle. En eso entra Sam haciéndonos señas para que hagamos silencio, hasta que divisé que estaba hablando por tel, cuando le prestamos atención nos deletreó con los labios pero sin hablar "es Finn"

R - **Dios ese tipo no nos va a dejar tranquila** -

Q – **shhhhhhhhhh** -

R - en voz baja - **lo siento es que el solo escuchar su nombre me saca de quicio**-

Quinn le hizo señas a Sam para que pusiera en altavoz

F - **Sam me escuchas?... con quien estas?** -

S - **hee son los peones estoy en la estancia** -

Quinn le hacía señas para que disimule, yo busque un papel y algo para escribir, Tomas entendió la idea y empezó el dialogo como si nada

F - **pero podes hablar?**

S - **si… si ahora me aleje un poco, que necesitas Finn?** -

F - **un último favor, se que la odiosa de Quinn estaba parando en tu casa, solo te pido que me digas donde está y no te molesto mas **-

Quinn comenzó a escribirle a Sam lo que tenía que decir

S - **se fue…** -

F - **a donde Sam, se que sabes?** -

S: **heee… no te escucho bien… espera que me muevo un poco**

Le hizo señas a Quinn para que escribiera más rápido, yo le pedí que fuera contundente pero que no diera mucho detalle

F - **me escuchas Sam, por favor es lo único que te pido, me conoces un poco y sabes que no es bueno tenerme como enemigo, decime lo que sepas y no te molesto** -

S - **está bien, la última vez que la vi fue dos días después que discutiera con vos, me pidió que la alcanzara hasta la terminal de ómnibus, lo hice sin ningún problema** -

F - **sabes a donde fue?** -

F - **solo me dijo que se iba porque no era bueno quedarse acá, que visitaría a unos parientes, la vi tan mal que no quise ser irrespetuoso preguntando de mas** -

F -** te dijo por cuánto tiempo? Sabes si hablo con alguien mas? **-

S - **solo se que de mi casa se fue a la terminal, nada más y por lo visto no pesaba volver por mucho tiempo **-

F - **seguro? no me estarás mintiendo** -

S - **es lo único que se, lo único que le puedo decir, está en Ud. creer o no, yo ya no miento mas, me fue muy mal cuando lo hice **-

F - **está bien, gracias, cualquier cosa que sepas me avisas** -

S - **te tengo que dejar me vienen a buscar** - Sam le cortó, se notaba como temblaban sus manos

Q - **perfecto Sammy, perfecto, muchísimas gracias por hacer esto por nosotras, perdón por hacerte mentir **-

S - **no es nada, me alegra saber que esta vez lo hago por una buena causa** -

R - **gracias por no traicionarnos, eres una buena persona, no cualquiera se arriesga de esta manera, porque sabes que si se entera puede ser peligroso **-

S - **si lo se, pero si uno no se arriesga puede ser peor **-

R - **tenes razón, de verdad gracias** -

Q - **si… fuiste de muy buena ayuda** -

S - **bueno me voy a seguir trabajando, sepan que para lo que quieran pueden contar conmigo **-

Sam se retiró, la verdad no confiaba mucho en él y me daba miedo que Quinn si, pero después de esto, toda esa desconfianza desapareció, de verdad es una muy buena persona, no cualquiera hace esto. Solo que no se con que intenciones lo hace, "hay Sofía deja de pensar así", me auto reclamo jeje

Q - **¿en que piensas?** -

R - **muchas cosas, lo que hizo Sam, la desconfianza de Finn, nosotras… se ve que no va ser tan fácil desprendernos de Finn** -

Q - **pero lo de recién ayudó mucho, a mi parecer él le creyó a Sam** -

R - **y si solo lo estaba poniendo a prueba? y si tiene más gente con la que puede hablar?… amor tengo mucho miedo, estamos en la mira de un demente** -

Durante el resto de la semana nos encargamos de que todas las personas que hayan visto a Quinn en la estancia, nieguen su presencia a cualquier ajeno que preguntara por ella. No salimos de la estancia, nos la pasábamos juntas, por momentos muy cariñosas, en otros tratábamos de divertirnos y por otros muy tristes y con miedo por lo que pudiera suceder. Estaba terminando la semana y el abuelo aun no tenía noticias sobre sus averiguación, el estaba aun mas impaciente que nosotras, en base a lo que averiguáramos tendríamos que idear una estrategia, pero en estos momento todo es riesgoso porque son dos extremos muy antagónicos, por un lado nosotras con el abuelo, nuestra cordura y miedo; por otro lado Finn, con su demencia y sin miedo a nada.

El viernes por la mañana todo transcurría normal, salvo que no había visto al abuelo en la estancia, me dijeron que salió a hacer unas cosas, no presté mucha importancia. Cerca del mediodía nos mandan a llamar porque el abuelo había regresado y quería hablar con nosotras. Nos dirigimos a la sala y allí se encontraba

R - **abuelo nos buscabas?** -

ABUELO: **si niñas… he… vengo de hablar con mi amigo, el que trataría de averiguar sobre Finn y la situación -**

R - **por que no nos avisaste antes?** -

Q - **si, te hubiésemos acompañado** -

ABUELO: **porque aun es peligroso, Uds. no pueden salir de aquí**

R - **y que se sabe?** -

ABUELO: **como ya les dije, Finn tiene dos denuncias por violencia contra mujeres, pero en ambos casos no hay testigos, solo las dos chicas, y no se avanzó con las causas, hay que tener en cuenta que Finn es de una familia de muy buen pasar económico.**

R - **es un demente, pero sabe lo que hace** -

ABUELO - **hay algo interesante, una denuncia mas lo complicaría bastante y sobre todo si se tiene testigos, puede llegar a ir preso muchos años, porque recaerían sobre el todos los casos anteriores** -

Q - **o sea que con lo que tenemos al momento no podemos hacer nada **-

ABUELO: **vos podes hacer la denuncia de lo que ocurrió en la casa de Sam **

Q **- pero si lo hago sabrá que estoy acá, aparte el me amenazó y me trato violentamente pero la que empezó empujándolo fui yo** -

ABUELO: **tenes razón, pero la amenaza de muerte que hizo tenemos que hacerla, porque ante cualquier cosa que le pase a Rach el primero en caer seria él**

Q - **me parece que la idea es no llegara ese punto** -

R - **yo** **se que vamos a hacer… le vamos a tender una cama, así como el hizo con nosotras, lo vamos a hacer caer en su propio juego** -

Q - **no entiendo bebé, pero no me gusta nada, aparte de esa manera nos estaríamos rebajando a él** -

ABUELO: **en que pensaste Rach?**

R - **vamos hacer que reaccione violentamente, pero en público, cosa de que no se le escape ningún detalle** -

ABUELO: **no es lo más correcto, pero me interesa la idea**

Q - **y quien se supone que lo va hacer reaccionar, porque tendría que pegarle a alguien** -

R - **a mi… yo voy hacerlo reaccionar, voy hacer que intente matarme sin medir las consecuencias de donde se encuentre, voy hacerlo pagar cada segundo que me hizo sufrir**… -

* * *

espero les este gustando la historia...

Pao vargas, un gusto tenerte aquí otra vez, amo tus reviews! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Q - **no no y no… estás loca…-** mi rubia comenzaba a enojare -** yo no te voy a permitir que hagas eso**

ABUELO - **no Rachel, la idea es buena pero no es conveniente que seas vos la que la lleve a cabo **-

R - **es que no quiero exponer a ninguna persona más, quiero ser yo quien lo haga pagar cada una de las heridas que me provocó, que sepa que por mi culpa se va podrir en una cárcel** -

Q - **mi amor te entiendo, pero es muy peligroso, en todo caso, yo lo hago** -

R - **no amor **– le tome las manos y la mire a los ojos -** vos tenes que ir y hacer la denuncia, en esto pongo la cara yo** -

Q - **no te entiendo** – se deshizo de mi agarre - **no entiendo como pretendes exponerte de esa manera, perdóname Rach pero en esto no te puedo ayudar, no voy a ser cómplice de una locura que te puede llevar a la peor tragedia** -

Ella se fue de la sala, saliendo hacia afuera del lugar. Entendía que temía por mi, pero al momento que el abuelo me contaba anteriormente las averiguaciones, en mi mente se creaba una imagen de lo que podía llegar a hacer para atraparlo, en mi idea el peligro estaba pero no tanto como lo habían percibido mi abuelo y en particular Quinn. Sé que es una locura, pero no me lo van a impedir estoy decidida, solo que voy a necesitar que me entienda y sobre todo me ayuden.

ABUELO - **Ve hablar con ella, está muy preocupada por vos… y no es para menos -**

R - **abuelo yo quiero hacerlo **-

ABUELO - **después hablamos nosotros, ahora ve a hablar con ella** -

Salí en busca de ella, los peones me dijeron la dirección que tomó y la encontré luego de unos minutos en el lugar que supuse, en el lugar donde le había dicho te amo por primera vez aquella noche. Ella estaba sentada sobre la grama con sus cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodilla, me senté de la misma forma a su lado

R - **este lugar me trae un lindo recuerdo** – la escuche suspirar -

Q - **acá me dijiste que me amabas por primera vez, espero que hoy no sea la última **– voltee a verla -

R - **ahora sos vos la extremista** – rodo los ojos -

Q - **no lo hagas mi amor **– tomo mis manos y vi que me suplicaba con la miarada - **no es necesario, hay otras soluciones, no te quiero arriesgar a perderte para siempre por un imbécil** -

R - **necesito hacerlo… **- trataba de explicarselo -** por vos, por mi, por nuestro amor… y lo que mas necesito es que estes conmigo en esto** -

Q - **ya te dije que no **– su mirada era dura - **no hagas cómplice de tus ocurrencias** -

R - **pero si ni siquiera escuchaste como ideé las cosas** -

Q - **no quiero ni escucharlo** – negaba con la cabeza y hizo un intento por ponerse de pie - **no me interesa **– la jale antes de que se fuera** – Rachel dejame -**

R - **hagamos un trato** – la solte y espere a que regresara junto a mi - **yo te cuento todo lo que se me ocurrió y luego vos decidís que hacer **– la vi dudar un poco pero luego asintio -

Q - **me vas hacer caso si digo que no?** – entrecerre los ojos -

R - **me vas a escuchar?** – alzo la ceja -

Q - **caprichosa…** - suspiro -

R - **extremista…**

Me miró y por fin luego de tanto tiempo logré sacarle una sonrisa, me incliné sobre ella tomando su cara y la bese, ella fue cayendo sobre la grama y yo sobre ella sin dejar de besarnos.

R - **te amo** -

Q - **yo también te amo **– me di un pico - **pero me das miedo**

R **- yo te doy miedo?** -

Q – **siempre** – sonrio - **pero siempre te salís con las tuyas, no se como hacés pero me terminas convenciendo y en este caso me da miedo de que me convenzas** -

R - **te voy a convencer** -

Q - **no se si quiero escucharte** -

R - **dale mi amor** – volvio a suspirar, no se cuantas veces la he escuchado suspirar a lo largo de esta noche - **está muy bueno el plan** -

Q - **te escucho** – me empujo suavemente - **pero primero sentémonos porque si me hablas en esta posición no creo poder concentrarme** -

Era verdad, estaba sobre ella y hablándole muy cerca de sus labios. Nos sentamos una frente a la otra.

R - **la idea es hacerlo reaccionar en una disco** - comencé a desarrollar mi plan, aunque lo que mas quería era convencerla - **donde hay mucha gente lo que me garantiza que el no pude hacerme daño porque me van a defender y serán testigo a la vez**

Q - **puede ser, pero que vas a hacer para que reaccione** – detuvo mi verbodiarrea -** recuerda que es muy inteligente** -

R - **creo que se la manera, el me prohibió estar con vos, pero no con mas personas y menos con muchas a la vez** -

Q - **alto, alto, alto** – la vi fruncir el ceño y me parecio ver un ligero brillo de celos en su mirada -** que ideas locas estas pensando, creo que me gusta cada vez menos** -

R - **mi amor va a ser todo mentira, van a ser personas a las cuales vamos a hablar previamente para que nos ayuden** -

Q - **y si él no reacciona en el momento, se va** – su mirada habia cambiado a miedo - **luego te busca cuando estás sola **-

R - **puede ser una de las cosas que falle pero lo conozco y se que es extremadamente celoso, fíjate lo que hizo con solo vernos en el lago aquella vez** -

Q - **es lo que te digo, el no reaccionó en el momento, lo pensó y reaccionó después** -

R - **haber ya estamos escondidas por él, no perdemos nada con intentarlo, **

Q - **puede ser pero no me cierra la idea **-

R - **pensemos, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, yo te amo a vos y nadie mas **– no queria que pensara que esto era una excusa para bersarme con otros - **pero, si se puso así viéndome con una mujer, imagínate si me ve con un hombre y con mas mujeres** –

Q - **me estas asustando no lo puedo ni imaginar, pero ya no puedo diferencia si es miedo o celos** – le bese la mejilla -

R - **tengo la intuición de que va a funcionar, pero te necesito y vamos a necesitar a mucha gente amiga** -

Q - **amor, reconozco que no es mala la idea, pero hay que meditarla mucho no podemos pensar en caliente** – sonrio maleficamente - **Pero ahora que me acuerdo yo tengo el poder de elegir no?**

R - **si y creo que sabes lo que tenemos que hacer **-

Q - **déjamelo pensar** -

R - **si, siiiii te amoooo** -

Q - **no lo tomes como un si porque aun no dije nada** – me reprocho -

Dejé a Quinn pensar, aunque intuyo que me va a decir que si jeje. Se lo comenté al abuelo, obviando algunos detalles, a él también le pareció arriesgado pero le gustó la idea y a diferencia de Quinn, el abuelo me dijo que haga lo que me parezca, que él iba a estar siempre para lo que necesite. Por la tarde me la pasé pensando como realiza todo sin descuidar detalle, obvio que sin que Quinn se diera cuenta, porque pensaría que no me interesa su respuesta. En la noche cenamos y no se tocó el tema. Luego me dirigí a la habitación y ella estaba allí, esperándome.

Q - **ya tome una decision** – me miraba fijamente -

R - **espero y no me decepciones **-

Q - **lo vamos a hacer -** La abrase muy fuerte, ahora que ella me ayuda todo saldrá perfecto -** pero bajo mis condiciones** -

R -** gracias, gracias yo sabía que no me podías fallar **-

Q - **en partes acepte porque sé que lo vas a hacer igual y es mejor si estoy yo ayudándote** -

R - **mi amor, pensas que no soy capaz de llevar un plan adelante?** – dije lo mas inocente que pude -

Q – **no** – dijo sarcasticamente - **solo que temo a que falle y yo no haber hecho nada para evitarlo **-

R - **perfecto, entonces manos la obra** – me sente en la cama - **en primer lugar yo estaba pensando en que fuera la prox semana, mas específicamente el jueves**

Q - **estas muy apresurada** – me abrazo - **aparte dije que las condiciones las pongo yo** -

R - **pero amor es lo mejor, cuanto antes se termine esto… te cuento me parece que tiene que ser un jueves porque necesitamos mucha gente pero no tanta, no queremos armar un espectáculo** -

Q - **está bien, está bien el prox jueves **– me señalo con el dedo –** pero a las personas que nos van a ayudar las elijo yo** -

R - **me parece perfecto confío en vos** -

Q - **también les voy a decir que hacer, no se van a pasar contigo** -

R - **como vos digas, lo más difícil es hacer que Simón valla al lugar sin sospechar nada** -

Q - **en que disco pensaste** -

R - **en la de la costanera, es la que el más frecuenta…** -

Así estuvimos casi toda la noche, muy entusiasmadas organizándolo todo, hasta que el sueño nos venció. Al día siguiente teníamos nuestro plan perfectamente calculado, solo faltaba contactarnos con las personas que nos ayudarían, un tema muy difícil, tienen que ser personas de confianza que quieran ayudarnos y que no divulgue nada hasta el momento. También hablamos con Sam, él aceptó encantado declarar junto con Quinn por lo sucedido.

En los siguientes días Sam nos llevó de incognito a la ciudad para hablar con los amigos de Quinn que nos ayudarían. Primero fuimos a lo de una amiga de ella, lesbianas y que yo no conocía por cierto, aceptaron encantadas, habíamos hablado con dos pero se sumo una tercera que quería colaborar, me encantó escuchar a Quinn ponerle los puntos sobre cómo tratarme, les dijo que era solo una ayuda, que no abusaran porque yo era su novia y con la novia de las amigas no se jode.

También fuimos a encontrarnos con dos amigos varones, de hecho uno es el primo de Quinn y el otro un amigo. Su primo aceptó dispuesto hasta a defender si Finn me enfrentaba, la verdad estaba muy musculoso jeje. Su amigo aceptó de la misma manera. Quinn también a su primo le puso los puntos sobre cómo tratarme jeje y con su amigo no hubo problema porque no le gustan las mujeres, pero lo disimula muy bien, de hecho yo no me di cuenta si no me lo decía.

Todo marchaba perfecto, solo falta lo más importante, asegurarnos que Simón esté esa noche en el lugar.

Q - **mi amor falta dos días, tengo mucho miedo** -

R - **va a salir todo bien, siempre y cuando consigamos que Finn valla a la disco **-

Q - **¿se te ocurrió como hacerlo?** -

Q - **¿que pensaste? **-

R - **dos opciones **– cerro los ojos - **una que Sam lo llame y le venda la información por plata a cambio, pero no me convence mucho… otra es a través de Noah, te acuerdas del chico de la universidad, el que me presentó a Finn, son muy amigos ellos** -

Q **- lo de Sam descartalo, porque Finn desconfiaría al instante… ahora lo de Matías pude ser, pero como haríamos** -

R - **tendríamos que conseguir a alguien que le comente a Noah que me ve seguido en la disco, que estoy yendo casi todos los días, pero que sea sutil, que parezca solo un comentario **-

Q - **no estoy muy segura pero creo que mi primo frecuenta bastante el bar donde trabaja Noah, quizás lo conoce** -

R - **hay que averiguar ** - lo dije en tono J. Bond jaja-

Resultó cierto, el primo de Quinn, es muy conocido de Noah y va a hacer lo que ideamos.

Q - **todo queda en manos del destino** -

R - **igual no perdemos nada si ese día Finn no va, puede ser tranquilamente otro** -

Q - **la cuestión es que no pase mucho tiempo para que no se entere antes de mi denuncia** -

R - **tenes razón amor, pero eso se controla, si vamos a estar comunicadas ni bien los chicos nos avisen que Finn está en la disco cada una hace lo suyo** -

Q - **no se por que pero esto me da mucha adrenalina, ahora entiendo porque a Finn le gusta hacerlo seguido** -

R - **pero por las dudas no nos copemos mucho con la idea, no quiero terminar demente como él jaja** -

Unas horas después el primo de Quinn, la llamo diciéndole que salió todo bien, que le habló de mi a Noah y que al parecer se interesó mucho en el tema, también le contó que estaba muy mal porque veía a su amigo perder la cabeza por mí, que estaría bueno que yo lo perdone y no se cuantas cosas mas. Al parecer Finn le contó una historia totalmente distinta a su amigo, pero para el caso eso venia perfecta.

La noche antes lo único que se notaba entre las personas involucradas en el asunto era tensión, ansias, adrenalina y mucho miedo. Esa noche con mi amor la pasamos sin dormir, abrazadas haciéndonos el amor como si fuera una última vez, creo las extremistas somos las dos jeje, de a rato, solo dejábamos el contacto con nuestra piel, luego nos decíamos miles de cosas bonitas, luego llorábamos y así hasta amanecer al gran día.

Ese día fue interminable, las horas no pasaban nunca, Quinn y yo estuvimos todo el tiempo juntas, estaba todo muy bien planeado, pero sabia frase, "uno nunca sabe que puede ocurrir". Cuando se acercó el atardecer nos dirigimos a la ciudad, íbamos los cuatro, me llevaron hasta la casa de las amigas de Quinn, el abuelo ella y Sam irían a declarar.

R - **bueno llegó el momento de pasar a la acción** -

ABUELO - **Estas segura de querer hacerlo, mirá que después no hay vuelta atrás **-

R - **si llegamos hasta acá no podemos echar todo para atrás, aparte tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo** -

Q **- mi amor** – me abrazo - **mantenme tooodo el tiempo comunicada por favor**

R - **te voy a estar escribiendo, pero no me llames** -

Bajamos con Quinn y entramos a la casa de sus amigas que ya nos estaban esperando, mi amor le volvió a decir que no se pasen conmigo, repasamos como tenía que suceder todo y nos despedimos

Q - **te amo mi amor, te amo bebé** – me besaba toda la cara - **cuídate por favor**

R - **va a salir todo bien, vas a ver** – trataba de tranquilizarla

Q - **te espero en la estancia **-

R - **en unas pocas horas estoy allá** -

Nos abrasamos muy fuerte, podía sentirla temblar, me besó como nunca, con muchas fuerza y pasión, pero sentía como sus labios titubeaban al hacerlo. Ella se fue con Sam y el abuelo. Ya con las chicas nos arreglamos, la verdad un detalle que se me había escapado era llevar ropa adecuada, pero ellas me prestaron, me maquillaron, me peinaron jaja eran muy divertidas y me sentía segura con ellas porque sabía que Quinn les había dejado bien en claro que yo era su novia jeje

Unas horas después ya estábamos lista, Blaine, el primo de Quinn nos avisó que ya estaba en la disco pero que todavía no lo vio a Finn. Decidimos dar unas vueltas por la ciudad en el auto de una de las chicas. Mientras tanto Quinn me dijo que ella ya había declarado y que Sam lo estaba haciendo. Toda iba bien solo faltaba que Finn callera en la trampa.

Ya me estaba resignando a que tendríamos que esperar a una noche más cuando Blaine me manda un texto diciendo que lo había visto, junto con eso me mandó una foto y si efectivamente Finn estaba allí. Me alegró saber que el plan resultaba, pero al ver su foto no voy a negar que me temblaran las piernas.

R - **chicas, vamos a bailar, hay alguien que ya me está esperando jeje **-

Ya estábamos en la puerta de la disco se lo comunique a Blaine y a Quinn. El me dijo que Finn estaba en la barra y ella me regaló un te amo. Suspiré hondo y entramos. Hicimos todo como lo practicamos, adelante iban las dos chicas abrasadas, Santana y Britaany, atrás yo y otra de las chicas, Kitty, la tome por la cintura ella también hizo lo mismo conmigo y reíamos como si estuviéramos hablando. Puse toda la actitud de provocadora que salía de mi, mi vestimenta ayudaba, tenía un vestido blanco muy cortito que dejaba mis piernas a la vista y con un escote bastante pronunciado y unos tacones negros bastante alto y mi pelo suelto.

En el lugar no había mucha gente, la justa como para encontrar con la mirada a quien buscas. Nos dirigimos a una pequeña mesa, las chicas se sentaron y yo me senté sobre las piernas de una de Kitty.

Disimuladamente trataba de observar a la barra, hasta que una de las chicas me dice que él, está justo detrás de mí, a unos pocos metros y que me mira bastante desconcertado. Entonces no quise girar la mirada para no provocarlo de entrada. Estuvimos hablando con las chicas por mucho tiempo, yo trataba de mostrarme lo mas cariñosa posible, lo cual me costaba bastante, estaba pensando en Quinn a cada segundo.

La música seguía muy fuerte y tomando de la mano a una de ellas me dirigía a la barra a pedir un trago, mientras hacia el pedido lo pude divisar, era verdad él no me quitaba los ojos de encima, Kitty, me dio unos pequeños besos en el cuellos los cuales respondí con una sonrisa hacia ella. Cuando quiero ver de nuevo a Finn, no lo diviso, hasta que siento detrás de mí su voz

F - **parece que la señorita no está tan mal como aparentaba** -

R - **Finn, no te había visto **– menti - **¿cómo estás?**

Trate de actuar lo más natural posible, sin dejar de sonreír y mostrar entereza, pero para cubrir mi broca apretaba fuertemente la cintura de Kitty

F - **muy bien, pero al parecer no tanto como vos** -

R - **estuve unos días bastante malos, pero me di cuenta que la vida sigue y hay que disfrutarla al máximo** -

F - **pensé que ibas a querer hablar conmigo, ya que después de todo lo que sucedió creo que lo merecemos **-

K - **hermosa, las chicas nos están esperando** -

R - **no creo que tengamos nada que hablar y como vez mis chicas me reclaman** -

Sin dejarlo contestar, tomé de la mano a Kitty y fuimos con las chicas las cuales estaban bailando y nos unimos junto a ellas al baile. En la pista sonaba reggaetón, no soy muy amante del mismo pero lo bailaba con toda la sensualidad que se podía junto con las demás chicas que se movían espectacularmente. De vez en cuando observaba Finnn, el seguía en la barra, estaba bebiendo y no dejaba de mirarnos, creo que el plan provocación estaba dando resultado.

Bailamos un largo rato, hasta que Kitty me tomo de la cintura, por detrás, mientras colocaba su cara en mi cuello y sus manos bajaron hasta el borde de mi vestido, yo me meneaba lo más sexy posible, ella me susurraba en el oído, me dijo que lo mirara a Finn, que lo provocara con la mirada y que me dejara guiar por ella.

Así como estaba hice contacto visual con él, le regale una leve sonrisa y él también fingió sonreírme y bajó su mirada, yo hice lo mismo. Kitty me dijo que ya nos estaba mirando de nuevo, que me girara y la abrazara, yo lo hice y coloqué mis manos al rededor de su cuello. Estuvimos así, jugando con nuestras miradas, hasta que ella me dio un leve beso al cual correspondí, pero solo por unos segundo, no me daba mucha gracia. Ella tomo mi mano y nos fuimos al baño.

K - **perdóname si te incomode con el beso, pero creo que era lo que le faltaba a la situación** -

R - **esta perfecto, espero esté funcionando todo** - En eso entran las otras chicas -

San - **me encantooo, estuvo perfecto, no saben la cara que hizo cuando las vio besándose** -

R - **de verdad** -

B - **si, pegó fuerte con el puño sobre la barra y disimuló mirando para otro lado, aunque creo que unos minutos mas y sale de acá con un coma alcohólico por todo lo que está tomado** -

K - **no es bueno que esté muy borracho, porque puede ser una justificación, no te parece **-

R - **tenes razón, creo que es mejor si vamos con la segunda parte **-

San - **ok, yo voy con vos… Uds. chicas avisen a los muchachos** -

Salí con Santana tomada de la mano, de vuelta a fingir, encanto, risitas, bailecito. Hasta que nos sentamos en unos sillones grandes que hay, ella está sentada sobre mis piernas y me miraba, era perfecta la ubicación para verlo a Finn sin que el se diera cuenta, tal cual lo habían dicho me miraba enceguecido y bebía a mas no poder.

En esa posición parecía que Santana me estuviera besando, era perfecto. Luego de unos minutos, me levanté e insinué que me acompañe ella se negó (como lo hubimos pactado) me dirigía a la barra y noté como Finn se preparaba para ir tras mi, pero antes de llegar me tomó de la mano Brody, el amigo de Quinn, llevándome a la pista.

Bailamos un largo rato, no fue la mejor situación ya que lo que sonaba era música tecno. El trataba de acercase a mi pero no lo hacía muy sensual, creo que era porque en realidad no le atraía jeje. Hasta que intentó besarme, lo rechacé y me dejó sola, deseándome suerte (todo un acting).

F - **si no queres hablar **- Fue todo tan rápido, cuando me di cuenta me tomaba de la mano - **entonces baila conmigo **-

R - **no insistas Simón, prefiero estar con cualquier otro antes que con vos** -

F - **me di cuenta que estas bastante rapidita** - Ya estaba subiendo de tono la forma en la que me lo decía, y podía sentirle el olor a alcohol - **no me gusta compartirte **-

R - **estoy esperando a alguien** – lo empuje - **Finn por favor andate **-

F - **estas esperando a otra lesbianita para hacer una de tus escenitas… porque no la haces conmigo?** -

En eso llega Blaine y me toma por la cintura

B - **hola preciosura, te estaba buscando… perdón interrumpo** -

R - **no para nada Finn ya se iba** -

B - **no me vas a presentar a tu amigo** -

R - **nada de amigos, es solo un gran error de mi vida** -

F - **soy su novio, salvo que estamos en un trance que ya pasará, no mi amor** -

R - **vamos Blaine no hagas caso a lo que dice este imbécil** -

Me giré para quedar de frente a Blaine, le sonreí apoyando mis manos en sus hombros, el hizo lo mismo pero me beso muy tierna y sorpresivamente, le seguí la corriente hasta que siento como me toman del brazo muy fuerte, como si me lo arrancaran, me jalan hacia atrás y una mano muy pesada que golpea mi mejilla derecha.

Cuando pude reaccionar estaba tirada en el suelo y Finn estaba a las trompadas con Blaine, al cual lo agarró desprevenido y cayó sobre unas mesas que allí había. Finn se dirigía a mí, en ese momento me temblaba todo el cuerpo ver su cara de furia, de locura acercarse a mi, era espantoso

F - **no vuelvas a hacer esto delante de mi entendiste, vos sos mía y de nadie mas… te divertiste con tus amiguitas y te dejé, pero el único hombre que te toca soy yo** -

Me jalo del brazo para pararme y un dolor profundo me invadió completamente, perecía que me había desgarrado, me llevaba del brazo casi arrastrándome.

R - **soltame hijo de puta, soltame** -

F - **vas a aprender lo que es un hombre, vas a aprender a respetarme** -

Me quería zafar, pero él tiene demasiada fuerza, hasta que llegan las chicas con los de seguridad de la disco, al verlos él se tranquilizo y me abrazó, yo me intentaba zafar

F - **no pasa nada muchacho, solo una discusión déjenme con mi novia que no se siente bien** -

R - **mentira… hijo de puta soltame… ayúdenme, me está lastimando** -

Sabía que tenía mi brazo sensible y hacia fuerzas con su manos para ejercer dolor sobre mi

SGURIDAD - **lo vamos a tener que retirar, por favor suelte a la chica, ella lo va a acompañar si quiere** -

F - **no, no me toquen, yo salgo solo y ella viene conmigo **-

B - **seguridad, sáquenle a la chica no ve que la tiene por la fuerza, aparte ella está conmigo** -

SEGURIDAD -** suelte a la chica y venga con nosotros** -

En eso veo que la tranquilidad que Finn tenia se iba yendo, sus manos se empiezan a tensar su reparación se agita y sus ojos parece desorbitados.

F - **lo planeaste todo no? Me hiciste caer… pero no te va a ser tan fácil… esto te va a doler mucho, pero no me importa, total ya estoy jugado** -

No termina de hablar que coloca su mano izquierda en mi brazo, cerca del hombro y realiza un movimiento en seco y mientras con su otra mano aprieta mi cuello. Fue todo muy rápido sus palabras, el dolor fueron unos cinco segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

Yo solo grite muy fuerte y cerré mis ojos, dejé de sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y me desvanecí. Mientras caía sentí como alguien me tomaba nuevamente, pero ya eran otras manos. Abro mis ojos y pude ver como se lo llevaban del lugar entre cinco guardias, me gritaba de todo, todas las bajezas que se pueden escuchar. Cuando miro, a mi lado, se encontraban las chicas, Brody, Blaine que me tenía sujetada y un montón de gente observando la situación.

Todo había salido perfecto, salvo que el dolor que mi cuerpo sentía no había sido parte del plan.


End file.
